Three's A Crowd
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Sofia Lopez leads a pretty normal life, except for the fact that she is dating a married man... but when a certain someone appears from her past that could destroy the new life she has built, how far will she go to keep her secrets just that?
1. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I honestly must be crazy, seeing as I already have three fics on the go... but I couldn't resist posting this. I think this fic has real potential, I have so many ideas for it, I honestly don't know where to start, haha.**

**So yeah, I'm starting it off as a T, but I might change it to an M later on, depending on where I decide to take it.**

**Anyway, here we go. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback! Mwah.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Guilty Pleasures

"Babe, have you seen those guys on NXT? My god..."

I turned to look at the woman that was walking beside me along the corridors, chuckling at her enthusiasm. She was practically bouncing up and down on the soles of her feet as she told me about the eight men that were going to be taking part in a new show that the WWE had just produced.

"Actually, I haven't. I heard about the show but that's about it, I don't know their names or anything." I shook my head, smirking when she sent me a shocked look. "Hey, not all of us have the time to drool over hot guys, Gail." I hoisted the Divas Championship onto my shoulder, pointing to it for even more effect.

"No, some of us are too lucky to have to worry about anything except for shining up that belt," She glared back my way playfully, but I instantly felt bad. It had been far too long since Gail had held the title. I'd put so many good words for her through to management, but it was to no avail. I honestly had no idea why, when she was one of the best women wrestlers the company had to offer, but Gail just couldn't seem to catch a break anymore.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, shaking my head back and forth as I thought of something to quickly change the subject. "So these guys, I'm taking it that they're pretty scrumptious?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye with a smirk, my English accent seeping through.

"Well, some of them are." My dark haired friend quickly returned to her happy self, and I laughed lightly at her words.

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to keep a look out, then."

"No way, Sofia. If you think for a second I'm letting you anywhere near those guys before I've made my mark, you're crazy," She glared playfully my way, and I shook my head, wondering why we always had this conversation when it came to guys.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gail."

"Right, because your Latina movie star looks aren't what every guy is looking for."

I shrugged, keeping my eyes locked on the path ahead rather than on my friend. I hated to think that she was right... guys _were _constantly attracted to me, but I was too modest to admit that. Besides, it always seems to be the _wrong _guys that wanted to be with me, you know, arrogant pigs, idiots, guys that were married...

"Fine, when we see them, tell me which one you're after and I'll stay far away, deal?"

"Hmm," I turned my head, watching as Gail narrowed her eyes in thought before she nodded her head my way, "Deal."

"Alright," I chuckled, reaching over with my free hand to shake hers, rolling my eyes in the process. The pair of us shared a small laugh, and I was pretty sure she'd really be showing me this guy we were talking about... not that it really mattered. Although Gail and everyone else were completely oblivious to this, I wasn't going to be going after a new guy.

Because I was already taken... well, kind of.

"Hmm, speaking of hunks... are you off to see this mystery guy?"

Okay, so maybe Gail wasn't as oblivious as everyone else was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shook my head lamely, wondering why I even bothered making excuses. There was no possible way I could ever tell her who the person was, but why did I deny that there definitely _was _a guy, when she'd already guessed the truth?

"Uh-huh, sure you don't..." She grinned at me smugly, and I rolled my eyes. "Are you ever gonna let on?"

"Nope," I answered simply, feeling the buzz of my mobile through my jean pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at the name on the screen, pulling it away from Gail quickly when she tried to take a peek.

_In the locker room now, Soph. Come see me x_

"Let me guess, lover boy?"

I swallowed as I pushed my phone back into my pocket, turned to look at her with a blank expression. If only she knew the truth behind what was really going on. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be smiling and joking with me about it. She would be so disappointed in me...

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head as I turned to look at the corridor in front of us with the smallest of sighs. Why couldn't things just be un-complicated? Why couldn't I choose a guy that I could date openly, or who was going to treat me with respect? I was pretty sure it was impossible for me to do so. "Look, I've got to get going. I have a few things to deal with before tonight, so I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Alright," She nodded my way with a roll of her eyes, making it pretty obvious that she didn't believe a word that left my mouth, but she didn't pry any further. That was one thing I loved about Gail so much. "If you see my NXT guy, no touching."

"I promise," I rolled my eyes with a small laugh. "What's his name, so I know which one to leave alone?"

"Justin Gabriel," She sighed dreamily, "Even his name is beautiful."

"Okay, time to leave..." I pulled a disgusted face, laughing as she punched me playfully on the arm, "Cya later, Gail."

"Bye, girl!" She waved as the pair of us span around and walked our separate ways.

* * *

Half an hour later I let out a sigh as I stood outside the all too familiar locker room, fighting with my head and heart as I wondered what I was supposed to do. My heart desperately wanted to run into the room and find the man that I craved to be with... but my head, well – it definitely told me otherwise.

I'd decided against going to see him as soon as I'd received the text. Instead I'd taken my time to think things through as I had my hair and make-up done for the show and dropped my belt off in the women's locker room. I'd wanted as much time as possible, hoping that somehow I'd finally make the decision that I knew I needed to.

But once again, here I was, stood outside the room that belonged to the man who was completely forbidden... yet I still always ended up following my heart and doing the wrong thing.

And this time was going to be no different.

"Knock knock," My voice was barely a whisper as I finally opened up the door and slipped inside, frowning when I noticed he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he'd had enough of waiting for me and he'd left to prepare for his match. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed if that was the case.

"Sofia?" His familiar, gravelly voice interrupted the silence, and my breath caught in my throat as I watched him appear from the bathroom, already dressed in his ring attire. "What took you so long?"

"Hey," I smiled lightly, walking a little closer to him. I watched as he looked me up and down, his eyes filled with lust, and I bit down on my bottom lip hard. I was such an idiot for feeling this way, for wanting him so much... but he truly was my guilty pleasure. "I'm sorry, I had to get everything sorted for the show," I pointed to my jet black hair which was curled to perfection and his patented smirk appeared on his lips, sending shivers down my spine.

"You really should have left that till later..." He stepped closer to me, his tattooed arms circling my waist and pulling me flush against him, and an automatic blush grew across my cheeks at the meaning behind his words.

"Yeah? Well I don't know about that. I've been thinking, Randy..." I shook my head, my eyes falling to the floor as I pulled away from him. I needed to get this out now, I needed to tell him how I truly felt about what was going on between us before he got to me with that charm and his perfect looks.

"About what, baby?" He asked, taking a step towards me once again. I shook my head, backing away from him, but he followed suit. I didn't want to be so close to him, not when he was so utterly intoxicating, but obviously Randy had other ideas. "Please don't tell me this is about Jess."

"What else did you think it was going to be about?" I gasped as my back hit the solid wall, knowing there was no way I could escape him now. Randy's eyes found mine once again as he lifted his arms to rest on either side of me, trapping me. I could feel my heart thudding in my ears, every nerve in my body telling me to jump him then and there and have my way with him... but I couldn't. Not yet.

"How many times have we had this conversation?" He shook his head, momentarily closing his eyes. "You know how I feel about you. You know..."

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted with a frown, swallowing the lump in my throat as he began to run his finger tips across my shoulder, "You tell me every single time this ends up happening, Randy. You tell me that you love me and that you're going to leave her..."

"And I do, I will," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth as his hand rose and he began to caress my cheek. "It's just... it's not as easy as you think, Soph. Jess isn't just any other girl, she's my wife."

"Then that's all the more reason to sort this out, Randy. We can't go on like this. Either you tell her what is really going on, or... or I'm done. I can't do this, I can't sneak around behind everyone's backs anymore, and we definitely can't keep doing this to Jess."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes at my words, wondering if I was really brave enough to do what I had said. Could I really leave Randy? I felt so pathetic, so terrible, for what I was doing. I'd gone through so much in the past when it came to men, things so bad that nobody even knew about them, yet here I was, sleeping with another woman's husband. How could I be so heartless?

"No, baby... you can't. You can't leave me," Randy shook his head desperately, his hands digging into my arms to hold me still, "I can't lose you. I love you."

"I..." I wanted to push away from him so badly, to tell him that it didn't matter how he felt, but as he leaned forward and began to press gentle kisses along my jaw line and down my collarbone, I knew I was never going to be able to do that. No matter how bad I felt for what I was doing, it wasn't going to happen. "I love you too," I whispered, hating myself as I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Just promise me something, okay?"

"Anything..." He nodded, pulling away with a smile that made me shiver.

"Tell her soon?"

"I promise, I'll tell her," He nodded my way, and a few seconds later I hesitantly did the same, truly wondering whether I could ever believe those words when they left his mouth.

* * *

I looked around the nearly empty canteen area, thankful that I didn't have to see or speak to anyone now that the show was beginning to start. Everyone else was busy getting ready for their matches, but I only had a promo tonight. I had nothing to prepare for, which left me with nothing to do but to sit around and wait until it was my time to be in the ring.

With a small sigh I picked up an apple and walked over to one of the tables, taking a seat at one where my back was facing the entrance. I hoped more than anything that if someone walked by, or even in to the room, they wouldn't notice who I was. I didn't feel like company right now.

I bit into my apple, not really even tasting anything as I chewed, thinking about what had only just occurred between Randy and myself. I'd left shortly after he'd promised to tell Jess about us as he had needed to prepare for his match... and he'd also asked me to call by his hotel room later on.

Normally, I would have taken his offer in a heartbeat, but tonight, I wasn't so sure.

And I still had no idea how I could do this. The girl I used to be when I was younger and living in England would never have done something like this. Well, not before...

"Man, I can't wait for the show to start tomorrow night. It's about time us FCW guys got some love."

The sound of a young man's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and a small frown grew across my lips at his unfamiliar South African accent. I had no idea who he was, and I was pretty sure I'd have recognised that voice if I'd ever met him before.

"I know, plus we get to go out on Raw tonight and introduce ourselves to everyone. Pretty sweet, huh?" Another, American guy spoke up, their voices growing louder as they made their way into the canteen. I let out another sigh, wondering why I could never find a moment's piece, even when everyone should have been getting ready for their matches by now.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait to get out there, I just hope we go down with the crowd as well as Vince thinks we will..."

At the sound of the third voice in the group, I froze completely. I squeezed down on the apple until it bruised, wondering if I was really hearing what I thought I was. The first too accents had been unfamiliar, but the second was one I knew... and not just because it was English.

It belonged to a certain someone who once upon a time, I'd known very, very well.

I shook my head back and forth, my heart pounding with dread. This couldn't have been happening. It couldn't be real, not when I'd only just been thinking about what had happened before...

I finally forced myself to spin around, my eyes finding the three men that were only stood a metre or so away from me. I guessed the American was the red headed guy stood on the end; next to the South African. If I'd seen him under different circumstances, his caramel skin and jet black hair would have been attractive... but I barely even registered the two of them once my eyes had fell on the third, who towered over the others by nearly a foot.

The other two began another conversation between themselves, but the English guy didn't join in. Instead he seemed to stiffen, as if he knew someone was watching him, and a few seconds later he turned his head in my direction, his eyes growing as wide as mine as recognition flashed across his face.

This couldn't have been happening. This had to be a dream...

Or in this case, a really, _really _bad nightmare.

"Sofia?" He asked, the other two men oblivious as he stared my way.

"W...Wade?"


	2. Leave Me Alone

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, SandraSmit19, Liloxbubbly, nikki1335, hardyrhodescenafan1, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, xXParieceXx, xHalosandwings, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, xSamiliciousx, DiBiaseBrosDiva, Sonib89, alana2awesome, beautifultragedyxxx _**and **_Hugsieee _**for reviewing the last chapter. I have to admit that I was pleasantly surprised to see 16 reviews for the first chap of this. I wasn't expecting so many for a Wade fic!**

**Anyway, here comes the next one. I quite like how it turned out, so hopefully you all do too. I'm interested to know what you think happened between Sofia and Wade in the past, so let me know in your review!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Leave Me Alone

Later on that night, I sat curled up in the middle of my hotel room bed, my eyes on the television as a chick flick flashed across the screen... but honestly, I was paying absolutely no attention to any of it. I let out a small sigh as I pulled my legs up towards me, wrapping my arms around them so that I was sat in a ball.

Why was my life so darn complicated? Why was there something that always seemed to go wrong? And nearly every single time that something _did _happen, it was to do with the opposite sex. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered with guys in the first place.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

My thought's disappeared like a burst of a bubble as my head shot to the side, and my eyes grew wide as I noticed Gail staring my way from her own bed, her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

"Umm..." I mumbled, slightly frightened from the look she was sending me. She looked so pissed off that I hadn't been listening to whatever it was she'd been saying a few moments earlier.

"You've been like this _all _night, Sofia Lopez," She shook her head, and I knew she wasn't happy when she called me by my full name, "What's going on with you? Did you have an argument with the secret guy, or something?"

I sighed to myself, my eyes trailing back to the television. I wish it were that simple. An argument with Randy would have been the last thing I had wanted at the beginning of this day... but after what had happened, I'd have taken that over this, any day of the week.

"No, it's nothing to do with that. Really, I'm fine... just tired, I guess."

"Tired? From your one promo? You didn't even have a match."

I shot her a look, wondering how she always managed to find her way around what I was saying. I hated her for being so perceptive about everything.

"Yes Gail, from my promo," I answered, wishing she would just shut up and keep watching the movie so that I could go back to my thoughts, "Can we just drop it, please?"

"Fine, whatever," She sighed, throwing her hands in the air as she made herself comfortable on her bed again. I turned back to look at the screen, and every now and again noticed from the corner of my eye that Gail was peering my way. I guessed it wasn't going to be long before she said something to me again, and I wasn't wrong. "So... did you see Justin today?"

I winced, turning my head away so that my best friend couldn't see that the simple name of the NXT guy she liked had gotten to me. It wasn't him, not in the slightest, but the memory of seeing him today with a certain someone else was the thing that was bothering me.

"Umm, yeah, actually... he's South African, right?" I asked, coughing a little as I tried to get rid of the awkwardness in my tone. The last thing I needed Gail to know about was what had gone down earlier.

"Yes, isn't his voice just... beautiful?" She grinned brightly as she realised I'd seen him, and despite everything, I smiled ever so lightly. The first thing I'd heard was Justin's voice, and I had to admit that it was pretty cute, as was he. "And it matches him perfectly."

"Uh-huh, he's a nice guy," I nodded her way. I hadn't been able to spend much time with the guy, but he really did seem like a decent person. At least Gail managed to pick the right men.

Another sigh escaped my lips as my friend began to tell me what she knew about Justin so far, but once again my thoughts were elsewhere. I wanted nothing more than to listen to her, to gossip, to do anything to keep me from thinking about what had happened in the canteen... but no matter what, I still managed to replay it over and over in my head.

* * *

"_Sofia?"_

"_W...Wade?"_

_The two men who were with the man in question stopped their conversation and turned to the pair of us with frowns, wondering who exactly their friend was talking too. They'd barely even noticed that someone else was in the room, so when they realised who exactly Wade was speaking to, their eyes grew wide. They most likely wondered how the guy beside them knew me personally, the women's champion..._

_I just wished they didn't know anything, at all._

"_What... what are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes as wide as saucers as the three began to walk towards me. I dropped my apple down on the table and stood up, all three of the men towering over me as they reached my side, but I didn't care. My eyes were on one man, and one man only._

"_I'm here for NXT, you know, the new competition..."_

"_I'm not stupid, I know what it is," I shot back, menace in my voice. I could see the two men on either side of him begin to shuffle awkwardly. I was sorry that they had to be here for this. "How can you be a part of that and I didn't know about it?" I shook my head, mentally hating myself for not looking up information about the new wrestlers. If I had done so, then I would have been prepared for this, prepared to see him again after all those years..._

_But I was pretty sure no matter what; things would have still gone down this road._

"_I don't know," Wade shrugged my way, his eyes cautious as they found mine, "Looks like Fia hasn't been doing her homework."_

_My heart stopped at the sound of the nickname that he and he alone used, and I knew I had to get out of this situation as soon as possible. I'd been dreading this day ever since I had left England all those years ago, because I knew it was bound to happen... but what I should really have been doing was preparing myself for it, because this was without a doubt one of the hardest things I'd had to face since... since what happened between us before._

_And I couldn't even tell anyone what that something was. I was too ashamed of my past, too scared of what memories would return if I ever mentioned what had happened again._

"_Ahem," One of the men coughed uncomfortably, and my gaze finally left Wade, turning to see the redheaded guy staring my way, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but urr... you two know each other?"_

_I could feel Wade's eyes on my face the entire time, but I refused to look his way. I didn't want him to see how I was really feeling right now, and I knew that although my face was set in stone, he'd be able to pick up on it. He always had been able to..._

"_I'm sorry, man, where are my manners?" His English accent spoke up finally, and a shiver ran down my spine. It had been so long since I had heard that voice, but it definitely wasn't long enough. "Heath, Justin, this is Sofia Lopez." _

_Wade pointed to each of the men beside him and I instantly felt bad for the awkward smiles they sent my way. I nodded towards Heath, sending him the best smile I could, before my eyes found Justin. No wonder Gail had a thing for him, he really was cute..._

_I shook my head, mentally rolling my eyes at myself. The reason I was where I was at that exact moment was because I'd found this big lump in front of me cute all those years ago._

"_If you hadn't guessed already, we know each other from when we both lived in England," Wade raised an eyebrow my way, and I knew he was referring to my accent. It wasn't what it used to be, but there was still definitely proof that I was English. My parents had moved over from Spain only a few months before I was born, so although my name and looks were very much Latina, everything else about me was one hundred percent British. "We met in RQW, Soph had been there a couple of months before I started so she helped me out when I first joined, and urr, and then..."_

"_And then _nothing_," I interrupted far too quickly, my voice a yelp. There was no way I was ever going to allow him to finish that sentence. Nobody around here could ever know the end to that story. "I moved to the US and here we are."_

_It was pretty obvious that neither Justin nor Heath believed what I had to say, but they kept quiet. They both nodded their heads my way, plastering on fake smiles as they looked between myself and Wade._

"_That's cool, man," Justin spoke, looking up to the man beside him with a smirk, "How come you never told us you knew Sofia?"_

"_Yeah, Wade," Heath nudged him with a smirk, "You could have mentioned you know the hottest Diva around."_

_I looked between the three men, my eyebrow raised as I wondered why I'd never been brought up in one of their conversations before. It wasn't that I wanted to have been... actually, I was more than happy that they didn't know about me, but still, I was curious. Maybe I wasn't the only one that was ashamed about our past._

"_Fia... can we talk? In private?" Wade asked, completely ignoring Heath's and Justin's questions as he looked my way once again._

_I could feel my nerves getting the better of me at the thought of being alone with him, with nobody else around to stop him from talking to me about what happened in the past... there was no way I could let that happen._

"_No," I shook my head his way frantically, "I can't, I've gotta go get ready for my..."_

"_Match? The one that you don't have?" I shot him a glare, wanting to know how he knew just what my schedule was... but of course he did. He was still the same arrogant, possessive idiot that I'd been stupid enough to fall for in England. "Guys, give us a second?"_

_I felt like frantically grabbing a hold of one of their arms as Justin and Heath both nodded towards Wade. I didn't want them to leave me alone with him, but what could I possibly do? I barely even knew them; they'd think I was crazy if I asked them to stay._

_With my heart thudding in my ears, I watched both of them slip from Wade's side and begin to leave the room. I kept my eyes locked on them for as long as I possibly could, wanting no part in the conversation that I knew the guy in front of me wanted to have._

"_I can't believe you checked up on me," I finally spat, not being able to take the silence as I looked into his face. Now that we were alone, it was a lot harder to keep eye contact with him. It had been a long time since I'd been near Wade; I'd forgotten what it had felt like to have him towering over me, his big blue eyes boring into my own._

"_Did you really think I wouldn't? Come on, Fia, I had to know what you were doing so I knew when I'd be able to catch you." He stepped forward, lifting a hand to rest on my shoulder, but I backed away slowly. So far I could take our conversation, but touching was definitely a no-no._

"_Don't call me that," I shook my head back and forth, hating the way my voice wobbled with emotion._

_Wade let out a sigh, one of his large hands lifting to run through his perfectly slicked back hair. I took the moment of silence to study him, realising how much he had changed over the years. His hair was a lot shorter, not all curly like it had been when I'd first met him. The wife beater that he wore showed off his tattoo, the once plain tribal design filled in with colour. He'd filled out a lot too; his arms, shoulders and chest looked ten times the size as they had been when I'd last seen him..._

_And oh god, what was I thinking? The last thing I needed to do right now was this. I shouldn't have been thinking about Wade at all right now, never mind about how good he looked._

"_Fine, can we at least talk?" He asked, lifting his hands up in the air in defeat, before dropping them to rest on his hips._

"_Talk? About what, our past?" I snorted, shaking my head as I backed away from him a little, "That's the last thing I want to talk about right now."_

"_Sofia..." Wade stepped forward, but I shot him a glare that made him freeze in place. He knew me well enough to know that when I wasn't happy, he needed to stay the hell away from me... which actually, was going to be the majority of the time now that he was around._

"_God, I can't believe you're really here," I laughed humourlessly, lifting my hands to run through my hair angrily, "This can't be happening."_

"_Come on," He laughed lightly, and I felt like punching him in the face for it. How could he even think about laughing? Didn't he remember what had happened between us? Or the real reason behind why I had left England? "It can't be that bad."_

"_You're joking, right?" I asked him in disbelief, scoffing as his smile was replaced with a frown. He really was just the same guy I'd left behind. "You have no idea how bad it is, Wade."_

_Shaking my head back and forth, I stepped around his huge frame and began to storm away from him as fast as I could, swallowing the huge lump in my throat. I couldn't be around him any longer, not when he was like this, not with all the memories returning..._

"_Sofia, wait!" I heard him shout, but I didn't turn around. Instead I just shook my head, shouting back as I continued to walk away._

"_No, Wade. Just... just leave me alone."_


	3. The Blame's On You

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Jodie54, beautifultragedyxxx, SoCalStarOC, nikki1335, xSamiliciousx, Hugsieee, Sonib89, heardyrhodescenafan1, Animal Luvr 4 Life, alana2awesome, Liloxbubbly, xXParieceXx _**and **_xHalosandwings_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**Just a few things before we start. I know Wade's real name is Stuart, and Justin's is Paul, but it works better for everyone if I just stick to their ring names, that way nobody gets confused! Another thing, the time frame is totally messed up in this as Wade wasn't in RQW till around 2007, but I'm gonna make it where he was there a little earlier so he isn't way older than Sofia... so let's say 2004, when he was 24. **

**With all that said, here's the next one. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback! **

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Blame's On You

_I walked in to the all too familiar gym, smiling to myself at the sight of the ring in front of me, and the twenty or so people that were already warming up around it. I slipped around a bunch of the older guys, waving and grinning as they greeted me, before I found my own small corner. It wasn't that I was anti-social or anything, but when I was preparing to be in that ring, whether for a match or a simple training session, I had to get my head in the game. I didn't want any distraction what so ever._

_I'd been wrestling for around a year now, and I already knew that it was something I wanted to pursue further. I loved being able to spend time there with all of the guys. I'd gotten to know some extremely nice people while working at RQW, and I'd learned everything I knew from there... but still, it wasn't where I wanted to spend the rest of my life, with wrestling as my side job. It was something I wanted as a full time career, so my sites were set a lot higher than a wrestling company in England._

"_Hey, Sofia," A familiar, gruff voice interrupted, and my smile returned as I span around to see the chairman, Len. I'd always gotten along with him well; maybe it was because he was always so enthusiastic about the matches. He seemed to love it as much as we, the performers, did._

"_Hey you!" I grinned his way as I slipped my hair band from around my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. "How is everything?"_

"_Good, things are good," He nodded my way, and I rolled my eyes, knowing him well enough now to know when he was lying. I let out a sigh as I unzipped my jacket, already dressed in sweats and a tank ready for the training session. It was going to be a long day, after we'd finished with this, we'd have a trail run of the show that was going to take place the next day._

"_Uh-huh, sure they are," I raised an eyebrow, "What do you need me to do, now?"_

"_You know me too well, Soph," He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes again. He really did know me too well. He knew that I'd help him with almost anything if it meant I'd get a better shot of making it big. "Well you see, I have three new guys that arrived today, and I wanted each of them to work with someone that's been here a while. I've paired two of them up with some of the guys... but you know what the rest of them are like. I don't trust them to take care of anyone..." He turned to me with puppy dog eyes, and I sighed._

"_You want me to do it, right?"_

"_You're the only one left with enough patience, Soph," He nodded my way with a sheepish grin, "You don't mind, do you? He's a nice enough guy, and I don't expect you to have to wrestle him or anything... because well, he's pretty big. All I want you to do is show him the ropes around here, do a warm up with him, you know the usual."_

_I eyed him with a sideways glance, wondering what I'd be getting myself into if I agreed. I knew there was always a catch to everything Len wanted me to do, and the worst thing of all was the fact that none of the other guys wanted the job... but I knew I couldn't say no._

"_Fine, whatever." I nodded his way._

"_Thank you, Soph. I owe you." He grinned as he began to walk away, "I'll send him over to you."_

"_You really do owe me," I playfully glared as he backed away, "Tell him to get his arse over here quick, I wanna get started."_

_With a quick nod, Len turned his back and walked away, leaving me to warm up a little as I waited for the guy to find me... although I spent the majority of my time looking around the room. I spotted the other two new guys instantly, a smirk appearing on my lips at how out of place and nervous they looked. I knew they were probably scared to death at it being their first day, I knew I had been._

_Both of the guys were seriously tall, one with pale skin and ginger hair, the other with long, light brown hair. I wasn't sure what it was, but they both had some kind of appeal to them, and I instantly knew that if they worked well, they were gonna be stars._

"_Hi, Sofia, right?"_

_The unfamiliar voice that spoke up beside me sent instant shivers down my spine, and a frown appeared on my face as I wondered how the hell I could be so affected by the sound of someone speaking, especially when I'd never even heard it before._

_I slowly turned towards the voice, my eyes nearly bulging out the sockets as I looked up... and up, my gaze finally landing on his face. Len had been right when he'd said this new guy was big... he was easily a foot taller, if not more, than my five foot five frame... but one thing he'd forgot to mention was how bloody good looking he was going to be._

_He had black, curly hair that reached the bottom of his neck, and I bit down on my lip, wondering what had gotten into me as I imagined running my hands through it. His face still held babyish features... but that didn't matter to me. Hell, being only eighteen myself, it was a plus. My eyes flickered to the tattoo on his upper arm, and a small smile appeared on my lips as I appreciated the art._

_And then there were those eyes... I don't think I had ever seen anything so blue._

"_Urr... hi," I finally spoke up, feeling completely stupid as I realised I'd been staring at him with my eyes bugged out. I watched as a knowing smirk appeared on his lips, and my eyes instantly narrowed. Great, he just had to be arrogant._

"_I'm Wade Barrett, it's a pleasure to meet you," He held his hand out to me, and I timidly reached out to shake it, hating how I felt when his skin touched mine. "Len sent me over to you; he said something about you showing me the ropes."_

_I nodded his way, once again frowning, but this time for a different reason. I couldn't get over how utterly perfect his accent was, but I had absolutely no idea from where he got it._

"_Yeah, he just told me about it," I nodded, trying to sound at least a little polite before I raised an eyebrow his way, folding my arms over my chest, "I'm sorry, I just... I can't place your accent at all."_

"_Most people can't," His smirk appeared once again, lighting up his perfect features, "I was born in Preston, but after that I moved around a lot... so I kinda have a mixture of different parts of the UK."_

"_Ahh, I see," I nodded his way. My accent was your typical London one, nothing special... not compared to his, at least. "Okay, so, what would you like to do first? Is there anything you'd like to know?"_

_Wade's smirk stayed put as his eyes searched my face, before they began to inspect every inch of me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, folding my arms over my chest once again as I raised my eyebrow, wondering if he was going to answer my question or just ogle all day._

"_Tell me everything you know," He finally spoke, goose-bumps appearing on my entire body from his words... but it was silly for me to think he meant anything other than my wrestling skills._

"_Alright, Barrett," I rolled my eyes at his still cocky attitude, before I nodded over to an empty bench on one of the far walls, "How long have you got?"_

"_As long as it takes, Soph," He winked my way, and I shook my head his way, not being able to hide my own smile as I led him towards the seat, knowing this was going to be the beginning of a rather interesting relationship..._

_

* * *

_I shot up from bed, running a hand through my messy hair as I looked around the room, my eyes wide as I struggled to catch my breath. I groaned to myself, hating that my subconscious had decided to take me back to the first time I had ever laid eyes on Wade. Didn't it understand that it was hard enough having him back in my life again without the reminders of the past?

Shaking my head, I looked to the other bed beside me, rolling my eyes slightly at my best friend who was still fast asleep. I knew what Gail was like when she had nothing to do in the morning, so it was most likely going to be hours before she awoke herself... and I just couldn't sit around there waiting for her. Not when, the moment I had the slightest bit of free time, my mind went back to Wade.

Pulling the covers from the bed, I stood up and ran a hand through my messy hair. I knew the best thing I could do right now was get active, so after a hot shower I was going to head down to the gym. Working out was about the only thing I could think of that was going to make me forget about my dream, and all of my past that went along with it.

* * *

So it turned out, the gym wasn't such a good idea.

In fact, it was probably the worst one I had ever had... because when I arrived there; the first thing I spotted was _him_.

I stood in the entrance way, a horror struck look placed on my face as I wrestled with my thoughts, wondering if it would just be easier for me to turn back around and head to my hotel room... but people had spotted me by now. They were going to know something was wrong if I disappeared and hid in my room.

And the last thing I needed was for people to start getting suspicious. I couldn't and wouldn't allow them to know about what had happened.

Pulling myself together, I blanked the opposite side of the room completely as I walked over to the treadmills, keeping my eyes on nothing but the machines as I slipped in my headphones and began my workout.

I did well at first, concentrating on the treadmill as I began to speed it up to a decent jog... but once I couldn't do anything but run, my mind quickly began to wander. I couldn't help myself as my eyes peered across the room, finding Wade almost instantly. I watched as he lifted two huge weights, dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue wife beater. I gulped, noticing the way his muscles moved and how his skin shone...

And then, just as he had last time, he somehow seemed to know that I was watching him. His eyes flickered up to meet with my own, and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I could feel my eyes narrowing, annoyed at both him and myself for not being able to pull my gaze away from his.

But once someone walked directly in front of my treadmill, blocking my view of Wade completely, my eyes grew wide and my head shot up to see Randy stood only inches away, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I quickly slowed down to a walk and pulled out my headphones, my stomach doing flip-flops at the thought of him seeing how I'd been staring at the man across the room.

"Hey," I spoke up with a slight smile, my forehead frowned as I tried to mask my uneasiness "Everything okay?"

He nodded my way once, and I instantly knew something was wrong. Just the thought of him knowing about Wade, about our past, made my skin crawl... and it was all because I was stupid enough to stand there admiring how he looked, even after everything he'd done.

"Can we talk here?" He asked quietly, looking around the room.

"I, umm, sure," I nodded, hating that we had to be so secretive about everything... but then again, if he did as he said and told Jess about us, maybe we wouldn't have to be anymore. "What's wrong, Randy?"

"You didn't come by last night."

It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about, but once he did, my eyes grew wide. I cringed, wondering how I'd forgotten he'd asked me back to his room. I knew I'd been torn about going... but if it hadn't been for Wade turning up, I knew I would have gone. I always did. How was I supposed to explain that to him?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I... I completely forgot," I shook my head, wishing more than anything that I could reach out and hug him.

"Right, you forgot." Randy's tone was far too even as he looked my way, and I shook my head his way frantically. "You didn't forget, Sofia. You didn't turn up because you're still pissed about what happened yesterday, about the Jess thing."

I stared at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. He honestly thought that was why I didn't turn up? Didn't he know by now that even though I _did _absolutely hate the fact that he was married, it was never going to keep me away from him?

"You think this is about Jess?" I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. If only my relationship with Randy and the complications that came with it were the only problems I had.

"No, I _know _it is," He sighed, moving forward and resting his arms on the front of the treadmill, his voice so much lower as he spoke his next words. My eyes flashed around nervously, wondering if anyone was watching. "I promise you that I'm going to make this all right, that I'll tell her, but I need time, Soph. You can't just expect me to blurt it out."

"Randy, I... I..." I shook my head as I stepped off of the treadmill, my eyes finding his, "I can't deal with this right now, okay?"

I sighed to myself, knowing I was chickening out from talking about Jess, and not to mention Wade... but there was no way I could ever tell him about the latter. The first, well, I'd deal with it another time.

"Soph..." He went to reach out for me, but I instantly backed away. There was no way I was allowing him to show any PDA. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if others found out about us now.

"No," I shook my head, moving away from him even more, "Just drop it. I'll talk to you later."

I wasted no more time in staying with him; I knew if I did then he'd be able to convince me to talk. I quickly slipped by him, my eyes automatically searching the room to see if anyone had noticed... and my stomach instantly dropped as I saw that Wade was still looking my way. He looked utterly confused by the fact that Randy and I had been together... but for all he knew, we were just good friends.

Besides, what did it have to do with him? My life no longer concerned Wade Barrett, and the only person he had to blame for that was himself.

**A/N: There was a little bit of Sheamus and Drew in here as they've worked with Wade in the past, but just so you know, they're not gonna be part of the main story. I'd like to get them in here somehow, but with everything already planned out I don't think it'll work. Plus, they'd know too much about what happened between Wade and Sofia! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one; please don't forget to hit the button under this! ;D**


	4. Closing You Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, SoCalStarOC, SandraSmit19, alana2awesome, xSamiliciousx, nikki1335, xXParieceXx, Jodie54, xHalosandwings, Liloxbubbly _**and **_southernme_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**I just want to ask you all a quick question before I post this. I've got a Christmas themed one shot planned, but I'm still not sure who I'd like to use for it, so I was thinking of letting you all decide. If you let me know in your review, by PM or over twitter who you would like me to use, then the wrestler with the most votes will be the one that appears in it. :)**

**Anyway, here we go. I quite like this one, so hopefully you all do as well. It's not going to be long now till you find out what really happened between Wade and Sofia! Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Closing You Out

The following day, I sat in silence in the passenger seat of mine and Gail's rental car, my eyes on the scenery that passed by us. We were only an hour in to our six hour drive, something that I had dreaded for the past twenty four hours... because I knew with nothing to do for so long, my thoughts were going to go back to him... _again._

Since the gym, I hadn't seen either Wade or Randy. Truthfully, I'd been trying to avoid the pair of them. I didn't want to have to explain things to Randy, or argue with him about Jess. Now was not the time for us to talk about coming clean. As for Wade, it was pretty obvious why I wanted to stay away from him.

So apart from going to the arena, I had stayed in my hotel room, ordering room service while I sat in front of the TV, and tried desperately to forget about the turn my life had taken during the last few days. And it was all thanks to one person.

"Sofia?"

I sighed as I heard Gail speak my name, already knowing what she was going to ask. For the past hour I had ummed and arred at whatever she was talking about. It was only a matter of time before she caught on and realised my mind was elsewhere.

"Hmm?" I mumbled quietly, reluctantly turning my head away from the window to look her way. Her eyes were still on the road, but a frown was set on her face as she spoke again.

"What's going on, Soph? Is something wrong? Ever since... well, ever since Raw this week, you've been acting strange. There's something bothering you, I can tell. What's wrong?"

I shook my head, my eyes finding my hands that rested in my lap. I knew without a doubt that Gail wasn't going to give in until I told her... but how could I possibly do so? If I told her about Randy, she would be disgusted with me, and who wouldn't? I was dating a married man. And Wade... I couldn't possibly tell anyone what had happened between us.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired." I sighed, knowing it was the worst excuse in the history of excuses.

"Right," She answered, her voice annoyed as she spoke again, "I'm your best friend, Soph. You know you can tell me anything. No matter what it is, you..."

"Nothing is wrong, okay?" I snapped, interrupting her sentence half way through. I hated shouting at her, we hardly ever argued, but I couldn't help myself. My fuse was extremely short as of late, and not to mention it was the easiest way to get her off my back. "Jeez, just drop it." I shook my head back and forth, my eyes landing on her face again.

I inwardly cringed as she turned to look at me quickly, her eyes wide at my outburst. Now I'd probably gone and blown it even further, because without a doubt, she knew there was something wrong after that... but when her eyes turned back to the road, she sent me a small nod.

"Sure. Whatever you want," She added quietly, and I let out a sigh as an awkward silence fell over the two of us. Great, now I'd just made everything ten times worse. It would have been easier to actually listen to what she was saying for the next five hours, rather than having to sit like we were now... but there was nothing to do, except for tell her the truth, of course... and there was no way on earth that I was doing that.

* * *

The ride to the next state took longer than I'd wanted, but Gail and I eventually made it to the next hotel. We quickly checked in and headed to our rooms, but as soon as we'd finished unpacking our things, Gail left early for the arena without a word. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't happy with me.

After taking a long hot shower and packing my things I'd need for the show, I followed suite, although by the time I arrived, the backstage area was already buzzing with talent and workers. I could feel my heart thudding as I walked through the busy corridors, trying to keep my head low, hoping more than anything that I wouldn't be recognised by someone I didn't want to talk to.

But when was I ever that lucky?

"Sofia..." A gruff voice spoke up from behind me, and I closed my eyes as I froze on the spot, hoping my mind was only conjuring up his voice. I didn't want this... more than anything in the middle of the busy arena. I couldn't allow people to see us together. "Soph..." He spoke again, and a tingle shot through my entire body as his hand took a gentle hold of my arm and pulled me around to face him. I hated how he made my body react, how he still made me feel, even after what had happened.

"What do you want, Wade?" I asked icily, my eyes jolting from side to side to see if anyone was watching us. I guess the only way in which I was lucky right now was because nobody seemed interested in us talking to each other.

"I want to talk to you," He answered simply, his hand slipping from my arm. His eyes bored into mine, and for the first time in a long time I remembered how much I loved the colour of them. How was it that they could always managed to make me cave, no matter what...

I shook away the butterflies in my stomach, silently cursing myself for feeling that way. There was no way I was going back to the girl I had been before. The whole reason this had started in the first place was because I hadn't been able to resist his stupid charms. Well, that wasn't going to be me anymore. I'd learned my lesson the hard way, and there was no way I was doing that again.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you," I shook my head, my face and voice blank as I began to back away from him, "So, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to prepare for."

"No, no way. You're not walking away from me again," He shook his head angrily, emphasising on the last word, reminding me of what once was. His jaw clenched as he took a hold of my arm again and began to drag me down the corridor.

"Wade, get off!" I gritted my teeth, trying desperately to get away from him without gaining the attention of anyone around us... but it was to no avail. He was three times the size of me, not to mention much stronger, so I had no choice but to follow him as he opened up the door to an empty locker room and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us.

The minute the door closed, I was instantly aware that the two of us were locked in a room, alone. My breathing hitched as he turned around to look at me, his brow furrowed. I watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, his white, long sleeved shirt straining over his muscles. I gulped, shaking my head back and forth. I had to get out of there before I did something I was going to regret.

"I can't believe you did that..." I finally spoke up, but my voice was nowhere near as menacing as I'd hoped. It came out as more of a strangled whisper.

"I'm sorry," His face softened slightly at my words, and his lips twisted to the side. "But did you give me any other choice?"

"I did, actually," I shook my head, watching as he began to walk over to me. I stepped to the side, my plan to run to the door already in motion as he passed me and span around to face me again. Did he really think I wasn't going to try and get out of there the first chance I got? "I gave you the choice to leave me alone."

"Maybe I don't want that," His head tilted to the side as he took me in, and I knew now was the time to leave. I couldn't stay there, letting him watch me with those eyes of me, letting him crawl his way back into my arms...

I quickly made a dash for it, running towards the door and grabbing a hold of the handle... but it didn't work quite as I'd hoped. Just as I was about to open it back up, Wade's hands slammed down on either side of my face, stopping me from moving the door an inch. I instantly let go and jumped around, shocked at how quickly he'd gotten to me... and my breath caught in my throat as my face came within inches of his.

My thoughts instantly returned to a few days ago, when I was in this exact same position with Randy...it was nearly funny, thinking how different I felt when it was Wade.

Both of us stayed silent, and with his face so close, I could do nothing but stare back his way, his eyes working their magic on me. My breath faltered and my heart beat erratically as he kept his gaze locked on mine.

"Hmm..." He finally mumbled, bringing me out of my trance. I silently cursed myself, knowing I was going to have to find a way to stop myself being so damn affected by him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked, my voice finally finding its confidence... although deep down, I knew I was completely helpless.

"Soph," He shook his head, leaning away slightly as he began to speak, but he kept his arms locked on either side of me so that I couldn't escape, "You know what I want. I just want to talk to you. It's been years since... since what happened between us, since you left."

I shook my head, snorting with un-humorous laughter. Was he being serious?

"Why? Why would you even care about that? You didn't give a shit about me leaving before. Hell, you didn't give a shit about me, full stop. You didn't care that I'd left, so why would you now?" I gritted my teeth, hating the way my eyes burned from the memory of what had happened between us.

"How would you even know that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "You didn't even give me chance. You just dumped something huge on me and expected me to accept it all straight away. I was young and shocked... and I didn't know what I was thinking. When you..."

"_No," _My voice was so full with menace as I interrupted him, his eyes widened in shock, and he took another step away from me, dropping his arms from the door... but this time, I didn't think of escaping. I stepped forward, knowing that I had to finish this now, before anything really even started again. "Don't. I don't want to hear about what happened... I don't want to remember anything to do with that day, or our time together back then."

"Don't say that..." Wade shook his head, his eyes full with sadness.

"Don't tell me what to do," I added angrily. "You have no right to try and control what I think of our past. In fact, how about we just forget we ever even knew each other? You have no idea how much I'd love to do that..." I shook my own head, starting to back away from him. There was nothing left to say to him now.

"I can't do that, Soph. I could never forget." He spoke when my back was turned, and I froze, scrunching my eyes closed as I tried to stop my emotions from seeping through.

"Well you need to forget," I finally spoke up, my voice barely above a whisper as I stepped closer towards the door and rested my hand against the handle. "Nobody ever needs to know what happened between us... nobody even needs to think we know each other." I sighed, shaking my head, before I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me, wanting nothing more than to go back to the hotel, curl up in my bed and cry all of my worries away.

* * *

A few hours later I stood in the hotel room, my eyes scanning around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I'd spent my time since returning from the arena moping around, not being able to get my conversation with Wade out of my mind... and I knew if I stayed there any longer I was going to drive myself insane. So instead, I pulled on a pair of sweats and a jacket, and got ready to head somewhere where I knew I'd be able to forget about him.

"You're going out?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see Gail leaving the bathroom, her toiletry back in hand, already dressed in her sleep wear.

"Yeah, that's okay, right?" I smiled her way lightly, instantly feeling bad for leaving her... especially after our argument earlier. "I mean, I can stay if you'd like me too."

"No, it's fine." She nodded quickly before she walked over to her bag and began to mess around with her clothes for the following day. I sighed as I stood watching her, suddenly feeling awkward. I couldn't leave things like this between us.

"Gail, look..." I began, stepping towards her a little. I waited until she looked up at me from her bag before I spoke again. "About earlier, in the car, I'm so sorry for snapping at you. There's just so much going on right now, so many things in my head. I wish I could tell you, I really do, but..."

"There's no need to apologise, Sofia," She smiled my way lightly, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't understand, I don't think I ever will... but you're my best friend, and I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'll just stay out of your business from now on."

"No," I smiled, walking over to her and hugging her tightly, "You were just being a good friend, that's all. Thank you."

Gail laughed lightly as she hugged me back, and I smiled, glad that at least one thing in my life had seemed to work itself out... but it didn't take long for that smile to disappear. As much as I'd love to stay with my best friend and make things between us even better, there was someone else I needed to be with now.

That was, of course, if he even wanted to see me.

"Alright, I'm heading out. I'll be back early for a shower and change of clothes, so I'll see you then?" I pulled away finally, looking her way.

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning," She nodded my way with a quick wave. Gail had quickly learned not to ask what was going on when I disappeared at night. It was pretty obvious she knew I was out with my 'mystery guy'... if only she knew exactly who that guy was, though.

I waved back quickly before I turned around and left the room, slipping my key card into my bag as I walked through the corridor, thankful that the room I was looking for was on the same floor as mine. It took me barely a minute to find the one I was looking for, and I knocked on it lightly, my stomach twisting at the thought of what was about to happen. I just hoped more than anything he wasn't going to be angry with me.

"Sofia," Randy's eyes grew wide as he opened up the door, already dressed for bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. I stayed silent, watching as his face changed, knowing this was bound to happen. I wasn't going to get away with it that easily.

"Hey..." I whispered lightly, smiling his way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to deal with this right now?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door way, his eyebrow raised. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair, wishing I could just tell him the truth.

"I know, and I don't expect you to be happy with me," I paused, pursing my lips as I wondered how I was supposed to word this. How was I ever going to explain to him why I'd been acting up without telling him about Wade? "I just... there's so much happening right now, Randy. I guess I just needed some space," I shrugged, my eyes finding his as I took a step forward, "And I'm sorry for just turning up like this, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I need you, and I miss you, and..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Before I could say anything else, Randy lifted a hand and placed his fingers over my lips. I stared his way, my heart in my throat, hoping more than anything that he wasn't going to get angry and send me away... but when the small smirk appeared on his lips, I knew everything was going to be okay.

"I missed you too," He whispered, before his free hand grabbed a hold of mine and pulled me into his room, closing everything else, including my thoughts, out.


	5. Can I Help You?

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, Sonib89, xSamiliciousx, nikki1335, Liloxbubbly, xXParieceXx, SoCalStarOC, Jodie54, xHalosandwings _**and **_southernme _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately. I promise you a month won't go by again without a new chapter; I just got so wrapped up in things it was impossible to get this written. Here we go, anyway. Just so you know, in chapter 6 you're going to find out just what happened between Wade and Sofia! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Can I Help You?

"I'm so hungry right now, I could eat a horse," Gail sighed as she patted her stomach, and I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter as I walked beside her through the identical hallways to every other arena we visited. The only difference this time was that the walls were painted a pale green, opposed to the usual white.

A whole two weeks had passed since I had last spoken to Wade, and the fact that he seemed to be sticking by what I wanted had put me in a much better mood as of late. I could feel that he stole glances at me when we passed by each other at the arena or in the hotel, but that was as far as it went... which gave me the chance to go back to how things were before.

Everything with Randy was perfect... except for the fact that we still hadn't confessed to anyone, including Jess, that we were in a relationship. But right now, that was in the back of my mind. Of course, I still felt absolutely terrible that her husband was spending most of his time with me... but selfishly, all I wanted right now were for things between myself and Randy to be as they always had been, before we decided to let others know about us.

As for Gail and I... we were back to our old selves. You wouldn't have even thought we'd had an argument not too long ago about how I had been acting. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that I was extra careful around her now.

"Umm, wait. You're hungry? Are you being serious?" I looked over at her as if she was crazy. Gail was nothing like me when it came to food. She could easily live off a small breakfast for the entire day. Me, on the other hand...

"Yes," She scowled my way playfully, "Sometimes, we all feel like pigging out, Soph. You should know," She smirked at me sideways, and I faked a hurt expression.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked with a gasp, failing in hiding my smile as it began to spread across my lips.

"Please, you must be the only person I know who eats twice their body weight a day and _still_ looks absolutely gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes at her compliment, quickly pulling her into a one arm hug. It was so good to be here again, exactly as things had been before all my problems with Wade came to the surface again.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat," I smiled her way, linking arms with her as I pulled her down the corridors towards the canteen.

* * *

We arrived there around ten minutes later, and as we walked through the buzzing crowd, rowdy as they waited for the show to start, I realised suddenly why Gail had been so 'hungry'.

Actually, she hadn't been hungry at all. The reason she'd wanted to go to the canteen was because a certain South African was there, too. The moment we stepped foot into the room, she began to walk towards him... but Justin wasn't alone. He was surrounded by the other NXT contestants... including the one that I really, really didn't want to see.

I shot her a glare as I hesitantly walked beside her, wishing I could get out of this... but how could I possibly make an excuse when we were only a few feet away from them? I knew if I did, it was going to be something ridiculous, and not to mention bound to draw even more attention to myself than I needed.

"Could eat a horse, my ass," I mumbled under my breath, and Gail turned to look at me with the most innocent grin she could muster. I rolled my eyes in return and shook my head, trying not to let how I really felt seep through into my features. I seemed to manage, because she laughed lightly in return, before the pair of us both stopped dead as we realised just how close we were to the group.

"Hey, Justin!" Gail grinned enthusiastically towards the dark haired man in front of us. My eyes found his, desperately trying not to look around at the other men, and I couldn't help but smile at the cute grin he was sending towards my best friend.

"Gail, I was wondering where you'd got to," His gorgeous accent spoke up as he walked a little closer to us and placed a kiss on her cheek. I rolled my eyes at the blush that appeared on Gail's face. Wow... I hadn't realised how much she liked this guy... although I didn't blame her. He really was cute. "Sofia, it's nice to see you again."

I raised an eyebrow his way in shock as I realised he was speaking to me. He really thought it was nice to see me again? After how we'd met the first time, I thought he'd think I was crazy. I cringed at the memory, hoping he and Heath hadn't mentioned anything to anyone about myself and Wade knowing each other.

"It's good to see you too," I nodded his way with a sweet smile, trying my best to give him a better impression than I had before, "I hope you're enjoying it around here."

"Oh yeah, it's great," He nodded his head, his eyes moving over to Gail and a small smirk appearing on his lips, "I had no idea what to expect to begin with, I was worried that I wasn't going to fit in, that people weren't going to like the new guys around here... but it isn't like that at all. I've met some amazing people already."

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about just _any _person with his last sentence, and I let out a sigh as Gail giggled... and the pair began to flirt shamelessly. I quickly zoned out, letting them have some privacy, and not to mention so I didn't have to listen to some of Justin's cheesy pick up lines.

But the moment I did, my eyes automatically began to search for something else to focus on, and it took barely seconds to find the only other pair that were staring back my way. I desperately wanted to look away from him, to even join back into Gail's and Justin's conversation if I had to... but I couldn't. For some stupid reason, my eyes were locked with his.

It seemed to take forever for one of us to finally move, and I was surprised when I realised it was Wade. His eyes moved from my face, scanning up and down my body, before they joined with my own eyes again... although this time, all the seriousness was gone. That stupid smirk appeared on his lips, and whatever hold he had over me shattered to a thousand pieces. My eyes narrowed, and I shot him the most powerful glare I could muster, wondering how he could possibly look at me like that after the conversation we'd had last.

"Uhh... Sofia?"

My head shot to the side, and my eyes nearly popped from my head as I saw Gail staring my way, her eyes flickering between myself and Wade in confusion. I looked towards Justin, noticing that he had found interest in his wrestling boots as he scuffed them against the tiled floor. Oh god, I was such an idiot.

"Yeah?" I asked, plastering on an extremely fake smile. I knew I'd already blown it, it was pretty obvious by the way they were both acting that they'd seen how Wade and I were looking at each other.

"Everything okay, girl?" She asked, leaning forward and resting her hand on top of my forearm lightly.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Everything is fine," I nodded frantically, knowing that I had to get out of there, and fast. The stupid excuses from earlier sounded like heaven right about now. "Look, I... I have to go see Vince about something. I'll catch you later on though, yeah? It was nice to see you again, Justin." I smiled his way, waving quickly at Gail before I span around without a second glance. I didn't give either of them chance to reply... I was too scared to hear what they might say.

* * *

The rest of the night at the arena passed by quickly, which I was more than thankful for. I just wanted everything to hurry up so that I could get back to the hotel where I wasn't going to have to worry about anyone or anything... at least, that was what I hoped.

But as I dropped my bags down on my bed with a contented sigh, hearing the door click shut behind me, I had a sudden feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

I heard Gail's footsteps as she made her way over to her own bed and placed her things beside it, and I could see from the corner of my eye that she kept shooting her gaze my way. I knew it wasn't going to be long before she said something, things had been extremely awkward and silent in the car... and nearly ten seconds later, I was right.

"So... everything okay, Soph?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, busying myself with taking my ring gear from my bag. I didn't want to look her in the eye. I knew the minute I did she'd know there was something wrong... not that she didn't already, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, after earlier, in the canteen... you've been kinda distant, and you ran off after..."

"I didn't run off, I had a meeting with Vince," I interrupted, still not looking her way. I could feel my heart pounding, knowing what she was about to talk to me about.

"Okay, well, it wasn't just that," She began, and I finally turned to look her way. Her face was set in a frown, and her head was tilted to the side, as if she was trying to work out what was going on in my head, "You were in such a good mood... until you saw Wade. I don't understand. Do you two know each other, or something?"

I knew I had expected her to say this... but when she did, it was a whole different story. I tried desperately to not look affected by her words, but how could I not? Someone knew that Wade and I knew each other, that we had a problem with each other... and that someone was my best friend.

"I... no. Not at all," I shook my head frantically, knowing I was a pathetic liar. There was no way I was going to convince her.

"What's going on with you, Sofia?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair before she threw them up beside her. "You've been acting so strange as of late. All I ask is for you to tell me what is going on so that I can help you."

I closed my eyes, feeling the anger building up inside of me again. I hated this, so much, especially when it was Gail that ended up with my wraith... but it was always the easiest way to get out of everything.

"Maybe I don't want your help," I shook my head her way, and her eyes grew wide with shock, "I don't always have to tell you everything that is happening in my life, you know. Maybe I need to deal with my problems on my own for once."

"That's where you're wrong," Gail composed herself, shaking her head back and forth, "It isn't for once, Soph. It's something that happens every _single _time something goes wrong in your life. You back away from those around you; you think the only way to deal with a problem is by yourself..."

I turned away from her, stopping her sentence before she could finish. I wanted to tell her the truth about why I was like that. That the reason I sorted out my own problems was because by confiding in people, by trusting people, I'd ended up in the worst place in my life I'd ever been in.

"I don't want this," I finally spoke up, hating how my voice cracked. I looked down at my bag again, quickly pulling my things out of it before I replaced them with clothes that would last me till the following day. "I'm not talking about this right now," I interrupted the deadly silence as I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder, not even expecting an answer from Gail as I walked over to the door and left the room.

I let out a sigh as it closed behind me; feeling like a temporary weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew I was going to have to deal with Gail eventually, but at least being away from her for a little while gave me time to think over what excuse I was going to use as to why I had been glaring at Wade.

Looking down at my watch, I realised that it was still relatively early; well... it was for us wrestlers, at least. I smiled ever so lightly, knowing exactly where I was going to head. I'd not seen him since early that morning, and I could literally feel the pull.

I quickly jumped into the lift, trying to think of nothing but the fact that in only a few minutes, I'd be with Randy again. At least I had one thing that was still okay in my life right now.

With a quick sigh, I jumped from the lift as it reached the floor I wanted, and practically sprinted down to the room where Randy was staying. I knocked on the door when I found the one I was looking for, my foot tapping up and down on the floor impatiently.

But as the door opened up, the few happy thoughts I had about seeing Randy seeped away... and were replaced with ones of utter horror.

Because staring back at me, was not Randy Orton. It was Jess.

"Hi... can I help you?" She asked politely, although her raised eyebrow showed how confused she was at one of her husband's colleagues showing up at his door. I gulped, my eyes looking around the hallway frantically, wondering how I was supposed to get out of this.

I looked her way again, noticing she was dressed in only a pair of hot pants and one of Randy's large t-shirts, and my stomach ached painfully at the thought of them sleeping together. I knew it was bound to happen, they were _married_... but still, how could I not be upset?

That was supposed to be me right now. Not her.

"I, umm... I'm sorry. I must have got the wrong room," I plastered a fake smile on my face and backed away, turning around as quickly as I possibly could. I tried desperately to hold in my emotions as I walked back towards the lift and climbed inside, my eyes blurred from the tears that were threatening to fall blurring the numbers... but it didn't matter. There wasn't anywhere for me to go, anyway.

Not knowing what else to do, I hit the ground button, wiping at my eyes furiously during the few small moments it took for me to reach the ground floor. I looked around, not really seeing anyone around me, just looking for somewhere to go.

I spotted the sign for the hotel's swimming pool almost instantly, and I knew without a doubt that was where I was going. At this time of night, nobody else was going to be there. I'd get the time by myself that I'd so desperately wanted earlier when I was talking to Gail. If only I hadn't have been such an idiot about everything, then I would have still been in my room, lay in my comfy bed talking to my best friend.

With a small sigh, I picked up my feet and made my way numbly towards the smell of chlorine, wondering what I was possibly going to do with myself when I got there.


	6. The Talk

**A/N: Huge thanks go to **_xSamiliciousx, xHalosandwings, Animal Luvr 4 Life, joolR, Liloxbubbly, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC _**and **_xXParieceXx_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**With that said... my inspiration to write at the moment has disappeared completely, so I have no other choice but to put this story on hiatus for a little while. I promise it won't be too long, a month or so, but I'd rather do this and get something decent written than ruin this story, because it's one of my favourites that I've written so far.**

**So, anyway... are you ready for this? At least I'm not leaving you without finding out what really happened between them before I don't update for a while ;P. For the few of you who guessed correctly, pat yourself on the back. I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – The Talk

I stood at the entrance way to the pool, looking around the silent room, wondering what I was even doing there... but at least I was alone. I didn't care that being there without a swimming costume was pointless. As long as I didn't have to be around anybody right now, I didn't care about anything.

Placing my bag down in the doorway, I slipped off my flat shoes and walked across the tiled floor until I reached the side of the pool. The smell of chlorine grew stronger, and my eyes watered, but I didn't move away. Instead I lowered myself down at the edge of the pool, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.

I locked my eyes on the unmoving water, trying desperately to concentrate on nothing but what lay in front of me. I needed to calm myself down, to rid my mind of all of my stupid problems. I wished more than anything that I could get rid of all of them, and I honestly didn't care how terrible it sounded. Everything would have been easier if I had a best friend who didn't stick their nose into my business, a boyfriend who wasn't already married to someone else... and most especially an ex that wouldn't leave me alone... one that I had a secret with that barely anybody knew.

"Fia?"

My eyes closed as I heard the familiar, English accent... knowing that it was all in my head. There was no way Wade could be there with me in an empty swimming pool. It was my stupid brain playing cruel tricks on me. Wasn't I allowed just a few moments of peace? A few moments where I forgot all about him, and Randy, and Gail?

"Sofia... please talk to me."

My head slowly span to the side, my stomach filling with uneasiness as my eyes focused on the man only a few metres away from me, worry etched across his features. Was he really there? Was he stalking me now or something?

"What are you doing here?" I shook my head, my voice low and defeated. My eyes travelled the length of him, noticing that he was dressed smartly in black trousers and a light blue shirt. He must have been heading out for the night before he decided to bug me.

"I... I'm sorry," His gaze turned guarded, and I guessed that he knew it all seemed a little strange, him following me there. "I was in the lobby, waiting on some of the guys, and I saw you leave the elevator. I would have left you alone because I know the last person you want to see right now is me... but the look on your face," He shook his head, his eyes finding mine, "I needed to know you were okay."

"I'm fine," I shot back quickly, my eyes narrowing as they met his own. "Now you can run on your merry way so you don't have to act like you care anymore."

"You honestly think that's true? That I don't care about you?" He asked, and I quickly felt movement beside me. I inwardly groaned as I peered his way, watching as he sat down beside me. Was I ever going to be able to get away from him?

"Of course it's true," I looked away, out at the water. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes as I spoke the words, remembering just why I knew he didn't care.

"This is about before, isn't it? About what happened?"

I gritted my teeth, refusing to answer or look his way. Wasn't it obvious that this whole thing between us was all down to what had happened in the past? How could it have possibly been about anything else?

"Soph..." His voice was barely a whisper now as he reached a hand out and took a hold of my chin. I wanted desperately to pull away from him, to storm out, but I knew I couldn't use that much emotion without breaking down. He moved my head around painfully slow until our eyes were finally locked together, and I swallowed the thick lump in my throat at how he was looking at me. It was like I was a teenager all over again. "I know you hate me, and I know you think I'm out to get you... but I'm not. I'm not the guy I used to be. All I want is to talk to you about what happened between us," He shook his head, his thumb finding its way to my cheek and caressing it.

I closed my eyes, letting out a breath at the familiar feel of his skin against mine. All the heat and the passion that I had felt all those years ago with him came back in an instant and I hated myself for enjoying it. And I hated myself even more for comparing the way I felt now, with him, to the way I felt when it was Randy who was doing this.

At the reminded of my boyfriend, even with him upstairs at that very moment with his wife, my eyes shot open and I jerked away from Wade. Even if Randy and I never came to anything at the end of all this... there was no way I was going back to the man in front of me.

"Well I don't," I shook my head, keeping my eyes locked on his, "I put that behind me a long time ago."

"Do you really believe that?" He raised an eyebrow, his smirk appearing on his lips for barely a few seconds, "Because I know for a fact that I don't. If you'd put it all behind you, Fia, then you wouldn't have a problem with me still."

My face fell at his words, and I quickly looked away, not wanting him to see the truth... that he was right. If I had put it all behind me, then I would be okay with him. I wouldn't have been acting like some insane little child that wouldn't speak to him.

"Please don't call me that," I shook my head, my voice barely above a whisper as I tried to change the subject.

A surprisingly comfortable silence fell over us as I stared out at anything that wasn't Wade, and I was beginning to wonder whether I'd actually gotten away with it. Maybe he'd finally realised that I didn't want any part in this, in what we had, in anything to do with him...

But when was I ever lucky enough to get something that I wanted?

"I'm sorry," I turned his way with a frown, expecting his apology to be because he was calling me by the nickname that only he used... but when I noticed the look in his eyes, I knew what he was about to say was going to be much deeper than that. "I'm so sorry for how I acted, Sofia, when you told me. I know there's no excuse, but I... I guess I just didn't know what to think. I was finally getting somewhere with my career, things were good with us, and then this... this huge bombshell gets dropped on me." Wade sighed, running a hand through his hair as his eyes fell to his lap, and a sudden wave of anger burst through me. He really thought he could just apologise and I'd run right back into his arms? Did he have any idea what I'd gone through once I'd left him?

"Are you being serious?" I laughed humourlessly, shaking my head as I moved backwards slightly, turning my body fully towards his, "Do you think I don't know how huge it was? Or that I wasn't getting anywhere too? Our lives were perfect Wade, and then we went and ruined everything. We were idiots for being so careless."

Wade's eyes grew slightly wide as he realised for the first time, I was speaking to him about what happened... but now that it was out, I was glad that I was. I hadn't realised until this exact moment that this was what I had needed to do from the start. I'd needed to talk, or better yet shout, with him about our past. I needed to get it all out so that I could finally move on...

"I know we were, but we were young, Soph," He shook his head, his head turning towards mine again, "But that's no excuse. We could have acted better about it. I for one know how stupid I was for acting like I did. I completely flipped out, and... and by the time I realised what I'd done, that it was the wrong thing, you'd already left," His voice was full with sadness as he spoke, and I had to try desperately to hold in my own tears, "I wanted to make it up to you more than anything, but it was too late."

I hated the small part of me that rejoiced at his words, knowing that he'd wanted to make things work between us... but then I realised, what was the point? He was years too late to do that. I could never go back to how we were before, not after...

"I know this is the last thing you want to talk to me about, but I just need to know," Wade spoke up again, and I simply nodded his way, knowing that we might as well finish this now. Besides, I already knew exactly what he was going to say. I just never realised how much it was going to hurt hearing him talking about it. "The... the baby. What happened?"

The tears returned, and this time I didn't try and hold them in. I felt them begin to slip down my cheeks, his words hitting me like a ton of bricks. This was the first time anyone had ever spoken to me about the baby... _our _baby, since I'd left England... and it was the most painful thing I had ever felt.

"What else was I supposed to do, Wade?" I finally choked out, not being able to see his own pained expression through my blurred vision, "I couldn't raise a baby alone, not with my career path, not in a country where I knew nobody. Having an abortion was the only thing I could do."

"I know, I understand, I wouldn't have expected you to," He shook his head frantically, knowing by the way my voice was rising that he was beginning to lose me... but it was too late.

"You don't understand _anything_," I stood up, shaking my head his way, my eyes completely blurred. I wiped at them angrily, hating how vulnerable I felt. "You weren't there, Wade. No matter how much you say you wanted to take what you said back, that you wanted to make it right... it didn't happen like that. You left me when I needed you the most, when I was carrying your child... and I'm sorry, but that's just not something I can accept an apology for."

A sob escaped my throat at my last few words, and I knew I had to get out of there before I completely broke down... before the only person there was to comfort me was Wade.

I looked at him one last time, hating the look he was sending my way, before I shook my head quickly and brushed by him. I felt his hand reach out and grab a hold of my wrist, but I quickly yanked away from him, not wanting to spend another second in that room.

"Fia, please, wait!" He shouted after me, but I didn't turn around.

"No, Wade," I barely even whispered as I picked up my pace, hardly even stopping to pick up my things before I burst out of the room, not even caring that I had nowhere to go, or that I was back in the lobby which was full of people looking at me as if I was crazy.

I'd get my own room, if that was what it was going to take to be by myself. Spending that much money was going to be worth it if I didn't have to face Gail, or Randy, and most of all Wade, for the rest of the night... because the last thing I needed now was company.


	7. Courage

**A/N: Hey everyone... long time, no see, huh? I know I was gone for a lot longer than I said I would be, but I'm finally back with a little more inspiration, so hopefully I'll have this updated regularly. **

**Big thanks go to **_xHalosandwings, Sonib89, Liloxbubbly, xSamiliciousx, Jodie54, Animal Luvr 4 Life, SoCalStarOC, 54hlrgirl, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe _**and **_xXParieceXx _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Hopefully you've all stuck with me long enough to keep reading this. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Courage

I woke the following morning with a throbbing headache, red puffy eyes and a mouth that felt like sandpaper. I'd spent the majority of my time since getting my own room crying my eyes out about the conversation I'd had near the pool with Wade. It was only a few hours earlier that exhaustion had finally kicked in and taken me into a dreamless sleep.

But once my alarm had rang, no matter how utterly spent I felt, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. There were already too many things going on in my mind.

I sat up with a sigh, running a hand through my messy hair. It wasn't long since I was going to have to leave to drive to the next show, which I was supposed to be doing with Gail. I pulled a face, knowing that I was going to have to sort things out with her, and soon.

But that wasn't the thing I was most worried about. I knew what I was going to have to do to make it happen, but Gail would forgive me in the end. And Randy... as messed up as our relationship was now; I knew deep down that I'd be able to work things out with him, too.

The thing that bothered me the most right now was Wade. We'd finally had the talk I'd been dreading, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect we used to be, how everything had been ruined when I'd found out I was pregnant, how all those memories had come rushing back the moment we'd spoken about it again...

I felt my lip tremble, and I quickly shook my head, hating myself for getting wrapped up in it again. I couldn't dwell on the past, no matter how much it hurt. Wade knew how I felt now, he knew the truth... it was time to get on with my life again.

At my last thoughts, a sudden feeling of determination washed over me. Determination to sort out the mess that was my life. I knew there was always going to be some things I couldn't fix, but Gail, and Randy? I knew how simple it could be to make things right with my best friend, to work everything out with my boyfriend. I just needed to find the courage to do it first.

* * *

An hour or so later, I stood outside the hotel room that I had left the night before, my legs bouncing up and down as I held my fist only a few inches away from the door, wondering whether I should knock or turn around and leave...

But I couldn't leave things with my best friend like we had last night. I couldn't chicken out, I had to do this. I had to talk to her about what was going on in my life... and at least tell her part of the truth.

With a small sigh, I finally knocked on the door and waited for a few short moments until it opened up. Gail stared my way in confusion, not speaking a word as she folded her arms across her chest and waited for me to speak.

"Hey," I smiled her way gently, running a hand through my messy curls with a frown, "Is it okay if I come in? I, I need to talk to you."

Gail looked at me for far too long in silence, and I began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Was she really not going to forgive me for how I had acted the night before? Not that I would blame her, I'd been so far beyond a bitch to her as of late it was unreal... but we were best friends. We'd always forgiven each other no matter what.

"Sure," She finally nodded my way, stepping back into the room and waiting for me to join her before she closed the door behind us. I quickly placed my bag down on the floor, a sigh escaping my lips as I wondered where to start.

"I'm so sorry, Gail, for how I've been acting lately," I shook my head, walking over to the bed which had once been mine and taking a seat. I clasped my hands in between my knees and kept my eyes locked on them, knowing this was all going to be easier to say if I didn't have to watch her expressions, "There's a good reason behind it all, I promise you."

"But you can't tell me, right?" Gail raised an eyebrow my way, and I frantically shook my head, my eyes growing wide.

"No, I..." I cringed and shut my eyes, keeping them closed as I spoke. This was going to be so hard, and I wasn't even telling her everything, "This is as much as I can say, alright? You were right... about Wade and I knowing each other. We met when we were still in England, and things ended badly. What happened between us, I've never told anyone. Nobody except the two of us and a few family members know, Gail. That's why I can't tell you. It hurts too much," I shook my head, finally opening my eyes and blinking away the tears.

"Oh, Soph," Gail shook her head once I built up the courage to look her way, and within seconds she was by my side, taking a seat beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. I rested my head against her arm, sniffling as I tried to compose myself, "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess I just thought if you knew part of it, you'd push me about the rest. And I... I guess I have trust issues." I admitted reluctantly.

"Well, I'm not gonna do that, not if you don't want to tell me," Gail shook her head, smiling lightly, "And you know you can trust me with anything, girl. Thank you, for telling me at least something."

"No, you don't need to thank me. You deserved to know," I sighed. I knew that one day in the future, I would probably be ready to tell her the whole truth. She deserved to know what had really happened between Wade and I. I just didn't know when that day was going to be, "So, am I forgiven?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Gail rolled her eyes, before she closed the gap and hugged me tightly. I smiled as she pulled away, wondering how I'd been blessed with such a perfect best friend.

"So, how are things with you and Justin?" I asked shortly after, wanting to move on and get back to how we used to be as quickly as possible. I knew there wasn't a better conversation to do this with than one about the guy she was in to.

"Things are... great," She grinned, and I chuckled, knowing she couldn't help the enthusiasm when she spoke about him, "We've been getting along so well, Soph... and he's the most amazing guy. And, umm... he asked me out on a date, too."

My eyes grew wide, and for the first time in a long time, my thoughts were completely rid of my own problems. I giggled as I took a hold of my best friend's hands, and for once it felt just like it had before Wade had come back into my life.

"You are? Why didn't I hear about this before?"

"Well, he came by last night after you left and asked me," She shrugged, and I tried not to let her words dampen my mood.

"I'm so happy for you, Gail," I grinned her way, "He's a great guy."

"He is, isn't he?" She asked, and the pair of us laughed lightly, "What about you? How are things and this mystery guy of yours?"

At the mention of Randy, my mood disappeared as quickly as it had happened, and a sigh escaped my lips. So perhaps Randy being married and catching him with his wife last night wasn't my _biggest _problem... but it still wasn't exactly something I wanted to think about. Or deal with... even though I knew the minute I arrived at the arena, that was exactly what I needed to do.

"Eurgh, you don't wanna know," I shook her question away, not wanting to start any more problems between the two of us as I stood up and looked over at my messy pile of clothes that hadn't moved from the previous night, "Maybe I should start packing up."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Gail looked over at her own clothes, before turning back to look my way. Thankful that she had taken the distraction well, I smiled her way, before the two of us burst out into a fit of giggles, "I don't think we're gonna be at the arena for tomorrow night, never mind for tonight's show."

"Tell me about it," I shook my head, another sigh escaping my lips as I walked over to my things and began to throw them in my suitcase as quickly as possible.

* * *

Gail and I managed to get our luggage ready in record time, and before we both knew it, the hours had passed by and the pair of us were both sat in the women's locker room, getting ready for the night ahead.

"You're getting to wrestle tonight... and not just any match, either. In a tag match with _me_," I grinned as I finished lacing up my boots. It had been far too long since my best friend had been in the ring, never mind at the same time as myself.

"I know, I'm so excited," Gail squealed as she stood up from the seat, "How long till we go on air?"

"Umm, like an hour?"

"That's way too long, I want to be out there now," Gail frowned my way, and I chuckled lightly, shaking my head, "Do you mind if I head out for a little while and see Justin? I promised I'd spend some time with him before the show."

I kept the smile on my face as I took in her words, but my insides churned uncomfortably at the thought of her leaving me alone. It wasn't that I didn't want her to spend time with Justin... of course I did. I just didn't want to have to deal with the one thing I knew I had to once I was finally alone.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll meet you back here just before the show starts?"

"Sure," She nodded with a grin, bending down to hug me quickly, "Catch you later, girl."

I waved her way, my smile disappearing the moment the door closed behind her, leaving me alone. I had no idea where any of the other Divas had gotten to, and for once, I didn't even care. I didn't need people around me right now.

Although that wasn't much of a choice, seeing as I knew that I had to deal with my boyfriend now that I was by myself.

With a small sigh, I stood up from the benches and took a quick look over myself in the mirror. I was already dressed in my ring gear, a short emerald green top with matching shorts, but it didn't bother me walking around like that anymore. Besides, it was practically an overcoat compared to what some of the others wore.

Running a quick hand through my hair, I knew I couldn't put things off any longer, so I slowly trudged from the room and through the hallways. I kept my eyes on the doors of the talent, looking for the one name that would have my heart skipping a beat, and hoping more than anything that Jess wasn't going to be with him.

As I turned around the next corner, I stopped in my tracks, realising that my search was already over with... and I was lucky. Randy stood outside what I assumed was his locker room, and Jess was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he stood talking to John Cena, the pair of them laughing about something that one of them had said.

I stayed there for a few short moments, just watching them, and a sigh escaped my lips. This was going to be harder than I had first thought, seeing him in front of me in all his glory... but it was something that had to be done.

With a quick, deep breath I picked up my pace yet again and made my way over to the pair of them, neither of them noticing me until I was by their sides.

"Randy, John," I nodded at the pair of them, sending a polite smile to the older man.

"Hey there, Soph. Everything okay?" John asked, pulling his cap a little further onto his head as he sent me a dimpled smile.

"Yes, thank you," I nodded back, before I turned to look at Randy, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Here?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. Where else did he expect us to talk? Apart from John, there was nobody else about to listen to our conversation.

"No Randy, in China..." I couldn't help but add sarcastically, and John chuckled under his breath.

"That's my queue. See you guys later," He added, patting Randy on the shoulder and sending me a wink before he disappeared down the corridor. I waited till he was out of sight before I turned back to look at my boyfriend, sighing at the look of confusion he was sending my way.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" He asked, lifting a hand and brushing away a strand of my hair. I gulped, my eyes momentarily closing from his touch... but I quickly shook myself out of it. Now was not the time to give in to his charms.

"We need to talk, Randy," I sighed, stepping a little closer to him. I knew there was nobody around to hear us, but still, I wasn't taking any chances. "I came to see you last night. Jess answered the door."

Randy's eyes grew wide at my words, and I frowned his way. Why was he so surprised that I knew? Did he really want to keep it a secret that badly? If so, then that wasn't a good sign... at all.

"That was you?" He asked, and I nodded his way wordlessly, "I'm so sorry, Soph. I didn't expect her to turn up, but what was I supposed to do when she did? I couldn't exactly kick her out."

"No... but you could have told her the truth," I crossed my arms over my chest, hating how no matter what, I always felt intimated by him when we had conversations like this. Why did he have to be so tall?

"You know it's not that easy. Haven't we said all this before?" He shook his head with a sigh, "I'll tell her, I will."

"Right. And when is that going to be Randy? In six months, a year?" I laughed humourlessly. I hated where this was going... this wasn't how I had planned out this talk between us before it had happened, but what else could I do now? It was time to act on how I felt about this. I couldn't just sit around anymore and expect everything to be okay between us when Randy was still married to someone else. "I love you so much... but I can't do this anymore. I can't wait around on the sidelines while you continue to not tell Jess about us. She needs to know."

"Soph..." Randy reached out to take my hand, but I backed away from him, shaking my head frantically.

"No, Randy. You either tell her the truth... or that's it. I'm done. Whatever you and me have, it'll be over with."

I stood there for what seemed like forever as I waited for an answer, but all I received was a look of utter surprise from Randy. I knew he had never expected me to actually get to the point where I gave him an ultimatum... but I was tired of being played around with.

With a small sigh, I shook my head his way, knowing the best thing to do would be to give him some time. I'd find him again soon enough, if he hadn't let me know his decision.

But when I finally span around on the spot to leave him, my heart nearly stopped beating, and my eyes felt like they were going to pop from my skull at what I saw.

Wade Barrett was stood only a few metres away.

And from the look on his face, he'd heard _everything._


	8. Karma

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, xSamiliciousx, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Sonib89, Kizzyfur, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC _**and **_xHalosandwings_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. I actually think this is the shortest chapter I've written in so long, and the next one is probably going to be about the same length... but I didn't want to end them anywhere else but here.**

**Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy. In the next few chapters, it's going to start to get pretty interesting again, so make sure you all stick around. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Karma

I stood staring at Wade for what felt like an eternity, watching as his expression changed from shock to one of suspicion... and then disappointment. It was pretty obvious that he'd heard everything Randy and I had just spoken about... but that wasn't even the worst thing. I didn't even know why I cared, but with the way he was looking at me, I knew he was angry with me. Angry that I could be dating a married man. Angry that I was the type of girl that ruined people's lives...

"Wade..." I began, but he didn't stick around to let me finish. He shook his head, his eyes meeting mine for barely a few seconds before he span around and began to walk away from me.

I was still angry with him, angrier than I ever had been in the past... but I couldn't allow him to walk away from me like that, especially now he knew what was happening between myself and Randy. I needed to sort things out with him before he blurted out our secret to the world.

"Wade, wait up!" I shouted, picking up my feet to run after him... but the hand that grabbed a hold of my arm from behind stopped me in my tracks.

I span around, an impatient frown on my face, but it quickly disappeared as I realised Randy was the one holding onto me. I'd been too busy worrying about Wade to even remember he was stood there... or that he had just seen everything that had happened, too. He looked completely confused as his eyes travelled from my own to Wade's retreating form, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. He couldn't find out the truth, not now, not like this...

"What's going on, Soph?"

"I... I can't explain it right now," I shook my head, taking the best exit strategy I could think of, "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sofia, wait..." Randy went to grab a hold of my arm again, but I was faster. Before he knew it I had span around and was jogging down the corridor, ignoring the pleas from my boyfriend to stay with him and talk.

I frantically looked around as I reached the end of the passageway, wondering how Wade could have disappeared so fast. He had to be around there somewhere. Shaking my head, I quickly jogged to the end of the next corridor and out through the double doors that led to the back of the arena. A blast of cold air hit me as I stepped outside, and I shivered, regretting changing into my wrestling gear before I'd spoken to Randy.

I looked around, noticing a number of backstage workers were emptying the last of the equipment for the show from the huge lorries. My eyes scanned the few other people standing around, and a sigh of relief left my lips as I saw Wade was one of them, his hands shoved in his pockets and his fleece collar pulled up to shield him from the cold.

I walked over to him slowly, watching as his expression changed from blank to annoyed as he spotted me from the corner of his eye. I shook my head, wondering how he could even think about acting this way towards me. So maybe I was wrong, maybe I was a complete bitch for what I was doing... but still, why did he care?

"Wade..." I began to speak, but the minute his eyes shot to mine, I cringed, my sentence trailing off.

"Leave me alone, Sofia," He mumbled, turning to look away from me again. I stood beside him in silence, already knowing he wasn't happy with me from hearing him use my full name.

I shook my head, a humourless laugh leaving my lips as I stepped in front of him, waiting till he finally looked down at me till I spoke. There was no way I was leaving him alone. Karma could be a really bitch sometimes.

"Oh, so now you don't want anything to do with me? After weeks of following me around like a god damn lost puppy, you decide you don't want to be near me?"

"That was different," He shook his head angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring my way. I shivered, not knowing whether it was from the look he was giving me or the cold, "I thought you were the girl who I used to know, but I guess not. You're nothing like her. Randy is married, Soph. _Married. _Do you have any idea what that means? What you're doing? How could you ruin someone's life like that?"

"You... you're really asking me that question? You want to know why _I'm _ruining someone's life?" I asked, gritting my teeth as anger seeped into my words, "I don't know, Wade. Maybe it has something to do with the way that you treated me in England. Maybe it's because I've learnt from you what it's like to fuck someone's life up."

"Don't, don't you dare bring what happened between us into this. What you're doing with Randy has nothing to do with what happened in the past."

"Do you really believe that, or are you just trying to make yourself feel better after finding out what really happened?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper now as the tears began to fall. I wasn't angry with Wade any longer, I just felt defeated. Why did I ever think I could have something good in my life? It was never going to happen. He was always going to be there to ruin everything, "You know what, I came here to ask you not to tell anyone about what you heard... but I don't care anymore. Tell whoever the hell you want. Tell them that I'm a bitch and a whore, and that I'm dating a married man. It'd be better than them finding out I was going to have a baby with you."

I knew my words had stung him, but I didn't care. I wasn't there to make him feel better about himself. I shook my head, wiping angrily at my tears as I span around and ran away from him. I was absolutely freezing, but I knew I couldn't head back inside just yet. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially Randy. I was tired of hiding how I really felt from the people around me... but it was best for everyone. Nobody else needed to deal with my problems.

* * *

Half an hour later, I reluctantly stepped back into the arena. I was nowhere ready to face anyone yet, but I knew I didn't have much time left before my match. I rubbed my numb arms up and down, desperately trying to return feeling to them after being out in the cold for so long.

I hadn't spotted Wade on the way back in, so I'd guessed that he'd made his way back inside already. Good. I didn't want to see his face... ever again, if I could get away with it.

I kept my head low as I walked through the corridors, desperately trying to make it to the women's locker room before anyone I knew saw me. I managed to receive a few odd looks from the people around me, but I was lucky enough not to be stopped.

I slipped inside the women's locker room silently, my eyes searching the room, thankful that there was only one other Diva in the room, and it was the only one I wanted to see. Gail looked up with an excited smile on her face at the prospect of our match, but it quickly changed to a frown as she saw the look I was sending her way.

"Soph? What is it? Did something happen?"

"I..." I could feel my lip trembling at the memory of what had happened, and in that instant, I knew I couldn't keep all of my secrets to myself any longer. I was going to explode from the force of them all if I didn't tell someone soon, and the only person I could ever tell was Gail. "I don't want to get into it before our match, but is it okay if... if we talk when we get back to the hotel?"

"Of course, sweetie. You know I'm always here for you," I walked over to her slowly, smiling ever so slightly as she gave me a one armed hug, "Whatever it is, try not to let it get you down, okay? I don't want you to be sad while we're out there, finally getting to be in the ring together!" Gail grinned cheerfully, and I sent her a half-hearted smile and nod in return.

If only she knew exactly what it was that was getting me down in the first place. At least she would do soon. I was scared to admit the things I'd been keeping a secret for so long... but still, the thought of getting it off my chest made everything at least a little bit bearable.


	9. It's Not Right

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I don't know if any of you read my other story, but I basically explained everything there and it took forever. Let's just say I had a lot of stuff to deal with!**

**But I'm back with an update, finally. I hope you all enjoy this one, although it's a little short (they all are at the moment, gahh!)**

**Lastly, big thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, xHalosandwings, Sara-Lou Bennett, Jodie54, xSamiliciousx, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Sonib89, beautifultragedyxxx, BigRedMachineUK, ThatGirl54 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – It's Not Right

Luckily for Gail, I managed to keep myself together for the rest of the night. Our match went by without a hitch and the happiness on my best friend's face made me momentarily forget my problems and just be content having the job of my dreams and the best friend a girl could ask for. That was until our night was over with and we were back in our hotel room, where I had nothing to distract me from what had happened earlier that day.

"So..." Gail flopped down beside me on my bed, startling me from my thoughts. I looked down at the tissue box she was holding out towards me and I cringed, knowing she was ready to listen to what I had to say... but I wasn't going to back out now. It was going to hurt like hell, telling her the truth, but I knew it was finally time to do so, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," I nodded, taking the box from her and shrugging, "Where would you like me to start?"

I looked her way seriously, and her eyes widened as she realised what I was talking about.

"From the beginning?" She asked, and I sucked in a breath as I nodded her way.

"Okay, well... you remember me saying that Wade and I knew each other from England? And that things ended badly?" I waited till she nodded before I spoke again, my voice already trembling, "Well, we met at RQW, I'd been there a while when Wade started and I had to show him around, get him settled and stuff. We hit it off straight away, and we, err... we started dating."

"Wait, what? You and Wade..." Gail trailed off, wide eyed, and if it had been any other conversation, I would have laughed at her expression.

"Yeah, things got pretty serious... but we were young and stupid. One night we went out, got drunk, and we weren't careful." My lips trembled at the memory, and I felt Gail squeeze my hand gently, "A few months later I found out I was pregnant, but Wade, he... he didn't take it well. He didn't even want anything to do with me. So I did the only thing I knew how at that age... I had an abortion, and then I moved away, to America."

"Oh Soph... I'm so sorry," Gail whispered, and I shook my head her way as I grabbed a tissue and wiped away my tears.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. After I moved here, I slowly began to get over what had happened, and then... then he turned back up in my life and it made me feel like that lost little girl all over again. He's been around me constantly, trying to get me to talk so he can 'apologise' for what happened."

"And that's why you were upset earlier? Because of Wade?" Gail frowned, obviously distressed by what I was telling her. I was pretty sure if she had the chance, she would have gone back to before we became friends and stayed away, now that I was telling her all of my problems.

"No, well... I was upset because of him, but it wasn't because he was bugging me or anything. He... he overheard me talking to Randy." I paused, wondering whether Gail would work out what I meant by herself, but from the confused look she was sending my way, I guessed not.

"Randy?" She frowned my way, pulling another tissue from the box and handing it to me, "I don't understand. Why is that bad?"

"Because..." I looked down at my tissue, my vision blurring as I admitted the truth, "Because he's the mystery guy, Gail. I've been dating Randy for the past six months."

Silence fell over the two of us, and I instantly regretted telling her the truth. Everything with Wade was bad enough, but Randy...

"You must be so disappointed in me," I barely even whispered, my voice laced with sadness.

"Soph, of course I'm not," Gail shook her head, and I finally turned to look at her, "What you're doing, though... it's not right, babe. You need to sort out your life before things get even worse."

"You think I don't know that?" I shook my head, "I've fucked things up so bad."

"No... I think it'll be easier to sort out than you think. Wade... I know he might have a funny way of showing it, but he obviously cares about you still. Maybe you should hear him out. And then there's..."

"Randy?" I answered for her, and I could tell by the look she was sending my way that what she was about to say was going to be bad.

"Yeah, and Randy. I know you probably love him, Soph... but this isn't just any guy we're talking about here. He's married."

"I know, and you don't know how much that kills me every time I'm with him, or every time I even think about us. I love him, I really do, and you have no idea how many times I've asked him to tell Jess about us so that we can be together properly, without hiding it from people or ruining other people's lives." I looked over at her, an unhappy laugh leaving me as I nodded her way, "But you're right. Maybe I need to talk to him again... but Wade, I don't think I can, Gail. I don't want to face him or my past again. We've already talked about it a little, and that was painful enough. He hurt me way too much to bring it up again, and I loved him more than anything..."

"Oh Soph," She sighed, pulling me in for a hug when I could no longer speak, "I know he hurt you, but the love that you had... surely there's still enough of that left for you to at least hear him out? The worst that can happen is that the two of you never speak, but at least things will be over. And you never know, maybe you'll forgive him and the two of you will be able to move on happily."

I sighed, knowing the chances of that were extremely slim, but I pulled away and nodded towards my friend, knowing the best thing for me to do was agree. I didn't want to argue with her, in fact, all I wanted to do now was sleep. I couldn't believe how exhausted I was after telling her everything.

"Maybe you just need a few days away from the both of them, to clear your head?" She spoke up again, and I smiled lightly, liking that idea much more than the first.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Hopefully I'll be able to build up the courage to talk to them both if I do."

"I'm sure you will. You're stronger than you think, Soph," Gail smiled, squeezing my hand lightly as her eyes trailed away for a few short moments, "Will you be okay while I take a quick shower?"

"Of course, go ahead," I nodded towards the en-suite, and she smiled my way lightly before she stood up from my bed, collected her clothes and making her way into the bathroom.

A shaky sigh escaped my lips as I pulled my knees up, taking a hold of my mobile from the bedside table and checking it. I'd put it on silent earlier, not wanting to take any calls as I knew I was bound to get some. My lips pulled down as I noticed three missed calls from Randy, along with a voicemail. I desperately wanted to at least send him a text to tell him I was okay... but Gail was right. I really did need to get my head around everything before I spoke to him.

I looked at my phone again, hating the disappointed feeling in my gut when I saw there was no message, no call, nothing from Wade. I knew he had my number; I'd gotten a random text from him before, asking if we could talk which I'd ignored. So why had he not tried to contact me after our fight earlier?

And why the hell did I care so much?

Wiping at my eyes once again, I placed everything off my bed on the floor before I crawled under the covers and pulled myself into a ball. I really was exhausted after my conversation with Gail, but I felt better for it. Maybe now I would finally begin to sort myself out like I'd been telling myself I needed to do for so long.

It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep, but my one last lingering thought went back to what I had spoken to Gail about first... the night Wade and I had gotten drunk, the night he'd gotten me pregnant.

* * *

_I opened up Wade's front door, a giggle slipping from my lips as I tripped over the front step, barely keeping myself upright as I stumbled into the hallway and flipped on the light. _

_I span around slowly and leaned against the wall, biting down on my lip as I watched Wade make himself inside, slamming the door shut behind him with a smirk. I was pretty sure the people that rented the other apartments around him weren't going to be happy with the noise we were making... but we were drunk. We didn't care about that._

_Wade's eyes met mine, and his smirk widened as he walked over to me, resting his hands against my hips as he lowered his head and pressed a hot kiss against my lips. I could smell alcohol laced on his breath, but I was too intoxicated myself to care._

_I'd surprised myself by how much I'd let go while we were out with the other wrestlers. I didn't usually go above a few drinks, but that had always been when I'd had to be the sensible one with my girlfriends. Now I had my big, strong boyfriend to take care of me... why shouldn't I have as much fun as the rest?_

"_Hmm, Fia..." Wade mumbled my name as he gripped my hips even tighter and hoisted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist as I leaned into him, running my hands through his messy hair, "Come on, let's go to my room."_

_Through the haze, I knew something wasn't quite right as Wade carried me through the apartment towards his bedroom, swaying unevenly. It wasn't the first time we'd had sex, by all means, but it was the first time we'd been drunk together... and nothing good would ever come of that._

_But as he placed me down on the large bed and began to work his magic, I forgot about anything other than the pleasure. If only I had been more sensible. If only I'd have realised that one night of bliss would never make up for the next few years of my life that were going to be ruined because of it._


	10. I Don't Hate You

**A/N: Hey everyone! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, Jodie54, Sonib89, SoCalStarOC, BigRedMachineUK, nikki1335, xSamiliciousx _**and **_xHalosandwings_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. I quite like how this one turned out, so hopefully you all do as well. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done, we're only 3 reviews away from 100, eep!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – I Don't Hate You

A week later, and not much had changed. I knew I'd told Gail that I was going to talk to Randy, and maybe even Wade... but saying it was a lot harder than doing it. Don't get me wrong, I wanted more than anything to sort out my life... but with the prospect of ruining what I had with Randy in the air, I was more than reluctant to speak to him. I'd avoided him all week; I hadn't taken his calls or replied to his texts. I was surprised he hadn't turned up at my door yet, demanding an explanation. He did deserve one, after all.

And as for Wade... I didn't even want to think about what had happened between us last time we spoke. I hated how I felt now that he knew about Randy and I. I could feel the guilt seeping through my body at the thought of what I was doing, but even worse, of Wade's disappointment. Why was I so bothered about what he thought?

Maybe because deep down inside, I knew I was always going to care for him, and that small part of me wanted things to go back to how they used to be between us. Before the baby, or any of the drama. But that just wasn't meant to be.

"So babe, are you sure you're okay driving by yourself? I can change plans with Justin and travel with you, if you want me to?"

I turned from zipping up my case, a small smile on my lips as I spotted Gail's worried stare as she zipped up her jacket. I couldn't say I was one hundred percent happy with having to drive for nearly half a day by myself, alone with my thoughts, but what could I do? There was no way I was taking away Gail's happiness just to comfort me.

"No, don't you dare," I shook my head, a smile appearing across my lips, "You go and have fun with Justin while I drive for seven hours by myself. I'll blast some Celine Dion while I'm at it." I desperately wanted to burst out in song, wailing All By Myself, but I knew it would scar my best friend for life.

"Not funny, Soph," She glared my way, and I chuckled as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm joking," I rolled my eyes playfully, looking down at my watch. I was in no rush to leave, but I know Gail had promised to meet Justin early, "I'll be absolutely fine. Now shoo, or you're going to be late."

"Okay, well I'll still pay you for half of the rental as usual," She raised an eyebrow my way, daring me to protest, and I smirked her way in silence. She knew I'd never take the money from her, just as she never would me.

"Whatever you say, Gail," I nodded, standing up from the bed and walking over to hug her quickly, "Have a good time, okay? I'll see you when we get to Georgia. Tell Justin I said hi."

"Will do, be careful, Soph," She told me with a small, concerned smile before she picked up her large case and dragged it from the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

I puffed the air out of my cheeks, wondering what I was supposed to do to pass the time. I wasn't ready to leave just yet. It wasn't like I was in a rush; we didn't have a show until the following night, so I could take all the time in the world.

I smiled to myself, quickly deciding that I was going to make a few hours for myself before I began my drive. Maybe some me time was exactly what I wanted. I'd explore the city a little, do some retail shopping, then be on my merry way afterwards.

* * *

Four seemingly short hours later, I was back at the hotel. It turns out that time by myself was exactly what I needed to clear my mind. Of course, I was still worried about the outcome of the conversations I needed to have, but I wasn't as reluctant to speak to Randy and Wade as I had been before.

The hotel was deadly quiet as I dragged my suitcase through the lobby and checked out, and I took a wild guess that I was probably the last wrestler to leave. I knew most of them liked to get an early start so that they had more time to relax when they got to the new state. I shrugged it off as I paid for the room, smiling appreciatively at the young man behind the desk before I made my way out towards the parking lot.

There were still a few cars around, but I doubted they belonged to any wrestlers. Surely everyone but myself was long gone by now. I threw my luggage into the boot of the car before climbing inside, a groan escaping my lips at the reminder of how far I still had to go till I arrived in Georgia. I slipped the key into the ignition, expecting to have a numb ass within half an hour of driving... but a frown slipped onto my features as I realised the car wasn't starting. I turned the key over and over, growing more anxious and annoyed by the minute, but it didn't work. I sat there for over five minutes before I gave up and jumped out of the car, running my hands through my dark hair with a frustrated screech.

It just had to happen to me, didn't it? I had to be by myself the one time the stupid rental car decided to break down... and I had to have gone shopping so that I was the only person left. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I span around, kicking the tire of the car in annoyance, and a yelp of pain slipped out of my lips as my toes collided hard against the rubber. I hopped around until I was leaning against the car, cursing everything and everyone.

I heard the sound of a car revving up somewhere in the parking lot before it began to drive and my cheeks grew red as I heard it getting closer. Great, now someone was going to see how utterly loopy I was. I tried not to take notice of it as it began to drive by, so I didn't even realise until I heard someone speak that the driver had pulled to a stop behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I span around, my hand rising to my heart at the all too familiar voice. My eyes connected with Wade's, and I felt my stomach drop. He may have pulled up, but I could tell he still wasn't happy with me... and deep down, I honestly didn't blame him.

"My car broke down... so I kicked it," I answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. I waited for his reaction, for him to laugh or even to roll his eyes, but he just stared at me with a blank expression.

"Do you have another way to get to Georgia?" He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look out of the window screen. My eyes narrowed to slits as I looked his way. It was pretty obvious he didn't want to help me.

"Why would you care?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. He turned to look at me again, giving me a look that pretty much told me to answer his question, and an annoyed sigh escaped my lips, "No, I don't, okay?"

Wade groaned at my answer, and I watched in silence as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel for a few short moments before he opened up the car door and got out. He walked over to me, stopping for only a few seconds and towering over me before he walked to the boot of my own car and started to pull out my luggage.

"Umm, what the hell are you doing?" I walked towards him, but stopped when he shot me a glare.

"You're coming with me."

"No, no way," I shook my head frantically. There was absolutely no way I was getting in that car and spending the next seven hours with Wade.

"Then what are you going to do?" He asked as he carried my case over to his own car, not looking at me once as he spoke, "You have no car, nobody else around to drive you... and I can't leave you here by yourself. Get in." He slammed the boot, before he turned to look my way finally, pointing towards the passenger door.

I wanted to refuse point blank... but he was right. No matter how much I hated the thought of having to travel with him, I didn't have another choice. I either went with Wade, or I stayed behind and didn't get to Georgia. At least not for a long time.

"Fine," I sighed, the pair of us falling silent as we both climbed in the car and began the painfully long drive. If I had thought it was going to be bad by myself, it was nothing compared to what it was going to be like now.

* * *

Two hours later, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Wade and I hadn't spoken one word to each other since we'd gotten in the car. There wasn't even any music to soften the awkwardness. The two of us had never had the same taste in music, so we'd agreed in the past that we'd never have any on while we were together. We'd find some other way to entertain ourselves.

Right now, I'd take The Smiths or The Stone Roses over anything.

I turned to look his way, word vomit sliding up my throat by the second. I knew it was probably best to carry on like this, being silent... but it'd got to the point where I was border line suicidal. I couldn't take one more minute of the tension between us.

"Are you going to be like this the entire way there? Because if you are, I'd rather you pull over and I'll walk to Georgia."

Wade turned to look at me for a few seconds, his expression shocked at me finally saying something. His eyes found the road again, but his frown didn't disappear... and neither did he say anything. I really felt like opening up the door and throwing myself out of the car, even if it was still moving. It would have been less painful.

"What exactly do you want me to say, Sofia?" He finally asked, his voice a lot more conflicted than I'd expected.

"Tell me what you're thinking... how you feel about what happened," I pulled my legs up, hating how numb they felt already as I wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head against my knees as I looked over at Wade, my stomach in knots at the thought of finally having this conversation with him... but I guess now that I was stuck in a car with him for another five hours, there wasn't a better time to do it.

"I have nothing to say. It's none of my business."

"Wade..." I began, but his harsh voice interrupted me.

"No, Fia," He growled, and even when he was angry, I could feel my body tingling as he used his nickname for me, "I don't want to do this. You hate me, it's pretty obvious. I hate that you're dating a married man... what more is there to say? Don't you think it's best if we just leave it alone?"

Leave it alone? After all this time, he didn't want to speak? For once, all I wanted was to sort everything out between the two of us and move on... but he didn't. His words stung me like crazy, and I desperately tried not to cry. I hated how damn emotional I was when it came to Wade. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was best to leave it alone, if that was the way he felt... but he needed to know something first.

"I don't hate you," I barely even whispered.

His gaze turned to mine, and for the few short seconds that our eyes locked, he looked nothing but confused... and he wasn't the only one. I knew I'd hated him in the past, more than anything... but I guess it had passed. All I wanted now was to forget about everything that had happened.

When he finally had to turn back around to look at the road, I turned away myself. I had gone from wanting to speak to wanting to say nothing at all. I kept my eyes glued to the outside world, desperately hoping he didn't decide to speak... and for once, I got what I wanted. For the next five hours, neither of us said a word.


	11. Should Have Known

**A/N: Hey everyone! Big thanks go to **_Sonib89, Jodie54, Irshbeth, Liloxbubbly, xSamiliciousx, nikki1335, BigRedMachineUK, xHalosandwings, SoCalStarOC, Animal Luvr 4 Life _**and **_MishaMuse _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**This one is pretty drama filled, so yeah, be prepared haha. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've finished.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Should Have Known

Wade and I didn't speak for the rest of our ride... in fact, for the next few days we were back to how we had been before we'd had to spend seven hours together in the car, and that was completely ignoring each other. I wasn't sure whether he was still angry with me over the fact that I was dating a married man, or whether he just didn't know what to do because I'd told him I didn't hate him... either way, it didn't matter to me. I'd tried speaking to him, and it had failed miserably, but at least I'd tried. I was happy enough with that to get on with my life and deal with my other problems now, and if he felt like he wanted to talk, then so be it. If he didn't... then I guess I'd just have to accept that.

I smiled lightly as I walked through the corridors of the arena, nodding to all the crew and other superstars who congratulated me on my successful match I'd only just finished with Eve. No matter what was happening in my life, I was always on a high after I'd put on a show like that for the crowd. After all, that was what I was there to do. I was still living my dream, and nothing could dampen my mood as I thought of that.

I made my way back towards the locker room, and my smile changed to a smirk as I turned the last corner and spotted both Gail and Justin stood in front of the door I needed. From the way Gail was giggling, I guessed Justin was using some of his shameless flirting lines on her, and I chuckled to myself. It was so nice to see my best friend as happy as she was when she was with Justin. I had to mentally remind myself to thank him for how he was with her next time the two of us were alone.

"Hey guys," I smiled cheerfully as I stepped up beside them, not opting to stick around for long. I didn't want to interrupt them, but it wouldn't have been polite to walk into the locker room without speaking.

"Soph!" Gail grinned as she pulled me into a hug. I laughed lightly at how enthusiastic she was, and I was lucky that it was contagious. I couldn't help but grin at her as she pulled away and stepped into Justin's side, who wrapped his arm around her waist, "How did your match go?"

"It actually went really well, thanks," I looked between the two, rolling my eyes playfully as Justin placed a sweet kiss against the side of her head. My good mood momentarily faltered as I thought about my own boyfriend. I hadn't even spoken to him since the day Wade had found out about us, and even though I had been trying to avoid him, it stung knowing I couldn't be with him like Gail and Justin were now. Not only because we weren't really on speaking terms, but because I had to keep our relationship a secret. That was the main reason I had told him that he needed to tell Jess about us. I just wanted a nice, normal relationship for once... ha, yeah right.

"That's great, Sofia," Justin spoke up for the first time, and I instantly tried to push my dampening mood away, "Gail and I were actually just about to head off, we're gonna catch a movie and then go for a bite to eat afterwards... but you're more than welcome to join us?"

I looked between the two, and I tried not to sigh at the thought of going with them. I could only imagine how utterly left out I would feel as they cuddled and joked together. Perhaps a few months ago, it wouldn't have bothered me... but now wasn't the time to be a third wheel.

"Umm, actually, I was thinking of getting an early night. I'm exhausted, but thank you so much for the offer." I was telling the truth, pretty much. I _was _super tired, and an early night really did sound like the perfect thing right now. I was already craving the feel of my duvet and pillow just from the thought of it.

"Are you sure, babe?" Gail asked me, and I nodded her way lightly, "Okay, well take care of yourself okay? I'll probably stay with Justin tonight, so don't get worried if I don't see you till tomorrow."

"Alright..." I would have loved to have winked her way as she said she'd be staying with her boyfriend, but it wasn't the best thing for me to do when he was stood right beside her. Instead I grinned, pulling her into another quick hug before I backed away to allow them to leave, "Have fun!" I shouted after their retreating forms, waiting until they sent me a quick wave before I finally opened up the locker room door and stepped inside.

The room was empty, much to my relief. As much as I loved my best friend, it was nice to take my time to change out of my wrestling gear in silence. I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten to be by myself in the locker room as I took a shower and pulled on a pair of sweats, a tank and a jacket. The air was extremely chilly outside, but I was going to be in and out of buildings and my thankfully working rental car. I didn't need much protection from the cold.

Taking a quick look at the mirror, I shrugged my shoulders at my make-up free face and messy ponytail. I wasn't going to be the only one that didn't look perfect after a hard day's work... and besides, I really doubted I would be bumping into anyone important now that the show was nearly over with... right?

"Soph..." I opened up the locker room door, jumping nearly half way back into the room at the person stood on the other side. I lifted my hand to my heart, trying to catch my breath as I watched him smirk every so lightly at my reaction, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no... it's okay," I shook my head as I walked closer to him, not being able to stop myself from noticing how good he looked, even in his own sweats and a leather jacket. Maybe it was because I hadn't been around him for so long... or maybe it was because I'd always had a weakness when it came to anything to do with him, "What, umm..." I stuttered, not knowing how to start this conversation. How did you speak to someone you had been trying to avoid for so long?

"Are you the only one in there?" Randy asked, nodding towards the empty room behind me. When I told him I was, he spoke again, "Then is it okay if I come in? We need to talk, Soph."

"Yeah, we do," I nodded, holding the door open for him as I waited for him to make his way inside. It would be extremely awkward if a Diva was to walk in during our conversation, but I was pretty sure they should have all left for the hotel by now.

A sigh left my lips as I closed the door behind us, taking far too long to build up the courage to turn around and face him. Now that we were alone, I was a little less interested in how good he looked and more worried at the expression that crossed his face.

"What are you playing at, Sofia?"

Wow, he sure didn't waste any time in getting to the point, did he? But truthfully, I didn't blame him. If he had told me to choose between my husband and him, then he'd left after a woman I didn't even know he spoke to... and then to top it all off, he didn't speak to me for the next few weeks, well, I would sure as hell not beat around the bush.

"I... I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you, but I've just had a lot to deal with," I shrugged, my eyes not meeting his. It was the truth, of course. I'd had all my problems with Wade to deal with... not that he was ever going to find that out, though.

"Like what? Things that were more important than your boyfriend?" I stayed silent, knowing there was no way I could tell him what it was. No matter how much I loved Randy, he could never know what had happened between Wade and I. It was one thing telling my best friend, but not him... never him. I heard a small snort finally leave him as I didn't answer, and I forced myself to look up to see him shaking his head back and forth, "There you go, hiding behind that wall again. Are you ever really going to let me in, Soph?"

"I don't know, that depends," I was beginning to get angry, but it wasn't just with Randy. I was angry with myself for not being able to sort everything out so I could go back to being the girl I was before Wade had even appeared in my life again, "Are you ever going to tell Jess about us?"

It was Randy's turn to fall silent, and I could feel my stomach twisting as I watched him, his annoyed expression turning into one of guilt.

I knew that look all too well. I knew exactly what it meant. I just wondered how it had taken me this long to realise it.

"I should have known," I shook my head, feeling the tears already stinging my eyes. I hated myself for always being so emotional, especially when most of the time it was my fault. It was this time... I should have guessed before I'd even started this relationship that it was going to end badly, "I'm so fucking gullible," I growled angrily, taking a step towards the door. I didn't know how much longer I could stick around before I burst into tears.

"Soph..." Randy began, stepping towards me, but I held both of my hands up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't... just don't, okay? I don't want to hear it," I looked his way, my lip trembling as I saw the pain in his eyes, but what else could I do? This couldn't go on any longer, not if we weren't going to make anything of it, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but... I just can't," The first tear fell down my cheek as realisation crossed Randy's face, and I didn't wait around to see what was going to happen next. I span around, picked up my bag and fled.

I somehow managed to keep it together as I walked through the arena, keeping my head down as I did so. I had no idea what I would have done if someone had spoken to me... but by the time I reached the car, that didn't matter. My hands were shaking so much that I couldn't get the key in the lock, and the tears that now fell freely blurred my vision. I let out a scream of sadness in the desolate car park, throwing the keys down on the floor before I fell against the car and began to sob.

I didn't know how long I stood there crying, it could have been hours... but I do remember the sudden pair of arms that wrapped around me and the all too familiar voice in my ear.

"Fia, hey now, it's okay, shh..." Wade's thick, English accent spoke as he gripped onto my shoulders and span me around to face him. He looked utterly confused as to why I was breaking down in the middle of the arena parking lot, and I didn't blame him either... but he didn't run away like any normal person would if they saw me that way. Instead he pulled me towards him without a word, allowing me to hold onto him tightly as I cried away all of the future I had hoped to have with Randy.


	12. Forgiveness

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for how long it's taken me to update this. I don't really have an excuse this time, I was just being lazy! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, xSamiliciousx, ThatGirl54, nikki1335, Sonib89, BigRedMachineUK, xHalosandwings, moxxie23, wearefallingup, MishaMuse, Jodie54, Kirstein Renee Orton _**and **_SoCalStarOC _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I actually really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it too. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Forgiveness

I didn't quite remember Wade guiding me back over to his car and helping me into the passenger seat. I couldn't even recall the ride back to the hotel. I guess my mind must have finally decided it had had enough of all the pain in my life and had temporarily shut down.

"Hey..." Wade's voice spoke up from the opposite side of the room, and I jumped, my eyes circling around the hotel room that looked identical to my own... but this wasn't mine. There was no way I was going there to be by myself.

"Hey..." I repeated, my voice sounding croaky after the amount of crying I'd been doing. If it was anyone else I was with, I'd have been embarrassed by how I'd acted... but this was Wade we were talking about. He'd seen me at my worst plenty of times before.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking towards me slowly, and for the first time I noticed he had an extra blanket in his hands. I didn't reply at first, I watched as he slowly took a seat beside me on his king sized bed and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. I was already dressed in one of his large hoodies and covered by the quilt, but I still felt cold. I smiled up at him in thanks, before I shrugged my shoulders. I think that was enough of an answer to how I was feeling. "Is there anything else you'd like me to get you?

"No, thank you," I shook my head, "I think you've done enough for me already."

"I haven't done nearly enough..." He whispered, his eyes finding mine with such force that I had to look away. I knew what he was referring to... but I didn't want to have this conversation now, if I could get away with it.

"Can I ask you a question?" I spoke up once the silence had begun to grate on me. I pulled my gaze back to his, watching as he nodded before a small smile appeared on my lips, "How is it that you're always there when I'm in trouble?" I nudged him with my shoulder teasingly.

"That's a good question," He raised his eyebrow my way, laughing lightly as he shook his head, "I don't know. Good timing, I suppose?"

"Whatever you say, Barrett. More like stalking," I grinned his way, the pair of us laughing lightly... until what happened earlier finally brought the pair of us back down to reality.

We sat in silence again, and I guessed that Wade was probably thinking about finding me in the car park, crying my eyes out. Me? I couldn't stop thinking about the reason I had been doing that in the first place.

"You did the right thing, Fia," Wade broke the silence, and I turned to him hesitantly. He rested a hand against my thigh gently as he spoke, and even through the covers I could feel tingles from his touch, "I know it probably doesn't feel like it now, but you did."

"Really?" I asked, shaking my head. I couldn't believe Wade's words, not through the pain in my chest at the thought of never having Randy again. I knew there had been so many terrible things in our relationship, there had always been an elephant in the room with us from the start... and that elephant had been his marriage to Jess, but still. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been this miserable if I'd just allowed him to still be with her too... right? "Part of me knows that I did do the right thing. It wasn't fair on Jess, on anyone... but I loved him, Wade. I still do, and I think I always will. I don't know why, maybe it's because he was the first guy I ever loved since... since..." I trailed off, my eyes flickering towards him again as I knew I couldn't finish off that sentence. Not after I noticed the look of pure hurt that flashed across Wade's features, even if he did compose himself only seconds afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Soph... for judging you so badly when it came to Randy," He pushed himself back against the headboard and lifted his long legs up on the bed, but I didn't move. I was too frightened to brush against him... to be far too comfortable lay in the same bed as him, "It was none of my business. It had nothing to do with me if you wanted to date him, but I had to stick my nose in and..."

"No," I shook my head quickly, stopping him before he could harm himself with words any longer, "Don't be like that. It's not your fault that you just wanted what was best for me. I mean... we all make mistakes, right?"

"Yes, but I'm the only one here that makes extremely stupid ones."

I took in a deep breath, not liking that I hadn't gotten away with not having this conversation... but now that things seemed to be okay with us, there really wasn't a better time. Well, there would have been, one when I didn't have to worry about Randy... but what were the chances that I was going to be getting that anytime soon?

"Wade..." I sighed, finally pushing myself back beside him. I turned my body so that I could face him, tucking my knees up and wrapping my arms up around them. His eyes found mine, and I knew I was going to surprise the pair of us with what I was about to say, "What happened in the past, what you did... I hate it. But that doesn't mean that I hate you, or that I blame you for doing what you did."

"Wait... I, I don't understand," He shook his head my way, his eyes wide. I smiled lightly, knowing he was going to act that way, and I wasn't surprised. Who would have thought after all the trouble I'd caused, from not wanting to speak to him to practically screaming in his face, that I'd be telling him this?

"You were young, and you had your whole life in front of you. I can't say I'll ever be able to forgive how you went about it... but I don't blame you for not wanting a baby," I shrugged his way, slowly reaching out and taking one of his hands in mine. He looked between our joined hands and my face with wide eyes, and I laughed lightly. "I would never have asked you to ruin your dream before it even started."

We stayed silent for a few more moments as Wade processed my words, his thumb absentmindedly tracing lines across my hand and sending shivers down my spine. I felt terrible, still feeling that way when he touched me after only just breaking up with Randy... but something about Wade had always managed to do that to me. Even when I had thought I'd hated him.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" He finally spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper, but I could clearly make out the hopeful undertone.

"I think so," I shrugged my shoulders, because I still wasn't one hundred percent I could ever forgive him entirely for what happened... but this was a start, "It would be nice, to be able to go back to how things used to be when we first met. We could be good friends again... if you're willing to try."

"Do you really think I'd say no to that?" He asked, a grin growing across his lips, and I couldn't help but giggle his way. Everything might not have been perfect in my life right now, but it did feel like a huge weight had been lifted now that Wade and I seemed to have finally worked everything out. I had to admit, I couldn't wait to have a friendship with him again like we used to have before everything went pear shaped. "You look exhausted... come here."

Wade held his arm out towards me, and I hesitated, wondering if this was the best thing to do... but why shouldn't I cuddle with him? Neither of us were in a relationship now, and it wasn't like we hadn't done worse. I smiled up at him lightly again before I crawled closer to him, resting my head against his chest as the pair of us got comfortable. From the way Wade pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me tightly, I guessed it meant I was going to be staying the night... and I breathed a sigh of relief at not having to go back to my own empty room.

The pair of us stayed silent for a long time, finally allowing me the time to relax into Wade's embrace. I knew I had a lot to deal with the following day, but for now I could fall asleep in the familiar arms of the man who I now had back in my life... at least, I kind of did. I snuggled into his large frame, my eyes slowly beginning to close when I thought our conversation was finally over with...

"Fia?" He asked, his voice low. My eyes shot open, but I didn't move. I was far too comfortable.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, realising that for the first time ever I didn't mind him using his old nickname for me. In fact, my lips pulled up in the smallest of smiles.

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if I hadn't have left you? If I'd been there for you, and we'd had the baby?"

I froze, the only sound in the room coming from the beating of Wade's heart as I lay with my head against his chest. I should have known this conversation would come up sooner or later... I just never really thought about how I'd answer it.

Because the truth was, I thought about it every single day.

* * *

"_Boys, hurry up. Dinner is ready!" I shouted from the kitchen, rolling my eyes as I watched both Wade and our child running around the outdoor swimming pool. My eyes followed them as they circled it a few extra times, before Wade stopped, his hands on his knees as the little boy kept going, not stopping until he skidded to a halt beside me inside._

"_Mummy, can we have dinner outside, please? It's too nice to be in!" He pouted, his bright green eyes sent me a puppy dog look, and I knew I'd never be able to resist. I smiled down at him, shuffling his messy black hair before I told him to go and wait outside. He got a little more like Wade every day, if that was possible... and it made my heart swell that little bit more each time I realised how much he was like his father._

_With a sigh I picked up two plates and made my way outside. It really was a beautiful day, so I didn't see why we couldn't all sit as a family on the patio and eat. I yelped as I stepped outside, nearly bumping into Wade as he came to take the plates from me. _

"_Sorry, beautiful," He chuckled, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on my lips. Even now, over nine years after the two of us had met; we still had the same spark as we always had... although it wasn't without work. Things had been hard when I'd first become pregnant, but we'd pulled through, and now our relationship was stronger than ever and we had a perfect son to prove it._

"_Hmm, that's okay," I smiled up at him, waiting till he turned around till I slapped him on the butt lightly. He span back around, eying me with fake shock as I laughed his way._

"_Alex, you can shut up, too," He turned to look at our seven year old son who had started giggling, making the pair of us laugh even more as I made my way back inside to pick up the last of the food._

_I looked around the average sized kitchen, a sigh of contentment leaving my lips at how perfect my life was. Perhaps Wade and I hadn't gotten what we'd wanted when we were younger... but what we had now was so much better. I worked part time from home, designing websites which I'd picked up a talent for after returning to college when Alex was a few years old. Wade worked as a marine biologist, which certainly brought in the cash... but we still only had a modest home. We didn't need anything else when we had such a perfect family._

_I made my way back outside, placing the last plate down on the table before I made sure Alex was comfortable, placing a kiss on the side of his head as he dug into his food. I rolled my eyes; he really _was _like his father, especially when it came to his appetite. I heard Wade laugh lightly, and I turned to see him looking our way, practically reading my mind when it came to our son._

_I smiled his way, walking over to him again and taking the seat beside him. He moved a little closer to me, turning me to face him before he kissed me lightly, his hand squeezing my knee gently as he pulled away._

"_I love you, Fia."_

"_I love you too, Wade," I whispered, kissing him lightly once more before the pair of us turned around to eat dinner with our son._

* * *

"Fia?" Wade spoke up, interrupting the daydream that I had far too often. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought about telling Wade the truth... but maybe that wasn't something he was ready to know yet.

"No, not really," I shook my head, thankful that my voice wasn't betraying me, "I guess because I didn't like to think of it after it happened, I ended up keeping it that way."

"Yeah... I understand," He added, his voice quiet as I felt his arms tighten around me a little more, before the pair of us finally did fall silent.

At least, my voice fell silent. My mind on the other hand couldn't erase how happy Wade, myself and our little boy had been in my thoughts. If only that had been true. But life never turns out how you want it to.


	13. Talk About Crazy

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_BigRedMachineUK, nikki1335, hiimlilo, MishaMuse, msgemgem, xSamiliciousx, xHalosandwings, Time For A Break, Jodie54, ThatGirl54, Animal Luvr 4 Life _**and **_Sonib89 _** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**So, here comes the next one. I tried to make this one a little more light hearted seeing as so many bad things have been happening lately. I don't really have anything else to say except for enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Talk About Crazy

The following morning, I left Wade's room in a far better mood than when I had entered it. Never in a million years did I think I'd be saying that, but it was the truth. Thanks to him, thinks were... okay. They weren't great, not by a long shot. How could they be when I'd only broken up with Randy less than 24 hours ago?

With a sigh, I thought about the conversations Wade and I had had the night before, and I smiled to myself. I guess the saying 'when one door closes, two doors open' really was the truth. I may have lost the man I loved... but I'd won back the one I _used _to love. I'd won back a great friend. At least that was something.

I stopped outside of my own hotel room door as I rummaged through my pockets for the key card. Once I finally found it, I slipped it in the door, waiting for the green light to show before walking inside. My eyes instantly fell on my best friend's bed, and I squealed in shock at what I saw before me.

Gail had told me not to wait up for her to come back to the room, so I'd expected to still be by myself for quite some time... which meant I really wasn't ready for what I'd walked in on.

"I, umm... oh god," I desperately tried not to laugh as I watched Justin jump up from Gail's bed, practically falling on the floor as he tried to pull on his jeans, his eyes nearly popping from his head at being caught having sex. Gail's face was bright red as she pulled the covers around herself, her eyes shooting between myself and her boyfriend, "I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't realise that you'd be... back."

"No, no... it's not your fault," Justin scrambled around on the floor, picking up his boxers and shoes faster than I'd ever seen him move before. I bit down on my lip, dying to break out in a fit of giggles as he slipped on his trainers and turned to look at Gail, completely embarrassed, "I'll call you later?"

"Sure," Gail nodded her head his way, and Justin didn't waste any time leaving the room. He nearly tripped over his feet as he reached me, mumbling another apology as he ran from the room, closing the door behind him.

I turned back around, noticing Gail was now dressed in Justin's shirt, and I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer.

"Oh my god," I giggled, holding my stomach. I needed to thank my friend, and Justin, for giving me something to be so amused about. For those few short moments, I forgot all about Randy. All about everything that was bothering me, "The look on Justin's face..."

"It isn't funny, Soph!" Gail added, although a small smile appeared on her lips at the mention of her boyfriend's reaction, "Anyway, where the hell have you been? I tried to call you this morning, but you're phone was off."

"Oh, I'm sure you tried to call me," I wiggled my eyebrows her way, but a sigh escaped my lips at the thought of where I had been, and the reason why. Why did a good moment always have to be ruined so quickly? "And... I was with Wade."

"Wait, what?" Gail's eyes grew wide, and I quickly shook my head her way frantically, realising how it must have sounded that I'd spent an entire night with someone I'd been in love with.

"No, it's not like that. I was with him because... because last night, I broke up with Randy," I shrugged, my eyes finding the floor.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry," Gail gasped, walking towards me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a quick hug, "Why didn't you say anything? You should have called me."

"I didn't want to ruin your time with Justin," I shook my head, a sad smile appearing on my lips, "And besides, Wade found me pretty much straight after it happened, and I completely broke down. He brought me back to the hotel and I stayed in his room, but that was it. He was... he was perfect, Gail. He was so much like the Wade I knew before I got pregnant. I don't think I'd realised just how much I'd missed those days until last night."

Gail's eyes flickered to my face, and I frowned her way as I noticed her expression. It was like she knew something I didn't... but how? It wasn't like we were having a conversation about her life.

"And what about Randy? How do you feel about what happened?"

"Honestly? I don't know," I shrugged, a sigh escaping my lips, "I loved him... I think I probably always will love him, but maybe everyone was right. I mean, it wasn't right on Jess, and it definitely wasn't right on me. I didn't want to be in a relationship like that for the rest of my life, where I was always going to be second to her. I want a guy who I mean the world to... and with Randy, I was never going to get that. But it hurts." I barely even whispered the last sentence, knowing it was going to take a lot of time and patience before I could talk about Randy without my chest feeling like it was being crushed.

"Things will get easier, babe, I promise. And at least things between you and Wade are getting better now."

"Yeah," I nodded her way, a small smile growing across my face as I walked over to my own bed and took a seat on the edge of it, "I'm actually going with him to NXT tonight. It's the first elimination stage, and he said he'd like for me to go along with him, if I wanted to. I thought it would be a good chance for us to try and make things right, you know, spending some more time together."

"That sounds great, babe," She grinned up at me, inching over to her bag and pulling out some fresh clothes, "I'm really happy that things are looking up for the both of you. I'm just gonna take a quick shower, but we'll talk more after, kay?"

"Of course," I nodded her way with a small grin, waiting till she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her before I flopped down on my bed, a huge sigh leaving my lips.

I was so mentally exhausted, and it wasn't just because of my break-up. Of course, that did play a big part in it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Randy and I were no longer together, and we never would be again. I'd never be able to hug him, or kiss him, or make love to him...

And then there was Wade. A few months ago, I was living in fear of the day I'd see him again. A few weeks ago, I hated his guts. And now? Now I couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending some time with him that afternoon. Talk about crazy.

* * *

"You're joking," Wade laughed as the pair of us walked through the corridors of the arena we'd only just left the night before. I tilted my head his way, smiling at the sound of his laughter as I re-told the story of walking in on Gail and Justin that morning. It had been a long time since I'd heard that sound, or even seen him smile that way. I'd missed it a lot more than I'd known, "I wish I had been there to have seen Justin's face."

"I can imagine he'd have been even redder if you'd have been there," I smiled his way, and he grinned in return. It felt so good to be able to be like this with Wade again.

"So... how are you feeling?" He asked as the pair of us stopped in the gorilla. Wade had already had a successful match around half an hour ago, but it was nearly time for him to head back out for the first elimination of the show. It was pretty obvious that he was nervous and that he wanted to keep his mind off of it... but did he really have to choose this subject?

"I'm okay," I shrugged, sighing as he raised an eyebrow my way. How was it that even now, after years of not even seeing each other, he still knew when I was lying to him? "Fine... I'm not okay. Every time I think of him, it feels like my heart is breaking all over again, but I didn't expect anything less. I don't think it's possible to leave someone you love and not feel this way," I shook my head, my eyes finding the floor.

"Hey," Wade moved closer to me, placing his fingers under my chin and lifting my head back up to face him. I could feel tingles running through my entire body as he lifted his hand, stroking my cheek softly before he dropped it back to his side and smiled at me, "It'll get easier. I promise."

The sound of the other contestant's voices stopped me from saying anything in return, so I just smiled back his way... even if I wasn't exactly sure what he was saying was the truth. Would things really get easier? I knew it was different with every relationship, but when it came to Wade, things had never gotten easier. In fact, I was pretty sure with time, things had gotten worse. I just hoped I didn't have the same fate when it came to Randy.

"Hey man, you ready to get out there?" Justin's thick, South African accent spoke up as he walked up besides Wade and patted him on the shoulder. His eyes turned to me, and he instantly grew uncomfortable as he tried to send me a smile, "Hi, Sofia."

"Hi Justin," I replied with a smirk, watching as his face grew red once again. He quickly excused himself at the sound of Matt Striker's voice on the mic, and Wade and I turned to look at each other knowingly, both of us desperate to laugh.

"I better get going," He sighed, pointing over his shoulder at the other wrestler's who were all set to make their way down to the ring, "Wish me luck?"

"No, Wade," I shook my head his way, smiling lightly at the confused look he sent my way, "You don't need any luck."

A small smile of his own appeared on Wade's face as he realised what I meant, and I rolled my eyes his way as he sent me a quick wink before he backed up and made his way over to the other men. I watched on as one by one they made their way onto the ramp, sending Wade a wave as he made his way out last. I had to admit, I _was _pretty nervous to see what was about to happen. The chances of him going home first were extremely slim, but what if it did happen? He'd be heartbroken...

And crazily enough, so would I. If it were possible to be heartbroken twice, that was.

I turned my attention to the screen as Wade lined up with the other contestants outside of the ring, ringing my wrists nervously as Matt talked about the polls.

"Come on, come on," I whispered to myself, wondering why I was suddenly so nervous about where Wade was going to come in the ranks. If he got ranked last, then he was out... I couldn't help but feel for him as the pressure built, the screen changing to show who was ranked number one by the pros...

And a huge smile spread across my face as Wade's picture appeared. He was ranked number one, which meant not only was he not going home, but the wrestlers thought that he was the most talented out of all the contestants. He'd done it, and by the looks of things, he was going to go far in the competition... and maybe he'd even end up winning it.

And for the first time since Wade and I had been reunited, I wanted that to be the case. I wanted him to win and become the next WWE superstar, because now that things were good between us again, I couldn't imagine having to say goodbye to him.


	14. Dance With Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! Huge thanks go to **_Jojo Barrett, hiimlilo, moxxie23, Sonib89, xSamiliciousx, Jodie54, xHalosandwings, nikki1335, MishaMuse _**and **_ThatGirl54 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**I'm the world's worst updater, and I really have no excuse for it... I'm just lazy, haha. So here we go, hopefully this one makes up for it. I kinda liked writing this one, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it too! Please don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Dance With Me

I sat in the hotel canteen, a sigh escaping my tired lips as I stirred the coffee in front of me. I'd been home for the past few days, but somehow I felt even more exhausted now than I had been during weeks on the road. Maybe it had something to do with my crazy life right now. There _was _a hell of a lot going on.

"Hey babe!" A far too enthusiastic voice spoke up beside me, and I winced from the sound as Gail skipped into view, dragging Justin along behind her, "I missed you!" She cooed as she pulled away from her boyfriend to give me a quick hug.

"I missed you, too." I couldn't help but smile her way. Even when I was in a bad mood, Gail's excitement was contagious.

"Mind if we take a seat?" Justin asked, his thick accent standing out above the rest of the chatter in the restaurant. I shook my head with another small smile, pointing to the empty chairs at my table. I watched on silently as he placed down the large bowl of fruit he was holding, before pulling out a chair for Gail.

"So, how was your break?" Gail spoke up once again. She momentarily looked up from the breakfast she was sharing with Justin, a grin placed across her features.

"It was okay... boring, I guess," I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. Of course, it was always nice to have a few days at home... but no matter where I was, I missed being in the ring. "What about yours? Have fun?" I asked, sending the pair of them an amused smile. Gail hadn't been able to hide her excitement at the fact that she was spending her few days off at Justin's home.

"It was amazing. I never realised it was so beautiful in Florida." Gail smiled as she turned to look at her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes, wondering how she could be so oblivious about one of the most well known places there was in America.

"Even more beautiful with you there," He answered, before her leaned over to kiss her.

I sighed, instantly growing uncomfortable as the pair of them sweet talked and shared more kisses. I hated myself for feeling that way when it came to my best friend. I wanted her to be happy, of course I did... but I couldn't help feeling down when my own love live was currently none existent.

And just as I thought those words, the reason for that walked into my view.

I couldn't take my eyes away from Randy as he walked towards an empty table, John Cena by his side. They were chatting about something, John joking away like his usual care free self... but Randy, he looked utterly miserable.

I bit my lip, watching on as he span to take his seat, his eyes instantly finding mine. For a brief few seconds, all he did was stare, before a glare flashed across his features and he looked away.

My eyes fell to my drink, and I tried desperately not to let what happened get to me. What had I done to make him so angry with me? Perhaps I had ended our relationship... but wasn't I doing him a favour? At least now he didn't have to choose between myself and Jess. At least he didn't have anything to hide anymore.

"Sofia? Babe, is everything okay?"

I slowly lifted my gaze towards Justin and Gail, cringing slightly as I realised they must have noticed my small meltdown. They were both looking at me concerned, and I sighed, wondering if I should tell them the truth... but then again, what good would that do? Justin didn't even know about Randy, and Gail... she'd probably just tell me to go out, get drunk and forget about the guy.

Actually, that didn't sound like such a bad idea right about now.

"Yeah, I'm good," I nodded, smiling as the idea began to form in my head, "Actually, I was just wondering if you two would wanna head out tonight? It's been a while since I've done anything fun so I was thinking of finding a club around here or something."

I watched as the two of them looked at each other, somehow silently communicating with each other before the pair of them shrugged and turned back to me with a smile.

"Why not? We've not been anywhere for so long!" Gail grinned excitedly, and I smiled back her way. At least now I had something to look forward to.

"Did I miss something funny?"

All three of us turned to the side, but it was only me that seemed to be surprised as Wade towered over us, a slight smirk placed on his lips as he balanced his bottle of water in between his fingers.

"Umm, no..." Justin answered, looking between us all confused. Poor guy, he seemed so oblivious.

"I just thought by the way these two were grinning at each other," He paused, pointing at both myself and Gail, "That I was missing out."

"Oh," I finally turned his way, still feeling slightly strange that I was back to speaking with him again and not to mention back to being friends again... but I wasn't going to complain. It felt ten times better than arguing with him had, "No, not really. We were just talking about heading out somewhere tonight."

"And you should totally come!" Gail blurted out, and my eyes grew wide as I turned to look her way.

Wade looked between all of us for a few short moments, and I bit down on my lip nervously, wondering if he could tell how I was feeling... but truthfully, even _I _wasn't quite sure how I was feeling. On one hand, I wanted Wade to join us. It'd be wrong not to invite him along with us now that he knew. But on the other hand? I was terrified at the prospect of even taking a sip of alcohol around him after what had happened last time.

"Urr... if it's okay with Fia?"

I looked his way, taking in everything about him, from his perfectly slicked back hair to his Nike's. Why was I so damn worried about what had happened in the past? Weren't we supposed to be moving on from that? And besides, we were together back then.

"Of course it's fine," I sent him a look as if he were crazy, followed by a grin. He smiled in return as I patted the seat beside me, the four of us quickly starting a conversation about where the best places to go in our current town were... and for the first time since Wade had come back into my life again, I felt at ease.

* * *

After our houseshow and returning to the hotel to get ready, myself, Wade, Justin and Gail jumped into a taxi and bravely told the driver to take us to the best club around. Luckily for us he did as we asked, and it didn't take long till he pulled up at the side of a curb that was buzzing with people.

Gail and Justin jumped out barely seconds after the car stopped, and I rolled my eyes at them, handing the driver a twenty before I slid out after Wade. I smiled his way as he held his hand out towards me, happily taking it as we joined the queue behind our two friends. You could already feel the excitement as the beat of the music ebbed through the concrete under our feet.

We chatted amongst ourselves about nothing in particular for the five minutes it took for us to reach the front of the queue. After showing our , we squeezed our way through the bodies that already crowded the dance area, making our way to the few empty tables that were left and taking a seat.

"Justin..." Gail pestered him for perhaps the twentieth time in the ten minutes we'd been sitting. After fetching drinks for all four of us, Justin had sat down to an onslaught of pokes and pleads from his girlfriend, "Please can we go and dance now?"

"But I'm an awful dancer..." He whined, his accent even cuter now that he was whining. He turned her way, desperate to get out of it, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the pair of them... especially seeing as he couldn't have been _that _bad at dancing. He'd obviously never seen Wade try...

"Oh don't be ridiculous. All you have to do is sway," Gail rolled her eyes his way, not taking no for an answer any longer as she grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him into the swarm of people.

"Well..." Wade spoke up, and a giggle left my lips as I turned to look his way. My eyes lingered on his light blue dress shirt, the top few buttons unfastened and revealing his perfectly toned chest underneath. I shook my head, not allowing myself to have those kind of thoughts about him, before my gaze met his and he smirked my way, "Gail's in a... excited mood tonight."

"Isn't she always?" I rolled my eyes playfully, taking a sip of my drink. I'd opted on cranberry juice. Although I'd told myself I'd be okay to drink alcohol around Wade, I just wasn't quite ready yet.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not glued to her hip like you seem to be... or Justin, for a matter of fact," He teased, his arm slipping across the back of the booth and onto my shoulders. I gasped slightly from his touch, but I didn't pull away. I didn't want to make thinks awkward between us again, and besides, it felt nice to be in his arms again. Even if it was just as a friend.

"I'll have you know that I'm glued to her hip because she's my best friend," I nudged him with my elbow, my eyes on Gail and Justin as they danced. I shook my head, wondering why he had been so worried about dancing. He didn't look so bad to me.

"Hmm..." Wade murmured, and I turned my attention back to him to see him staring my way intently, his eyes ever so slowly trailing down my body before they reached my own again. I hated myself, but I couldn't help the blush that grew on my cheeks from the way he looked at me.

"Would you like a picture?" I coughed, trying to hide the jittery feeling that had suddenly appeared in my stomach. I raised an eyebrow his way, sending him a small smirk.

"Well..." He raised an eyebrow of his own, leaning in even closer so that his mouth was barely inches from my ear, "Maybe you shouldn't dress like that if you don't want me to stare," He spoke, his gruff voice sending shivers down my spine.

So perhaps I was dressed a little provocatively in my black sheer dress that barely reached my thighs... and let's say didn't cover much else, either. I was pretty sure Wade's jaw had hit the ground when Gail and I had met him and Justin in the lobby.

"Hmm..." I paused, trying to regain my confidence before I turned his way, "What if I want someone else to stare?"

My eyes trailed the crowd towards the bar, and I nodded at a pair of young guys that had been mentioned in our conversation more than once already... mainly because they hadn't quit staring at myself and Gail since we'd arrived.

"You're joking, right? Those blokes?" His tone was completely flat as his hand tightened on my shoulder, and I had to refrain from giggling at him.

So he was jealous? Of _those _men? Surely he knew that I was only joking, right?

Not that it mattered, anyway. If I wanted to go over to them, I would... and it would have absolutely nothing to do with him what so ever. Nope, not at all...

"So gullible," I rolled my eyes his way, watching as he glared at me playfully before I started laughing. I shook my head, turning my attention back to Gail and Justin, and chuckling to myself as I noticed they were going all out. I couldn't miss out on this. My eyes slowly moved back to Wade, an amused smile already growing on my lips.

"What?" He asked, knowing too well what that look meant. He looked terrified about whatever I was going to say.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked, having to hold in my laughter at the look of horror that crossed his features.

"You're kidding," It took him forever to speak, and when he did he scoffed out a laugh, actually believing that I was joking around with him.

"Umm, no. I want to dance. I'm pretty sure that's what you come to a club to do," I raised an eyebrow, watching as his face turned deadly serious.

"Come on, Fia. You know how bad I am at dancing."

"Who cares, Wade? The only person who'll be taking any notice of you is me, and it isn't like I haven't seen you dance before," I shrugged, standing up from my seat.

"That's what _you _think. There's probably a whole bunch of people with cameras in here just waiting to take a ridiculous picture of me." He glared up at me, shaking his head back and forth, "So the answer is still no. There's no way you're getting me on that dance floor."

"Hmph..." I huffed, a sigh escaping my lips at his stubbornness. He really hadn't changed in that aspect at all. My eyes longingly ran through the crowd, grazing over Gail once again before they fell back to the two men that were still looking my way... and an instant smile appeared on my face, "Fine. That's okay. If you don't want to dance, I'll just head over there and ask one of those guys..."

I'd barely taken two steps away from the table before I felt Wade's hand circle my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I smirked to myself as I slowly span back around, noticing the annoyed look on his face as he stood up beside me, making me feel tiny even in my five inch heels.

"I don't think so," He shook his head, lacing his fingers through mine, "Come on," He shook his head in disbelief but he pulled me towards the dance floor, and I grinned to myself victoriously

Not only that, but I couldn't help smiling at the fact that I was actually enjoying myself. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had as much fun as I did watching Wade attempt to dance. And not to mention during the entire night, I didn't think of Randy once...


	15. Moment

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Jojo Barrett, Sonib89, xSamiliciousx, BigRedMachineUK, Jodie54, beautifultragedyxxx, ThatGirl54, moxxie23-, xHalosandwings, wades wife, MishaMuse _**and **_wrestlebuddy_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I know, I am absolutely awful at updating. It's been something like 2 months since I posted the last chapter for this... and I can't apologise enough that it's taken me this long to move my lazy ass and get this written.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry that this one is short... but it had to be ended here. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Moment

"Would you both please relax? You're acting like you're about to be executed or something," Gail spoke up, speaking the words I'd been thinking for the past half an hour.

Time had passed quickly once Wade and I were friends again. Before any of us knew it, a whole month came and went, with nothing too eventful happening in between. I still hadn't spoken to Randy since our breakup, but honestly? I think it was best for the both of us.

And now, it was once again Monday night, meaning Gail and I would be at Raw in just a few short hours... but instead of getting our rest back at the hotel, we'd agreed to accompany Wade and Justin to a meeting they were about to have with Vince along with Heath Slater and David Otunga. One where they were going to find out just where they'd been placed in the final four of NXT.

"I think I'd take a beheading over this right now," Justin looked down at his girlfriend, and she sighed, shaking her head his way.

"I second that," Wade spoke up, and I turned to look at him with a frown.

"Hey," I moved closer to him as we walked through the corridors, wrapping my arm through his and snuggling against it. It wasn't very often that Wade grew nervous, but I knew from experience that when he did, there was very little that could calm him down. One of the things that just so happened to, though, was me. "Don't worry about it, okay? Vince would be crazy not to keep any of you. You've all done such an amazing job, and no matter who wins, I'm pretty sure you're all going to have a future here," I spoke to both of the men, but my eyes were firmly set on Wade's face.

Wade looked down at me, and I smiled his way, squeezing his arm comfortingly. He sent me a small grin himself, but it didn't last for long. Not when he realised we'd reached Vince's office.

"Hey, I was thinking..." Gail spoke up; pulling Justin to a stop outside of the door we had been looking for. Wade and I turned to look her way as well, waiting to see what she had to say, "I think that the four of us should go out to dinner tonight, you know, to celebrate how well you've both done," She looked between Wade and Justin hopefully.

"Why not? That sounds like fun," I spoke up, surprising them all. I had to admit I was usually the most reluctant to go out with them, especially Wade. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea... but they both deserved this after working so hard the last few months, "I'm up first, and Gail is on after with Daniel so we can head back to the hotel, change and meet you in the lobby for... nine?"

"Sounds good to me," Wade smirked my way, and I heard Justin quietly agree with Gail.

"Alright... wish me look," He spoke up again, a sigh leaving him as he reached towards his girlfriend. Gail moved to hug him tightly, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good luck, baby."

A sigh of his own left Wade's lips, before he began to walk towards the door... but I didn't let him go far. I reached out, taking a hold of his hand and stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey..." I smiled his way once again, hating that all eyes were on me as I spoke, but I couldn't let him go in there without saying something, "If it helps... I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Fia. It does," He nodded my way, sending me a smirk that was much more like himself. I grinned in return, finally letting go of his hand and watching as he and Justin walked into the room, my eyes catching David and Heath already seated in the few seconds it took for the door to close.

"Well... this might take a while," Gail spoke up, and I pulled a face as I turned to look at her.

"You're right," I nodded, walking over to the wall facing the door and sliding down it until I was sat on the floor. I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them as Gail quickly joined me.

"Do you think they're going to have problems, if one of them wins?" She asked me out of the blue, and I pursed my lips. I hadn't really thought about that till she'd mentioned it.

"I don't know. I hope not, they're too good of friends to let something get in the way like that," I shook my head her way, before the pair of us tried to think of a better subject to talk about.

Once we started chatting about the latest gossip, half an hour passed by like it had only been five minutes. The door opened, and the pair of us shot up, frowning as Heath came out alone. He sent us a not so happy look and walked away, and Gail and I turned to each other with a wince.  
It only took a few more minutes for the door to open up again, but this time, it was Justin who came out. The silence that filled the hallway as he walked towards us was deafening.

"So? How'd it go, Just?" Gail asked, reaching out and holding onto his hands.

"I... I came third," He finally spoke with a disappointed sigh, and I felt my chest puncture at how unhappy he looked. He'd worked so hard for this; I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"But that's great!" Gail tried to sound enthusiastic, but the look Justin sent her soon shut her up.

"Yeah, really great," He mumbled, before he pulled away from her and walked away.

"Justin..." Gail shouted after him, and she sighed as he completely ignored her. She turned to look at me, pulling a face, "I'm sorry babe, is it okay if I go after him?"

"Of course," I nodded her way, hugging her quickly before I pushed her in his direction, "I'll see you for dinner later?"

She nodded quickly before she span around and jogged down the corridor after her boyfriend, and I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head at how crazy this all was. I felt bad enough that Justin hadn't done as well as he had wanted to. What if Wade was as disappointed as he was?

I jittered around, not being able to stand still as I waited far too long for the door to open up again. This time, both Wade and David left the room at the same time, the two of them nodding at each other before David walked off.

Wade paused, his eyes on the floor for a few short moments before he walked over to me, his mouth set in a straight line. Oh god...

"You're killing me here, Wade!" I finally spoke up impatiently, watching as his mouth slowly began to turn up... into the biggest smile ever.

"What?" I squealed, waiting till he nodded before I jumped into his arms, "I told you that you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" I giggled along with his deep laughter, his arms wrapping around me and picking me up, before he span me around in circles.

"I still can't believe it. I felt so bad when Justin found out he was third, I just never imagined I'd get any further than he did..."

"But you did," He put me down, and I grinned up at him widely, my hands holding onto his arms as he still held me close to him, "You won. We're going to be wrestling together again."

"Hmm..." He mumbled, his eyes locked on mine as he lifted a hand and brushed one of my curls behind my ear, "Just like old times."

At those last few words, I suddenly realised what was happening. I'd told myself time and time again that I wouldn't let this happen between us. I couldn't handle going through what I had in the past before. But here I was, diving into his arms and letting him hold me and standing barely a few inches away from him...

"Umm, okay... I really should go and get sorted. It isn't long till the show starts and I wanna get a work out in before," I coughed awkwardly, pulling away from him.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Wade nodded my way. It was obvious he knew I'd freaked out because of our 'moment', but I was more than thankful that he didn't mention it, "Be careful out there, okay? And I'll see you in the lobby later for dinner?"

"I will," I nodded his way with a small smile, backing away from him slowly, "See you later... and congratulations."

"Yeah," He chuckled; waving his had my way, "Thanks Fia."

* * *

A few hours later, I pulled my rental car into the hotel car park, a large sigh escaping my lips as I turned off the ignition. I leaned back in my seat, temporary closing my eyes as I went over what had happened earlier in my mind.

I was such an idiot. Hadn't I gone through enough when it came to Wade? I couldn't allow myself to make the same mistake again... no matter how I felt about him.

Shaking my head, I finally made myself climb from the car and after grabbing my bags, I walked towards the hotel. The arena was only ten minutes away, meaning Raw was barely half an hour in and I was already done for the night. I knew Wade and Justin would already be back at the hotel too, but it still gave me plenty of time to get ready for dinner... not that I was looking forward to it anymore.

I smiled at the door attendant as he opened it up for me, and after making sure that the lobby wasn't full with fans, I quickly walked across the marble floor towards the elevator, my foot tapping impatiently as I waited for it to arrive...

But when it did, and it opened up to reveal the person inside, I'd wished I'd taken the stairs. What was he even doing here? He should have been at the arena at least an hour ago.

"Randy..." I spoke, dread filling me at the unhappy look on his face as his eyes found mine.


	16. I Miss You

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I think I lost a couple of readers because it took me so long to update, haha... so thanks to everyone who stuck with me!**

**I didn't want to leave this one too long without updating as I know I left you with a cliff-hanger. I hope you all enjoy this one, please don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – I Miss You

"I, umm..." I felt like a fool as I stumbled for words, wondering if I should just turn around and use the stairs... but for some silly reason, Randy's gaze held me in place. It wasn't the pissed off glare that he'd usually been sending me as of late. It was more heated, more like the one he'd used to give me when we were together. I swallowed the lump in my throat; my entire body feeling like it was on fire from his scorching eyes. It had been a while since I'd been this close to him... in fact, it had been a while since I'd seen him full stop. I'd forgotten how utterly perfect he looked. "I'm sorry, I'll just..." I paused, having no idea what I was 'just' going to do. I hadn't spoken to Randy since the day we'd broken up, and I'd hoped the day we did would be way, way in the future.

"No, it's okay..." He shook his head, stepping forward to keep the lift door open. His eyes never left mine, and I began to feel uncomfortable... especially seeing as he still seemed to have the same effect on me as he always had, "How are you?"

"Me?" I was more than surprised that he even cared how I was. I mean, I wasn't the only one to blame... but I had been the one to call things off between us. Not to mention after the few times I _had _seen him since then, he'd practically burnt a hole through my skull. "I'm good, thank you, and you? Shouldn't you be at the arena?" I frowned, suddenly realising that he was only just leaving the hotel, and I was already back.

"I'm okay," He nodded with a small smile, "And no, I actually have the night off, but I had a bunch of promotional stuff to do. I'm about to head home." He nodded towards his luggage on the floor next to him.

"Hmm, home sounds good," I tried not to let the tightness in my chest at the thought of Randy returning to Jess seep through, but I'd never been very good at hiding how I felt, "Well don't let me stop you..."

I went to pass by him, wanting nothing more than to climb in the lift and get away from him before this got any harder than it already was, but Randy had other intentions. His arm shot out in front of me, blocking me from going anywhere as his other hand circled my arm gently.

"Wait," He took a step closer to me, and I gasped at how close his face was to mine. Only a few more inches and I could press my lips against his... _no_. As much as I wanted that, I couldn't. Randy wasn't mine to kiss anymore. He never had been mine... "Can we talk? Please?" He pleaded, and before I could refuse, he pulled me into the lift and pressed a button, closing us in the tiny little space with nothing but each other.

The pair of us stayed silent for what felt like forever, and despite wanting to escape, I knew that maybe it was time to talk. Maybe it was time for the two of us to put everything behind us.

"Randy..." I began to say, but I didn't get far before I was interrupted.

"I miss you, Soph."

I ran a hand through my hair, turning to face the back of the lift as I tried to work out what I was supposed to do. I felt Randy close to me before I heard him. Even now, it was like I _knew _how close his skin was to mine. His large hands found their way to my shoulders, the heat burning me even through my clothes. I bit down on my lip, a shiver running down my spine. I didn't want to feel this way, but this was Randy we were talking about.

"I miss you too..." I barely even whispered, and I felt his lips smile as he pressed them against the side of my neck.

The familiar feel of his body pressed against my own made me let my guard down almost instantly. Why couldn't I have this? It was what I craved for, to be with Randy. Why was it so wrong?

"You know," He purred as he left a trail of kisses across my neck before he span me around, his lips barely a few inches away from mine as he spoke, "All you have to do is say the words and we can be together again." He leaned forward, placing kisses along my jaw before he pressed one hot kiss against my lips...

And then I pulled away. Not only to do what was right, not only for Jess who would be heartbroken if she found out her husband wasn't faithful to her... but for the brief, barely there image of Wade that flashed through my mind. His face was full with disappointment as I relived the day he found out about Randy and I, and for some ridiculous reason, I knew I couldn't have him feel that way about me now. Now that the two of us were so close again, I couldn't imagine seeing him look at me that way.

"No, I can't do this," I shook my head, backing away from him. I heard the ding of the doors, and I'd never been so thankful. I didn't even care what floor I was on, I just couldn't hang around any longer. I'd end up giving into him if I did... "I'm sorry. I love you, and I think I always will... but this can't happen anymore," I took in his bewildered expression, before I brushed passed him and out into the hallway. I started to walk towards the stairway, but I didn't get far.

"No, you don't just get to walk away like that," Randy was closer than I'd realised, and he grabbed a hold of my arm, spinning me around roughly.

"Look, I can't do this right now okay? I've gotta be somewhere..." I couldn't look at him; I didn't want any part of this anymore.

"Really? Somewhere more important than here?"

I suddenly grew angry, using all my force to pull away from his grip. What did it have to do with him where I was going? He wasn't a part of my life anymore.

"I promised Gail that I'd go out and celebrate with her and..." I trailed off as my eyes finally met his, and his gaze turned to steel at the sound of and. Maybe I should have kept the other people quiet.

"And who?"

"And Justin... and Wade." There was no point trying to hide it now. Besides, he'd always been able to read me better than I'd of liked.

"Wade," He shook his head with a smile that made me shiver... but not in a good way, "I should have known that was why you turned me down."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow his way, completely confused.

"Don't be stupid, Sofia. Do you think I don't hear all the whispers backstage? Something is going on between the two of you."

I balked, wondering what the hell he was talking about... and not to mention what these whispers were about. People really thought Wade and I were a couple? Okay, so maybe we'd spent a decent amount of time together lately, but that was all... right? And the fact that his face had been the reason I'd pulled away from Randy only a few moments before had absolutely nothing to do with it. Nothing at all...

"You think Wade and I are together?" I had to laugh, shaking my head his way, "You have _no_idea what's going on in my life anymore, how dare you go around assuming that everything you hear about me is true. Hell, if I'd have done that when it came to you I wouldn't have stepped within 10 feet of you." It was well known that Randy hadn't been the nicest guy around when he first started in the business, but even after hearing all the stories about him, I didn't let my perspective of the man I love change. Or the man I loved... because this Randy sure wasn't anything like the one I'd known before.

"You can't even admit it," He shook his head my way, running a hand over his buzz cut before he began to back away from me, "You know, I don't even know why I'm bothering with you," He sighed, shrugging his shoulders before he span around and walked away from me without another word.

My eyes stayed glued to his form until he was back in the lift, leaving me in silence. I let out a shaky sigh as I leant against the wall, wondering what I'd done to deserve this. Things had finally seemed to be getting back to how it used to be... but who was I kidding? We all knew my life never stayed on the right track.

* * *

"Hey you, where have you been?"

I hadn't expected company when I finally walked into my hotel room, so I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard Gail's voice. I span around, spotting her putting in a pair of earrings as she sat on her bed, slightly amused by my reaction. I glared playfully her way as I walked over to my own bed and threw down my things, wondering how she'd managed to get there before me. I guess I'd been with Randy longer than I'd realised.

"I umm..." I tried to think of some excuse, but nothing came to mind. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, closing my eyes as I spoke, "I ran into Randy."

"What?" Gail squeaked, making me squeeze my eyes shut even further, "How did it go?"

"On a scale of 1 to the worst conversation ever?" I mumbled, and I heard a sigh escape my best friend's lips.

"That bad?"

"No," I shook my head as I finally sat up and looked at her, "It was worse. He... he was in the lift, and he said he wanted to talk. He pulled me inside, and he kissed me... and then said if I wanted, we could be together again."

"Soph, you didn't..."

"No, I didn't," I sighed, hating the way my eyes stung. I knew I'd done the right thing, but it still hurt like hell. "I told him I couldn't do it and then he got all pissed at me."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry," she looked my way sympathetically, "Do you wanna take a rain check on tonight? I can call Justin and tell him we'll go another time and we can eat greasy food and watch chick flicks?"

I smiled her way lightly, liking the sound of that but knowing I couldn't agree. Not only could I not keep Gail away from her boyfriend, but I didn't want to sit around and mope. I wanted to go out. Maybe a good night out would make me forget about what had just happened.

"No, it's fine. I've been looking forward to this way too much to back out because of Randy," I shook my head as I stood up and sorted out a fluffy towel, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower and I'll be with you, okay?"

"Sure babe," She nodded my way with a bright smile, which I returned... but the moment I was alone again, it slipped from my face. I wanted to be excited about the night ahead, but I just couldn't bring myself to be any more. I didn't think even a night of celebrating with Gail, Justin and Wade was going to make things better for me this time.


	17. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! First of all, I just want to say how terribly sorry I am for how long it's taken me to update this. I went through a period of hating everything I wrote, then of thinking I'd given up on this story... but I'm finally back!**

**Hopefully I haven't been gone too long that you've forgotten what the drill is (I've gotta admit, I had to read over the last few chaps to remember where I'd gotten to). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Some Things Never Change

I sat at our table in the restaurant we'd been recommended by a member of our hotel staff, pushing the food around my plate with no intention of eating it. I hated that I was being such a party pooper... this night was for Wade and Justin, and I was without a doubt ruining it with my glum mood, but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Randy and I only a few hours earlier in the lift.

"So a bunch of the girls told me that they were all heading out to a club around here tonight. It's only just opened and supposed to be like, amazing or something. If I ask our waiter for directions, what do you say that we head there for a bit?"

I looked up from the table, frowning as I realised I'd been out of it for so long, I hadn't even realised that everyone else was pretty much finished. I sighed as I pushed my plate away from me, watching as Justin happily agreed with his girlfriend. Gail turned to look my way, a comforting smile appearing on her lips. She already knew what was bothering me, but I'd asked her not to mention anything to the guys. I didn't want their night ruining.

She was doing a pretty good job up to yet, too. In fact, she'd barely even acknowledged me the entire time we'd been at the restaurant. I guess Justin was a too big of a distraction for her.

"Sure, I don't see why not... if it's okay with Fia."

I turned to look at Wade, my throat swelling with emotion as I saw the worried gleam in his eye. Part of me had hoped he wouldn't notice I wasn't myself... hell, my best friend was having a good enough time not to bother... but this _was _Wade we were talking about. He always knew when something wasn't right. I was just grateful that he hadn't decided to bring it up in front of everyone.

"It's fine with me," I nodded. Truthfully, it really wasn't fine with me. All I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and curl up in a ball under my covers... but this night wasn't about me. It was about Justin. It was about Wade. And I wasn't going to ruin it for them.

"Okay, well if everyone is finished, let's get going," Gail was far too enthusiastic as she waved our waiter back over to the table. After we all paid a quarter of the bill each, and after we'd found out that the new club was called Liquid and only a ten minute walk away, we left the restaurant.

Justin and Gail quickly took the lead, walking hand in hand with each other as they tried to work out which was the best way for us to get where we were going. With my hands shoved in my pockets, I slumped behind them, Wade walking silently by my side. My eyes stayed glued to my best friend and her boyfriend as they giggled, and I suddenly felt tears begin to burn my eyes.

Why could things turn out perfect for everyone else but me? Why was it that when things were finally getting back on track, something had to happen to fuck everything up again?

"Fia? Can we talk for a minute?"

I knew it was only going to be a matter of time now that Wade and I were alone until he asked me what was wrong, so I wasn't surprised when his hand took a hold of my arm gently and pulled me to a halt.

I turned to look his way with a sigh, wondering what I was supposed to tell him. Could I really tell him the truth? Or better yet, would he really want to _know _the truth? Out of everyone who knew what had happened between Randy and I, he had taken it the worst. I was pretty sure he didn't want anything to do with the problems the two of us were still having.

"I guess so..." I finally spoke up, shrugging my shoulders. I noticed that Gail and Justin were nearly out of view already, too wrapped up in each other to notice that we'd stopped.

"What's going on, Sofia? Why are you suddenly being so quiet? Did something happen?" Wade took a step closer to me, lowering his head slightly so that there was less of a height difference between us.

My eyes found his, and I suddenly felt extremely awkward. Didn't he remember what had happened at the arena earlier? I was more than surprised that he hadn't mentioned our little 'moment'... so maybe it had just been me. So not only did my life suck right now, but I was going crazy too.

With a sigh, I shook away my thoughts, wondering whether I should just tell Wade what had happened between Randy and I. I really didn't think he'd drop it until I explained.

"It did, didn't it? What's wrong beautiful?" He spoke in a hushed tone, reaching forward to brush one of my curls out of my face. My eyes automatically closed at the feel of his skin brushing against mine, and I sighed, shaking my head his way.

"When I got back to the hotel, I ran into Randy. Everything was fine until... until he said he missed me and that he wanted me back. And then, he umm... he kissed me."

My eyes stayed locked with Wade's the entire time, and I winced as I noticed his whole expression harden. I knew he was going to be pissed...

"He kissed you?" His voice was far too calm as he shook his head my way, one of his hands lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yeah..." I nodded, "But nothing else happened, I swear. I pulled away from him. Part of me will probably always love Randy, but I don't want that anymore. I don't want to ruin someone else's life."

Wade stared my way intently, his face completely puzzled as he took in what I'd said. The silence grew, and I sent an awkward smile his way, just wanting him to say something already. The smallest of smiles appeared on his lips at my actions, and I couldn't stop myself from feeling slightly better. At least he was happy about what I'd done.

"I'm guessing that didn't go down so well though, right?" He raised an eyebrow, practically reading my mind.

"No," my eyes found the floor as I shrugged, "Let's just say if he didn't hate me before, he definitely does now."

Wade didn't say anything in return; instead he closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I closed my eyes and lent into his huge frame, allowing him to hold me tightly. I sighed intently at how familiar this felt... at how safe I felt when I was in his arms. Some things never changed.

"I'm sorry beautiful," He finally spoke, his hands rubbing slow circles across my back, "I wish I knew what to say to make everything better."

"You don't need to say anything, you being here is enough," I shook my head, lifting it to look his way with the smallest of smirks, "But you know, Randy's a dick would be nice."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better... he really is a dick," Wade chuckled, and I laughed lightly his way, hugging him tightly for a few more seconds before I pulled away.

I sighed to myself as I moved out of the warmth of Wade's arms, all my problems feeling like they were seeping back into me now that he was no longer protecting me from them. But I couldn't stay in his arms forever. Not only because I needed to stop being so morbid on his night... but because I couldn't let him get the wrong impression. I couldn't let myself get the wrong impression.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Don't be ridiculous Fia," He rolled his eyes, brushing his thumb across my cheek, "You could never ruin anything for me."

His eyes met mine, and for those few seconds I was back to being a teenager again. I was back to the silly girl who had fallen for Wade the moment he'd given me one of those looks...

"So..." I coughed, stepping away from him and breaking our eye contact. This was _not_what I needed to be doing right now, "We should really get a move on. Gail will have an aneurysm when she realises we're not behind her."

Wade laughed lightly and nodded his head, holding his hand out towards me. I hesitated for far too long, wondering what I was supposed to do... but this was insane. Even if Wade and I could never be like we once were, he still meant a lot to me. There was no harm in holding hands, right?

I smiled his way, wrapping my fingers through his as we began to follow the path again, but even then, my thoughts were no brighter than before.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not still thinking about him, Fia."

I forced myself to turn away from Gail and Justin who were in the middle of the dance floor, my eyes finding Wade who was sat beside me at our table, a frown obscuring his features. I shrugged my shoulders his way, not really having an answer. Part of me was still thinking about Randy. The rest was wondering why Wade and myself seemed to be the only 2 there that didn't have a date.

"It's not exactly easy," I finally spoke, my eyes on my drink as I stirred it around gently.

"But it should be," Wade shook his head, and I sighed as I turned to look his way again, "The guy is just trying to make things difficult for you. You ended things, and he should leave it at that. He's married for god's sake; you'd think he'd have moved on by now."

I pursed my lips as I listened to Wade's words... and realisation suddenly hit me. That was _it. _The only way I was ever going to get over Randy was by moving on. I needed to find myself a new guy. Someone who was hot, funny, polite... and preferably not married. I needed to find someone who would make me forget about Randy completely.

"You're right. You'd think he would have... and you'd think I would have, too."

"What?" Wade raised an eyebrow my way, "No, I didn't mean you, Sofia. It's understandable that you..."

"Maybe, but don't you think everything would be better if I _did _move on? That's the only way I'm going to forget about Randy."

Wade frowned my way... but he didn't speak a word. Instead, for the first time since I'd known him, he fell completely silent, his attention turning to his pint of beer. I was more than confused... why was he suddenly acting so awkward?

And then I suddenly realised what was wrong, and my stomach filled with dread. Even though I hated to admit it, I still and always would have feelings for Wade. Maybe it was the same for him... maybe the reason he didn't want me to move on was because he was jealous.

I thought back to all the times we'd spent together as a couple. Everything had been so perfect at first until we turned careless... and it ruined everything. No matter what, the baby would forever be a part of our lives, and I didn't want to relive that again.

No matter how much I did still care for him, I'd never let myself go down that road again. The guy that would help me move on from Randy could never be Wade. Not when what I really needed to do was move on from him, too.


	18. Want

**A/N: Well hello there, my awesome readers! Thank you to everyone who R&R'd the last chapter, I love you all so much!**

**Now this one was one of the chapters I've been waiting to write from the start. I had SO much fun writing this one, I just wish I could have made it longer, haha. I hope you all like it too, and please don't forget to leave lots of feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Want

"Eurgh, I'm never drinking again."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head as I jogged at a steady pace on the treadmill. Gail was on the one beside me, but she wasn't working out... instead she opted to lean over the handles and groan in pain. Justin was stood beside her, his own workout stopped in its tracks as he comforted his girlfriend. We were up early for our gym session, as we always were when we were on the road, but my best friend was a little worse for wear after our night out.

"That's your fault. You knew we had to be up early this morning."

"Yeah, but it felt like such a long time away..." She moaned, rubbing her temple with her finger tips. Justin asked her something I could barely hear, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly as she shook her head his way.

I rolled my eyes as I pressed the off button on the treadmill, jumping down to the floor. I grabbed a hold of my towel and dabbed at my face before I turned to look their way.

"You didn't have to drink so much, though. I had two... you had something close to ten."

"Yeah, because you were too busy scamming on Wade," Gail shot out, and although I knew she was messing around, I flinched. So maybe Wade _had _looked extra perfect last night... but I hadn't been staring. At least not a lot...

Speaking of Wade, I frowned as I looked down at my watch, realising that he was nearly half an hour late. He'd agreed to meet us in the gym when we'd gone our separate ways the night before, yet he still wasn't there. That wasn't like him at all. He was the tardiest person I knew.

"I'm pretty sure you were too glued to Justin to know whether I was drooling over Wade or not," I frowned at the pair of them, bending down to shove my towel in the top of my bag. I fished around in it for my bottle of water, taking a quick drink before I leaned back against the treadmill.

"Actually, Justin noticed too... didn't you baby?" Gail asked, finally straightening up and turning to look at her boyfriend. I had to admit, she looked awful... but I wasn't going to feel sorry for her when it was self inflicted.

"Umm... I guess so, yeah," He nodded, looking extremely awkward at being brought into our conversation.

I shot Gail a look as she turned towards me with a triumphant smirk. I didn't mind her speaking to Justin about me, or about Wade... but what I didn't want was her telling him about our past. The last thing I wanted right now was someone else knowing what had happened between us.

"I think I'm gonna head back to our room. I feel awful."

"I'll come with you," Justin wrapped his arm around Gail's waist and pulled her into his side, the pair of them staring my way as he spoke, "You'll be okay here, right Sofia?

"I'll be fine," I nodded, running a hand across my messy ponytail and cringing, "I'll probably just have another half an hour then I'll head back up anyway."

After quickly saying goodbye, the pair of them left me to it. I sighed as I looked around the gym that was already getting busy, knowing I should really work out more... but I couldn't bring myself to. I was beginning to get far too worried about the fact that Wade hadn't turned up.

Putting my drink back in my bag, I picked it up and threw it over my shoulder. I could always come back to the gym later on... Wade was more important right now. I knew which room he and Justin had been staying in, so after finally making my way out of the hotel gym, I headed towards the lobby.

I didn't get far. I'd barely reached the reception desk when I noticed the huge crowd that pooled around the entrance. At first I figured it was probably fans who had found out where we were staying, but as I looked closer and spotted Gail, Justin and a number of other wrestlers, I frowned. What the hell was going on?

Jogging over to the crowd, I pushed my way past the commotion until I reached my best friend, resting my hand against her shoulder to get her attention.

"Gail? What's going on?" I asked, her pale face growing even whiter when she realised I was there. I felt my stomach tighten... why would she look at me that way?

"Its... Wade. And Randy."

"What?" My eyes grew wide, and I tried to look around the crowd to spot either one of them. I was even more confused when I realised they weren't there, "What are you talking about?"

"We don't really know what was going on, but when we got here, people were pulling the two of them apart. Randy stormed off, and Wade eventually went up to his room. I think he was hurt."

My knees gave way; the only thing holding me up was my grip on Gail. I'd always known that both Randy and Wade meant a lot to me... but never this much. They were fighting? I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, an awful feeling creeping up inside of me.

And Wade was hurt. This was all my fault.

"I... I need to go and see if he's okay," I shook my head, bringing myself out of my trance. My eyes met both Gail's and Justin's, and they sent me a concerned look as I began to back away from them.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, it's fine, I just..." I didn't know what else to say, so I just shook my head their way before I span around and pushed myself back out the crowd. I made a bee line for the elevators, waiting impatiently for the thirty seconds it took to reach the lobby floor.

I jumped inside and hit the button I needed, nervously pacing the small width of the lift. Why would Randy and Wade get into a fight? It was obvious that the pair of them weren't a fan of each other... but still, they barely knew each other, except for because of me.

I knew that I had to check on Randy too. I needed to know what this whole thing was about, even if he was the last person I wanted to speak to.

But right now, my priority was Wade. I don't think I'd ever been so scared as when the words _I think he's hurt _left Gail's lips. For a few short seconds, it even made me question how I truly felt...

I practically ran from the elevator once it reached the floor I needed, and after hurriedly checking the door numbers, I finally found the one I was looking for. I knocked on it frantically, probably looking like some kind of insane person to the few hotel guests that passed by in the time that it took Wade to open the door.

"Soph..." Wade groaned when he realised it was me, running a hand through his messy hair and down his face. I watched as he winced when his hand connected with his eye, and I gasped as I spotted the huge gash that sat above it. His cheek was bright red too; it was obvious that he was going to bruise pretty badly. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to check on you, you idiot," I glared at him, stepping forward and pushing him back into his room. I closed the door behind us... this really wasn't a conversation anyone else needed to hear, "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the bed, a first aid kit lay open on it. He searched through the items, throwing them to the side in frustration when he didn't find what he wanted. "What exactly did you hear, Sofia?" He span back around, and I knew he was angry. He never used my full name unless he was annoyed or extremely serious.

"I heard that you and Randy got into some stupid fight. Do you have _any _idea how much trouble you could get into if Vince finds out?" I moved closer to him, nearly pulling my hair out in frustration as I dropped my bag down on the floor.

"Right," Wade shook his head, a not so happy laugh leaving his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes not once leaving mine, "I see you're here to scold me straight away. I don't see you doing the same to Randy."

I stared his way, my anger slowly leaving me as I took him in. He looked awful, and I wondered if Randy looked the same. I really doubted it... Wade had most likely come out of their fight the worst.

Sighing, I moved closer to the bed, kneeling down in front of him. I leaning over, resting my weight on his knees as I sorted out something from the first aid kit that I could use to clean his wound. After finding what I needed, I moved back, my eyes meeting his as I slowly began to dap along his cut.

"You're right. I'm sorry... but all I could think about when Gail told me that you were hurt was that I needed to be here with you." I spoke, scaring myself by how truthful I was being. Speaking like this to Wade was walking an extremely fine line... but he needed to know this, "I needed to know if you were okay."

"I am okay," He spoke, his eyes meeting mine and a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips, "Really."

"Right. One thing I'll never forgot about you, Barrett, is that you never admit when you're _not _okay," I glared his way playfully, making him chuckle. I wiped away the last of the blood on his face in silence, checking for any more cuts before I stood up and threw away the cloths.

"I didn't start it, you know." I span around, my eyebrow raised his way even though I already knew what he meant. I walked back over to him, gingerly taking a seat on the bed as he spoke again, "I was heading to the gym, and Randy came out of nowhere. He got all up in my face about... about you. He thought I was the reason why you didn't want to be with him. He took a swing at me, and you know the rest," He shrugged, his eyes sliding across my body until they met my own. I swallowed nervously... I remembered that look. It had driven me crazy back when we had dated... and not much had seemed to change.

"I knew this was all going to be my fault," I sighed, closing my eyes. I rested my head in my hands, my voice muffled as I shook my head, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me, Wade. I swear to god if I could right now, I'd punch Randy myself."

"That's definitely something I'd love to see..."

Wade's amused voice made a half smile grow on my lips, and I peered through my hands, watching as he smirked my way. I rolled my eyes as I sat up straight, my hand automatically reaching out to take a hold of his. I felt the familiar tingle as his skin met mine. My body still reacted to his touch just as it always had. How could I still want him as much as I had before?

And yes... I did want him. There was no point lying to myself about it anymore. It still didn't mean I was going to do anything about it.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, peering at him through my lashes... my breath catching as I saw the way he was looking at me. It was like everything I'd just been thinking, he'd heard. His gaze was unbelievably heated, his eyes moving from my own, down to my mouth.

"Yes, there is one thing," He nodded, before his hands took a hold of either side of my face and his lips pressed against my own.


	19. I Think You Should Leave

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Giant thank yous go to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all. **

**Now, I know you were all super happy about what happened at the end of the last chapter... and I'm pretty damn sure you **_**won't **_**be happy with how this one turns out. But my loves, have no fear. The story definitely has a long way to go yet, and all I can say is... chapter 23 ;).**

**Anyway, here we go. Please don't forget to leave feedback! I'll try and update as soon as possible but with my new job, it's hard to say when I'll have time to write.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – I Think You Should Leave

This was wrong. I knew the second that Wade's lips met mine that I needed to pull away, that I needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. I couldn't be doing this... not after everything I'd been through because of him.

It was wrong.

But how could something so wrong feel so _right?_

Wade's hands trailed lower, resting on my shoulders for a few short moments before sliding around my back. His fingers expertly worked their way under the bottom of my tank top, and a moan escaped me as he began to caress my bare skin. I inched closer to him, my own hands pressing against his t-shirt clad chest as I crawled onto his lap. The entire time my brain was screaming at me in protest. This was _Wade_, we were talking about. He was the man who had made me miserable, who had broken my heart... but he was also the only man that I had ever truly loved. At that thought, I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

His mouth left mine, only to trail kisses along my neck, his teeth nipping at my skin and driving me crazy with want. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with his unkempt hair. It was so much shorter than I remembered from before... before, when we ruined everything by doing exactly what we were doing now.

"Fia..." Wade groaned my name, and all of a sudden my thought's managed to out-run my body. I pushed back against him, my eyes wide as I realised what we were doing. Oh god, I was so stupid. And now Wade was looking at me with confused, hurt filled eyes as if he'd done something wrong. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat, not being able to look him in the eyes as I crawled off his lap. "Soph, what's wrong?"

"_This _is what's wrong," I shook my head, pointing between the two of us as I stood up. I gripped my hair, pacing back and forth as I tried to work out what I was supposed to do. I'd made some mistakes in my life, but boy, this was one of the biggest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Wade began, but an unhappy chuckle left his lips as he trailed off. I span around to look at him, nearly jumping from my skin at how close he was to me. "You know what? I'm not going to lie to you anymore. You deserve the truth... and the truth is that I did mean to kiss you. I _had _to. Ever since the day I laid eyes on you again, all I've been able to think about is you." His hands reached out, one of them resting on my shoulder, the other caressing my cheek. His eyes never left mine, and the intensity in them nearly blew me away. If I hadn't had been holding on to how I'd felt once things had gone downhill between us the first time, I knew I'd have already given into him.

And I also knew that what I was about to do was going to hurt him, but what other choice did I have?

I began to shake my head his way, trying to send him the most sympathetic look I could muster as I gently pried his hands away from him and stepped backwards.

"Fia, wait..."

"I can't do this, Wade. I'm so sorry, but I can't." I paused, already feeling the familiar sting as tears threatened to fall from my eyes, "I can't get hurt again."

"And I understand that, I do... but you know me. You know I've changed, and you know I'm not lying to you when I say I'd never do that to you again," He shook his own head, easily reclosing the gap between us. His hands found mine, engulfing them in his large grip as he desperately tried to change my mind, "I thought you'd said that you'd put what happened behind you?"

"I did, I had," I barely even whispered. I wasn't lying, I _had _put it behind me, but that was so that Wade and I could be friends. I'd never mentioned anything about a relationship. "Just not when it comes to this."

"But how is this any different? All I'm asking for is another chance. Please, let's just... start over. I'll do anything you want me to do, we'll take it as slow as you need it to be, just please let us try one more time. I need you, Sofia," Wade's voice was wavy with emotion, his hands holding mine so tightly it was painful.

I forced myself to look him dead in the eyes as I thought over everything he'd just said to me. I wondered what it would be like, if I said yes. If I could finally, truly put the past behind me, and Wade never did anything to hurt me again as he had said, then it would no doubt be perfect. The thought of finally having that type of relationship with him, one that I had craved for so long, made me giddy... but that would never happen.

Not because of Wade, but because of me. I would never be able to bring myself to take chances when it came to love, not after what had happened before. Let's face it, I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, and I knew that it was nobody's fault but my own... but that was just the way it was.

"I'm sorry, Wade. I can't." I answered simply, my voice dead of all emotion as I realised this was probably going to ruin everything between us. We'd worked so hard to get to the point of being friends... why had he had to kiss me?

His hands loosened on mine, and my arms dropped to my sides as he let me go. I stood completely still, watching as too many emotions flashed across his face. Defeat, pain, and worst of all, anger.

"So all this time, you've been lying to me. Why did you even bother telling me that you'd forgiven me for what had happened, huh? Did you just want to get my hopes up, only to see them all come crashing down again when this happened? Because I know you're not stupid, Sofia. You must have known how I still felt about you."

I didn't know what I was supposed to say... so I said nothing. I just looking his way with sad eyes, and eventually he scoffed, turning his back on me and running his hands through his hair.

"I think you should leave."

I hated how hard those five words hit me. I knew they shouldn't have. I'd basically just ripped his heart right out of his chest, yet I felt awful because he wanted me to leave him alone? Who would blame him, really?

I couldn't find my voice, so instead I nodded my head, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I inched across the room, my body feeling like it didn't even belong to me as it automatically picked up my belongings and turned towards the door. My hand reached out to open it, and for a few short moments I froze, a thought hitting me that made me smile sadly. I'd been doing all of this to save myself, to stop me from getting hurt again... but the silly thing was, I was pretty sure I was just as hurt now as I would have been if I'd given him a chance.

But it was too late, and with one last look back his way, I opened up the door and left him alone.

* * *

By the time I arrived back at my room, I was completely numb. Maybe it had something to do with my body finally having enough, but I felt nothing. I wasn't going to complain. This emptiness was far better than the pain from only a few minutes ago.

I slipped the key card from my pocket, scanning it through the door a few times until the light turned green. I pushed open the door, my eyes taking in my best friend and her boyfriend who were sat on the end of her bed, chatting quietly. I'd forgotten that the two of them were going to be there. The last thing I wanted right now was to have to make small talk, but I couldn't exactly leave now that they had seen me. With a sigh, I stepped into the room and let the door slam shut behind me, feeling their eyes on me the entire time as I walked over to my own bed and threw my bag down next to it.

"Is everything okay, Soph? How was Wade?"

"He's fine," I shrugged, flopping down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"He wasn't hurt?" Justin's thick accent spoke up, and I had to refrain from snapping at him. It wasn't his fault that my life sucked, but all I wanted right now was for everyone to shut up and leave me alone.

"Nope," I sighed, flipping over onto my stomach and burying my face in my pillow. Surely this would make them realise I had no intention of talking to them.

"Oh, umm good," I heard him speak, and I gritted my teeth, "Maybe I should go. I'll call you later though, okay sweetie? I hope you feel better." He spoke to Gail, and the sound of them kissing made the all too familiar heartache begin to reappear in my chest.

"Okay, Just. See you later," Gail replied lovingly. I heard some shuffling and the door open and close, but I didn't move. Not even when my best friend started to talk again.

"What really happened, Sofia?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid, I know you, and I know when something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, okay?" I sighed in frustration, pulling myself up in a seating position so that I could glare her way. She was looking back with a doe-eyed expression, making me even more annoyed. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? "I went to see Wade. He had a little cut, that was about it. We talked, I left. End of discussion."

I sat back against the wall with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest. I glared at the blank screen of the television, hoping more than anything that she would now just leave me be... but I knew I wasn't that lucky. From the corner of my vision I could see her moving, a loud sigh leaving her lips as she stood up from her own bed and moved closer to mine. She stared down at me in silence for far too long before she eventually took a seat, her hand patting my leg comfortingly.

"Sweetie, don't keep whatever happened bottled up. I know you, you'll keep quiet about it until it eats you up inside. You know you can tell me anything."

I couldn't take this anymore. Without speaking a word, I pulled myself from the bed and walked away from her. My eyes fell on the en-suite, and although I knew it wouldn't get me away from people for long, I craved a hot shower. Not only would I be by myself, but maybe it would help me with the ridiculousness that was my jumble of thoughts.

"Fia..." I heard Gail speak one last time as I reached the door, and I stopped dead as she used Wade's nickname for me. All of the anger I'd been holding suddenly seeped through me, and I definitely was no longer numb. In fact, the pain was blinding.

"He kissed me..." I whispered, not even sure if I'd spoken loud enough for her to hear, but I didn't wait around long enough to find out. I opened up the bathroom door and quickly shut it behind me, wasting no time in running the water to hide the sound of my sobs from Gail.


	20. I'm Not Good For You

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! I hope you're all well! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all know how much it means to me.**

**So, here's the next one. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try my best to update some time soon, I want to try and get a few chapters ahead so you can all finally be happy about what you're reading ;). Please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 20 – I'm Not Good For You

I walked through the light blue corridors, my hands shoved in my boyfriend jean pockets and my head bowed low. I was trying to be inconspicuous as I made my way back to the women's locker room... but I knew I was probably just attracting even more attention than if I'd been walking normally.

I forced myself not to look at anyone as I turned a corner, thinking over the meeting I'd only just left with Vince. When I'd arrived there an hour earlier, I'd been in a better mood than I had since the day Wade had kissed me. Maybe it had something to do with it being time for Raw once again. There was just something about performing for thousands of people, and not to mention everyone at home too, that made me temporary forget about anything other than putting on the best show that I could.

But, after what had just happened, I was finding it hard to do that... especially when I'd been told that when the next PPV had been and gone, I was going to lose my title. I knew the time would come eventually, especially seeing as I'd held it for nearly eight months, but now that it was really happening it was worse than I'd thought. Knowing that I'd no longer hold the title felt like a piece of me was being taken away. Could things get any worse?

I turned another corner, my eyes still plastered to the tiled floor... so I didn't notice the person doing the exact same on the opposite side until it was too late. I smacked head first into their chest, the air rushing out of me as I toppled backwards. If it wasn't for their arms reaching out and steadying me, I would have fallen flat on my back.

"Careful, Soph."

Oh god. The sound of his voice sent chills down my spine, and I felt sick to my stomach as I realised just who it was that I'd bumped into. My eyes travelled along the skulls tattooed on his arms and across his t-shirt clad chest before they reluctantly met his own.

Randy's eyes were guarded as he looked me over, but a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips gently. I noticed that his cheekbone showed signs of a healing bruise, and I bit down on my tongue. I didn't need a reminder of the fight he and Wade had gotten into... or what had happened afterwards.

"Are you okay? You look a little... upset."

I raised an eyebrow his way, wondering why he was suddenly being so nice. The last time we'd spoken, he'd basically bitten my head off... and now he wanted to know what was bothering me?

"I'm fine." My answer was clipped as I stepped out of his reach, and a sigh left his lips as he ran a hand over his short hair. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, and I had no intention of making it that way for him. I wasn't just going to let him act like nothing had even happened. Not only had he been a complete dick to me, but he'd started that fight with Wade. He'd hurt him... and as much as I didn't like seeing Randy hurt, either, there was just something about Wade coming out the worst that made me furious. Even after everything we'd been through, I still felt the need to protect him. Besides, I owed him that much. I felt awful for what I'd done to him after the kiss. I'd gotten his hopes up, only to rip out his heart... and I knew just how much pain that caused someone. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again.

"Please don't be like that," He sighed again, his blue eyes pleading with my own as he took a step closer to me, "Can we at least go somewhere a little more private and talk?"

"What? So you can get angry with me again and take it out on Wade?" I scoffed, glaring his way. "Well, I hope you're happy. It all worked out as you wanted it to. Wade and I haven't even spoken since the day the two of you fought." It wasn't like I was lying to him, just bending the truth. We _hadn't _spoken since that day... it was just partly for a different reason than their fight.

I expected Randy to look triumphant, maybe send me that stupidly perfect smirk of his... but my anger slowly seeped away and was replaced with confusion as I realised he wasn't happy with what I'd told him at all. In fact, he looked pretty sad... and not to mention awkward.

"I'm sorry," His cheeks blushed slightly, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Randy Orton was actually regretting what he'd done? "I didn't mean for anything like that to happen, I just... I just didn't know what to do, Soph. We might be over but that doesn't mean that I don't still care about you..." He was as sincere as I'd ever seen him as he pulled me closer to the side of the corridor, his eyes shifting around us to make sure we were alone before he reached out and took a hold of my hands. "I just kept seeing the two of you together, and it drove me crazy. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I was jealous of him."

If it wasn't under the current circumstances, I would have been amused. I'd known Randy since the day I'd debuted in the WWE, and not once had I known him to act this way... and even if he had done, he definitely wouldn't have admitted it. This wasn't the Randy I'd known. This wasn't the man I'd dated or loved... but I couldn't say I didn't like it. It just showed he was as human as I was.

"Randy..." I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. My eyes found the floor awkwardly. What exactly was I supposed to say to that? I wasn't angry with him anymore, I just felt defeated. "Look, you and I... we're done. You shouldn't need to feel jealous about what or who is in my life." I looked his way again, hating how my stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sad look growing in his eyes. There was absolutely _no _way I'd allow myself to get back together with this man, but of course, I still cared about him. "And you also don't need to be jealous because Wade and I are just friends. Nothing more is going to happen between us, ever. It just... can't."

The pair of us fell silent, and I wondered if that was the end of our conversation. I didn't have anything else to say, that was for sure. Why couldn't I just stay away from both Wade _and _Randy and get on with my life?

"I've heard things, rumours, in the back... about the two of you. Is it true that you knew each other back in England?"

Randy finally spoke up, and I cringed at his words. So the truth was beginning to seep out. I wondered how long it was going to be before everyone knew what had happened. Without speaking a word, I nodded his way. There was no point trying to hide it if it was already out in the open.

"Did something happen between you? Is that why... why you say you could never be with him?" Randy frowned my way, obviously trying to put the pieces together. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. It would be so much easier if I told him the truth... if I could just tell him about the baby and everything that had happened between Wade and I.

But I just couldn't bring myself to utter those words. So instead, I twisted the truth, telling him as much as I could without giving anything new away.

"Yes, something happened. We were close and... and something bad happened. That's why I could never bring myself to be with him." My eyes met his, and I could tell Randy was still trying to work things out. I wondered if he'd manage to with the little information he had. I was pretty sure he would eventually... and all I knew was that I didn't want to be there when he did. "Look, I... I've got to go. I have a match soon and I need to get warmed up for it."

I began to move around him, desperately wanted to get away from him, but his arm reached out and stopped me in my tracks. I groaned, slowly raising my head to look his way, hating how urgent he looked.

"Wait, please don't go. Why don't you come back to my locker room so we can talk?"

I smiled lightly, shaking my head. I wasn't stupid. I knew what his intentions where, and talking definitely wasn't part of them. A month ago, I probably would have given into him almost instantly... but I'd been a different person back then.

"No, Randy," I shook my head his way, surprised by how confident I felt as my gaze met his, "I can't do that. You should really just stay away from me. You're married, and... and I'm not good for you."

And without another word, I moved around his arm and walked away. I could feel his eyes on my back the entire time, but I didn't stop. I walked as fast as I possibly could towards the women's locker room, and a sigh of relief left my lips as I stepped inside to see that I was the only one there. I had no idea where the other Divas had gotten to, but I was grateful that they all seemed to have something better to do than hang around in the locker room waiting for the show to start.

I slowly walked over to where my bag was sat, and slumped down on the bench with a sigh. I rested my head in my hands, slowly massaging my temple as I closed my eyes. Was I ever going to catch a break? Not only did I have my kiss with Wade to think about, but now I had everyone else that worked with us knowing that something had happened between us in the past. That something that I just couldn't seem to get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried.

* * *

"_Good afternoon, beautiful."_

_Wade's thick accent interrupted my thoughts, and my eyes closed automatically, fear freezing me to the spot. I'd only arrived a few minutes earlier, and I hadn't planned to stay long. It was our typical night of training, the room was full of other wrestlers warming up, and the ring already had two or three people working on perfecting their moves inside._

_If it had been a normal day for me, I would have sought Wade out instantly. The two of us would have been inseparable as we excitedly got ready for the night ahead... but not tonight. Tonight I wouldn't be wrestling, or even training. Not after what I'd found out only a few hours earlier._

_I finally span around to face him, watching as if my body belonged to someone else as he walked closer to me with a big grin and planted his lips against my own. My body responded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me... but my brain was screaming at me to move away from him. I shouldn't have been kissing him when I had something huge that he needed to know about, but I couldn't help myself. I was too scared. Not only to tell him, but that this would be the last real kiss we shared if he took it the wrong way._

_He finally pulled back from me, a crooked smirk still placed on his face as he ran his thumb across my cheek._

"_Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to arrive for nearly an hour."_

"_I know, I'm sorry." I shook my head, not knowing what to do. How exactly did you break news like this to someone? "I didn't realise what time it was."_

"_That's not like you. You're usually the first one to..." Wade trailed off, and I knew he'd finally realised there was something bothering me. Oh god. This meant I really did have to tell him. "Fia, what's wrong?"_

"_We need to talk." I spoke bluntly, forcing myself to meet his eyes. Of course I had to tell him. This was going to affect him just as much as it was me. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"_

"_No." Wade shook his head, and I flinched at his tone. He'd mistaken my bluntness for something completely different, and now he was angry. This really wasn't going the way I'd planned. "Tell me here. What's going on, Sofia?" His hands took a hold of my arms, and his grip grew painful the longer I didn't reply._

"_Please, I can't tell you here. Not in front of everyone..."_

"_Just tell me!" Wade shouted, grabbing the attention of a number of the other people in the room._

_I jumped at how loud his words were, not quite believing he was acting this way. Why was he so angry with me? He'd never acted this way before. He'd never even raised his voice to me. _

_I was stupid to give in then, and tell him. I'd already known he wasn't going to take the news as I'd wanted him to... but maybe, just maybe if I'd waited till he'd cooled down, then everything would have been different._

"_I'm pregnant." I whispered, my eyes falling to the floor. I wasn't even sure if he'd heard I'd spoken so quietly, but when his arms dropped away from me and he took a step back, I knew he had._

_I slowly lifted my eyes, wishing I hadn't when I saw the look on his face. It was completely blank, void of all emotion... except for his eyes. They were full of terror. _

_I knew this was bad. Being pregnant right now was the _last _thing that either of us needed, especially when we were both finally getting somewhere with our careers... but I'd accepted it. Wade, on the other hand. That wasn't the look of someone who was going to accept this._

"_Wade, please say something..." I pleaded, taking a step closer to him and reaching out to take his hands. Just as my skin met his, he flinched away as if he'd been burnt, and I could feel my heart splitting in two. He held his hands out towards me, stopping me from moving any closer to him... and then he finally spoke._

"_I can't do this."_

_And with those four words and a shake of his head, he span around and nearly ran away from me... leaving me with tears streaming down my face and all of our friends watching on, wondering what had happened between us._


	21. Don't Hold Back

**A/N: Hey loves! Big thanks go to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short... but hey, most of mine seem to be too short these days.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to leave feedback, and I'll try my best to update this again soon! Oh, and before I go... chapter 23 is getting closer ;).**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Don't Hold Back

Time didn't just fly when you were having fun. In fact, I was pretty sure the following week passed by quicker than any before. In those seven days, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Wade or Randy. Maybe that had something to do with me hiding in my hotel rooms any chance that I'd got... but either way, I was glad. The only solution I could think to my problems right now was to stay out of their way, and maybe, just maybe, they'd do the same for me.

"Soph? Is everything okay?"

I zoned out of my thoughts, a sigh escaping my lips as I came back to the real world. I was sat on my bed, an untouched book in my hands. My eyes focused on Gail, who was stood staring down at me from the foot of the bed, a concerned frown placed on her features.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I cleared my throat, realising suddenly that we weren't the only two in the room.

"Okay, well..." My best friend didn't sound convinced at all, but she didn't push it. Instead she turned to look at her boyfriend who was stood close to the door, fidgeting with his hands nervously. I raised an eyebrow between the two, wondering what was going on. Of course, I liked Justin. He was a wonderful guy and he treated Gail well... but right now, I didn't want to be a part of whatever they were planning, "Justin wants to talk with you for a minute. I'm gonna head on down to the restaurant and grab us a few bottles of water for the gym. I'll see you both later."

Before I could protest about Gail leaving the two of us alone, she'd already span around and made her way towards the door. She stopped beside Justin, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before she slipped passed him and out the room, the door closing quietly behind her and leaving the pair of us in an awkward silence.

"Good book?" Justin finally spoke up, inching closer to my bed and pointing to the copy of The Hunger Games that I still held in my hands.

"I guess so," I shrugged, even though we could both see I hadn't been reading. I stared his way, a frustrated sigh leaving my lips as he yet again grew quiet. He had wanted to talk to me, not the other way around... so why wasn't he? I threw the book down on the bed beside me, folding my arms across my chest as I spoke icily. "Why exactly are you here, Justin? I know it's not to be recommended a book to read, so just spit it out already."

A sigh left Justin's lips as he moved the last few steps and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He fiddled with his hands as he turned to look at me, his expression nothing but serious.

"Fine. I think you need to talk to Wade."

I couldn't help but scoff, wondering why I'd been stupid enough to expect this conversation to be about anything else.

"No..." I started, but Justin barely gave me the chance to speak before he cut me off again.

"You don't understand, Soph. He's been a complete mess these last few weeks. The least you could do is try and talk to him."

"No, Justin. It's _you _that doesn't understand. You have no idea what happened between Wade and I, so don't just..."

"Actually, I do."

Justin interrupted me again, but this time, his words felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown at me. I stared his way, my eyes wide and full with confusion, and with another small sigh he carried on.

"Don't be mad, he just needed someone to confide in," He shrugged my way gently, "Don't worry, I promise I'll take it all to the grave if that's what the two of you need."

What exactly was I supposed to say to that? I'd thought I'd be angry if I ever found out someone else knew, especially if Wade had told them... but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad with him. After all, I'd told Gail. Why didn't he deserve to have someone to talk to about it, too?

"I know it must be hard for you, after everything that happened... but remember that it didn't just happened to you, Soph. Maybe you got the worst of it, but Wade was part of it. I don't know how many times he told me how much he regrets what he did when you told him about... about the baby."

"I know that," I shook my head, my voice barely above a whisper. I curled my knees up against me and wrapped my arms around them, trying to swallow the huge lump that had appeared in my throat. "I know he regrets it."

"But he also told me how angry he is that you don't realise he isn't that guy anymore. He wants to give you everything that he never could back then, but you won't give him that chance..."

To hear these words coming from someone else's mouth made my stomach twist uncomfortably. I was so afraid to have my heart broken like before... but I also knew that I wanted this. I wanted Wade. I wanted to give him that second chance to prove that he wasn't who he used to be... but I still didn't know if I could. To take that kind of leap required me to believe that love and happiness could really be in my future. I wasn't sure whether I could ever think that way again after what had happened in my life.

"I don't know, Justin. I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I shrugged, refusing to look his way. Admitting that I at least wanted what Wade was offering was harder than I'd ever imagined.

"You're supposed to follow your heart."

I slowly lifted my head, my eyes meeting his to see that he was smiling my way lightly. Shifting his weight, he leaned over and rested a comforting hand on my leg.

"It's up to you what you decide to do, Sofia. All I ask is that you try. Do you want to come to the arena with me later and at least be there for him for the show?"

My eyes nearly bugged from my head at his question. I knew it was the final of NXT tonight, meaning that Wade was going to win and become the newest WWE Superstar. It was going to be one of the biggest days of his life, and I knew he'd want me there to support him... but could I bring myself to do that?

* * *

Four hours later, I was walking through the arena corridors, nervously fiddling with my phone. I was late, late enough that I knew there was barely any of the show left... meaning that the final few rookies were going to be in the ring waiting for the results.

I walked as quickly as I could towards the gorilla, noticing that eyes were on me the entire way. I hoped more than anything it was because I was already a WWE Diva and they wondered what I was doing there, rather than them knowing anything deeper about me.

When I saw the group of talent and crew stood around the monitors, I knew I'd arrived. I stopped a few feet away, my gaze hovering over everyone until I spotted someone familiar. I smiled as I headed over to where Justin was stood. I felt slightly bad for him that Gail couldn't be there, but she had an appearance, meaning he'd had to go through this alone.

I didn't want that for Wade. No matter what crazy stuff was happening between us... I didn't want him to have nobody on such a huge day in his life.

"Hey..." I touched his shoulder gently, slightly amused when he turned around with wide eyes. I think it was pretty obvious he hadn't expected me to show up.

"Soph?" His voice was surprised, but his huge grin told me he was happy I'd listened to his advice as he span around fully to hug me, "I'm so glad you came. Wade and Otunga have just headed out to the ring. They're gonna be told any minute who's won. You just made it." He smirked a little before he nodded at the monitor.

I grinned back nervously before I stepped up beside him and my eyes found the screen. William Regal was stood at the top of the ramp, arguing with all the other pros. I couldn't help but chuckle as the bunch of them joked around. Unfortunately it didn't take long for the camera to return to the three people in the ring, and my smile instantly died from my lips. We already knew that Wade was going to win... so why the hell was I so nervous?

Everyone backstage was deadly silent as Matt Striker called for the pro's poll, the titontron turning yellow and leaving us in suspense for far too long before it finally showed up... telling us that Wade had ranked number one, and that he was the newest WWE Superstar.

The people around us began to cheer and clap as Wade celebrated in the ring, his huge grin telling everyone just how happy he was. Justin said something beside me, obviously extremely happy for his friend... but I didn't hear what he'd said. I was too busy staring at the screen. Too busy realising that from now on, Wade and I would be working together. How was I supposed to go the next ten or more years holding back how I truly felt for him?

The honest answer was... that I couldn't. And that thought scared me more than any other ever could.

"Justin, I... I have to go." I suddenly spoke up, realising that right now, I didn't want to be there when Wade came backstage. I turned to look his way, hating the disappointed frown that slowly appeared on his face as he realised I was bailing. "I'm sorry, I just... don't tell Wade I was here, okay?" I spoke quickly, not letting him reply as I span around and ran through the still cheering crowd.


	22. I Will Not Run

**A/N: Yep, I am officially the world's worst updater... I'm so sorry guys! I've been really busy with work, I took a trip down to London for the WWE tour, and then I've just been lazy ;). But here we are, finally, with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you all... and don't forget to do the same for this one!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – I Will Not Run

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to drag you down to the bar if you'd rather stay in. You know I'm fine with watching a movie or something," Gail blabbed as I rolled my eyes, pulling on my black leather jacket.

I didn't answer right away; instead I took my time looking around our room one last time, making sure I'd not left anything behind. We were only heading down to the hotel bar for a few drinks, but you never knew when a girl needed something. When I was finally ready, I walked over to where Gail was stood by the door, smiling her way. She was dressed in a casual, flower print dress, but she still looked utterly beautiful. I frowned down at my dark wash jeans, cute glittery tank top and jacket. I was definitely under dressed... but hell, it wasn't like we were going to be doing much.

"Of course I'm okay with it," I nodded her way as the pair of us stepped out of the room and closed the door behind us. We walked towards the elevator in silence, only speaking again once we were stood inside and heading down to the lobby, "I think a night out is what we both need... even if it's nothing too special," I shrugged her way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I know Justin has only been gone a few hours, but I do miss him already. I don't want to be one of those girls that sit around pining for their boyfriends," Gail spoke, and I smiled her way comfortingly.

After NXT had finished, Justin had packed up his things and headed straight home. He was going to be needed again on the following weeks Raw, so he was making the most of the few days that he had off. Unfortunately for the two of us, work called for another two days, so we wouldn't be heading home just yet.

"It's understandable that you miss him, you guys have been pretty much inseparable lately," I eyed her sideways with a small smirk, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I guess we have, huh?" She laughed lightly as the doors opened and she wrapped her arm through mine, pulling me in the direction of the bar. We crossed the lobby quickly, our ears guiding us as we followed the buzz of voices, "Anyway, maybe we can find _you _a guy tonight, too." She smirked my way as we stepped into the crowd of people.

My gaze ran across the mass in front of us, chuckling to myself at how busy it was. I spotted a bunch of our colleagues... but it wasn't until my eyes found the bar that I was stopped in my tracks completely.

Gail didn't seem to notice that I'd frozen, she carried on through the crowd without me, disappearing into the thick of it... but I didn't try to follow her. I couldn't. I was too busy staring at the back of one of the few men that were sat around the bar. Even with my eyes closed, I would probably have known he was there.

Wade sat with his head bent and his shoulders hunched; taking sips from his pint of beer. I sighed to myself, thinking about how I'd ran out of the arena earlier before he'd even had the chance to see me... and I suddenly felt so very stupid. Why hadn't I stayed? The reason I'd gone there in the first place was to try and make things at least semi right between us again... and hopefully to explain why I'd really pulled away from him when he'd kissed me, but when it had come down to it, I'd split. I'd turned into a big coward.

But I suppose, it was better late than never.

Without thinking about it too much, I forced my way through the crowd. My eyes fell on Gail as I pushed past everyone, and she waved me over. I quickly shook my head her way, my gaze returning to Wade before I looked back at her, and her eyes widened in understanding. She grinned my way excitedly, crossing her fingers in front of her face for luck. I chuckled at her geekiness, did she really even know what I was doing? Although I had to admit, I was more than happy for her ways as I continued towards Wade. At least it stopped my nerves, and along with them, me turning around and running away like a crazy person again.

I stopped directly beside him, taking everything in about him. He was dressed in black jeans and a light blue shirt... and he looked completely grumpy, and I had to stop myself from smiling. I remembered that look all too well. I also remembered how I'd _always _been able to amuse him enough with me laughing at him that he'd cheer up.

But it didn't take me long to sober up when I remembered the reason he was upset this time was because of me. He should have been happy right now, he'd won NXT only a few hours before... but no. He was upset, and it was all my fault.

I watched him in silence, waiting for him to realise just who it was that was stood right beside him... but he didn't even turn his head. With a small sigh, I took a step closer to him.

"Hi, Wade..." I spoke uneasily, expecting him to be shocked that I was there... but he didn't even flinch. My stomach tightened as I realised he probably _had _known it was me stood beside him. He just didn't want anything to do with me...

"What do you want, Sofia?"

Oh no, this really wasn't good. I knew the minute my full name left his mouth that this conversation was going to be bad... but I couldn't back out now. I'd already done enough of that to last me a lifetime when it came to Wade.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Huh," He laughed humourlessly, finally turning his cold gaze my way. His grey eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I desperately wanted to cower away from him... but I forced myself not to. I was _not _going to run, "So now you want to talk? It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

He was right; it was far too late for me to say what I needed to. Two whole weeks had passed by since he'd kissed me... but I just couldn't bring myself to face him. Not after everything we'd been through.

"I'm so sorry, I know I should have come to you sooner," I shook my head his way, my eyes pleading with his, "But you have to understand how hard it was for me. After everything that..." I stopped myself, refusing to return to our past yet again. That was the reason we were in this mess in the first place, "Look, Wade, I just... I just want you to know how terrible I feel for how I handled you kissing me. I shouldn't have run out on you like that."

I watched as he turned back around on his seat, his eyes finding his pint. A small smile graced his lips as he picked up his glass and finished off the rest of his drink. I watched in silence, beginning to wonder if he was ever going to speak, when he finally let out a sigh.

"It was really so hard for you to say that to me? It took you two weeks to build up the courage to say _that_?" He didn't even sound angry with me anymore. His voice was emotionless, like he didn't even care if his words affected me or not, "And you know what the worst part of all this is? Some crazy part of me thought that, after everything we've been through, you'd have been there for me today. I thought maybe, just maybe you'd put all the bad stuff behind us and you would have been at the arena to support me... to see me win."

When his eyes met mine again, all I could do was stare his way in shock. God, I was such an idiot. If I had just stayed at the arena a little while longer, then none of this would have been happening.

I shook my head, knowing that it was a long shot, but I had to tell him that I had been there. I knew that he probably wouldn't believe me, but did it really matter either way? I had nothing to lose right now.

"Wade, I..." I began, but the sound of his stool scraping across the floor as he pulled it back and stood up stopped me from speaking. I watched on helplessly as he pulled his wallet from his pocket, placing the money for his drink down on the bar before he turned my way.

"I think it's time for us to just leave each other alone, Sofia."

And with those few words he pushed by me and left the bar, leaving me sat staring after him and having no idea what I was supposed to do.

I sat there frowning for far too long, and if it wasn't for Gail moving to join me, I probably never would have moved. The sound of her voice brought me out of my morbid trance, and I turned to see she was looking at me with a concerned expression.

"It didn't go so well, huh?" She asked, her hand finding my shoulder which she patted gently.

"No... not really," I shook my head lightly, my voice sounding dead.

"Look Soph, you know I love you... but what the hell is really going on between you two? One minute you don't wanna be near the guy because he kissed you, and now you're upset because he doesn't want to talk to you? What's happening?"

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders as I tried to think of the best way to put this. I knew there was no point hiding how I truly felt from my best friend. She knew me far too well for me to do that.

"You really want to know the truth?" I asked her, my stomach twisting uneasily at the thought of admitting it... hell; I hadn't even admitted it to _myself _yet. I watched as she nodded, a huge sigh escaping my lips as I finally began to speak again, "Well you see, the reason I freaked out so much when he kissed me... was because I was scared. I was scared because I wanted it so badly. I want to be with him, Gail. I want it more than anything. I just don't want what happened before. I couldn't handle going through that again."

My eyes had fallen to my hands as I confessed how I felt, but as I finished I forced myself to meet her gaze. Gail didn't look shocked or surprised like I thought she would. She was just smiling my way knowingly, as if to say it was about damn time I realised how I felt.

"Honey, did you tell Wade that?" She asked, and I answered with a shake of my head, "Then you need to go and do that. Now."

"Now?" I asked, suddenly growing _very _nervous. I knew she was right; I really did need to tell him how I felt to make him understand... but now?

"Yes, now. Don't leave it any longer, babe. He deserves to know the truth," She added softly, and with a shaky sigh, I slowly nodded her way.

Wade did deserve to know the truth... and it was time for me to finally tell him.


	23. Is This All A Dream?

**A/N: Gah, it's been two whole months since I updated this, and I can't apologise enough. I thought about not even writing anymore, I haven't really had inspiration as of late, but I just couldn't bear to leave you guys without this chapter. Fingers crossed that I will keep this story going, because I had at least another 10 chapters planned, but if not, this is a better place to leave it than the last chapter ;).**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one, and I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Is This All A Dream?

I knocked on the hotel room door quietly, part of me hoping that it was light enough for the person inside to not even hear. I was so nervous; I had to clench my fists at my sides to stop them from shaking. I couldn't believe how utterly terrified I was... but this wasn't Gail, or Justin, or hell even Randy, that I was about to have this conversation with. It was Wade.

I took in a deep breath, knowing I had to do this. I was just about to knock a little louder when the door swung open and Wade's annoyed scowl appeared on the opposite side of it. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. This was going to be even harder than I'd expected...

"Hi," I spoke lamely, trying to send him the best smile that I could muster, but it didn't take long for it to disappear as his face twisted in anger.

"What the hell do you want, Sofia? Didn't we say enough downstairs?" He asked, his voice full with ice as he stared down at me with an intimidating glare.

"Actually, no we didn't," I shook my head, meeting his gaze full on. Somehow, seeing him angry had given me confidence. I wasn't going to stand there and take shit from Wade. We knew each other better than anyone else, and I knew that when he was angry with me, he was only doing it to protect himself. "You might have said everything you wanted to, but I barely even got started. Please, can I just... can I come in? I still need to explain so much," I shook my head, my voice barely a whisper, "I promise if you're still angry with me afterwards then I'll leave."

I watched as he stared my way, and I inwardly cringed. Why wasn't he saying anything? Had I finally really blown it with him? The thought that I could have finally, truly lost Wade made me want to throw up.

"Fine. Come on in," He spoke up after what felt like forever, nodding his head as he opened up the door a little wider. I had to refrain from sighing in relief as I wasted no time in stepping past him and into his hotel room.

I heard the door shut firmly behind me, and I suddenly became very aware of the fact that we were alone. I span around to stare his way with wide eyes, my gaze never leaving his large form as he walked towards the king sized bed and flopped down on it, his long legs stretched out as he stared back my way, waiting for me to speak with a raised eyebrow.

I started to pace nervously, having no idea where I was supposed to start. I'd kept all these feelings hidden inside me for so long, it felt impossible finding the words I needed. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, desperately trying to pull myself together. I didn't allow my feet to stop moving as I finally began to speak, and I kept my eyes on the lush cream carpet. This would be easier if I didn't look his way. I didn't want to see the emotions that flashed across his face as I finally admitted everything.

"I suppose I should begin from the start," I began, my voice only just loud enough for the both of us to hear. I sighed to myself, the memories from a long time ago already seeping into my mind. "All those years ago, when we were together and happy... I truly thought that I'd found the man I was going to spend my life with. I never expected to have that, and definitely not when I was that young... but you were perfect. You were everything that I'd ever wanted," I paused, daring to take a peek at his face and finding confidence in his calm expression, "And then... the baby happened, and everything came crashing down. You were young, I know, and I don't think anyone would have blamed you for freaking out... but you weren't the person I thought you were, Wade," I shook my head, my voice starting to shake.

I stopped for a few short moments, taking in a couple of short breaths. The last thing I needed now was to break into tears. I'd be damned if I didn't get through this with dry eyes.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I pretty much acted the exact same way that you did. I thought that my life was over, that everything I'd worked towards with my career would end there and then... but then I started to _really _think about it. There were plenty of successful parents out there. Somehow, someway, I'd manage to do it. And I knew I'd be able to do it, because I'd have you there with me. We'd help each other through it, and not only that, but we'd have a family..." I shook my head, smiling humourlessly, "I guess I hadn't expected you to act the way you did."

"Sof..."

"No, please don't," I interrupted before he could barely say a word. I shook my head his way as I moved closer to the bed, perching on the edge of it. I clasped my hands above my knees, keeping my eyes on them as I carried on with my explanation, "And then... after all those years of not seeing you, you came back in my life, and so did everything that happened between us. I don't know if it had something to do with us leaving so much unsaid, but it felt like a day hadn't gone by since you left me... and you have no idea how much I hated you." I smiled again, this time shyly as I looked his way under my lashes. "I hated you so much... but I don't think I realised for a long time that the reason for that was because after all this time, after everything that happened, I still felt something for you."

Wade's eyes shot to my face at my last few words, and I felt my cheeks grow red as I finally admitted it. I looked back down to my hands, shrugging my shoulders.

"And then you turned out to be a totally different guy to the one that I'd remembered. You weren't the asshole that ran away the minute we had an obstacle... you were someone I realised I could rely on. Someone who I could trust, and when I finally allowed myself to start doing that... that's when you kissed me." My voice was barely above a whisper now, and a small gasp left my lips at the memory of it. "It scared me so much, because it was exactly what I wanted... but I couldn't allow myself to go down that road again. I couldn't make the mistake of giving you my heart again, only to have you turn into the man I'd hated and break it to pieces..."

I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. My voice cracked, and I knew it was time to stop. I'd said more than enough. He knew how I felt. He knew that I wanted exactly what he did, and he knew why I was afraid to go down that path again. Now it was up to him to decide what he wanted to do about it.

I'd closed my eyes, trying to bring myself back to earth, so I jolted in surprise as I felt his hand slide over mine. My gaze flashed down, watching as he took a hold of my wrists and began to pull me around to face him. I was reluctant to look his way at first, but he was persistent. He lifted one hand, running his fingers along my cheek before he rested them under my chin and forced me to look his way. His deep grey eyes were glistening with so many different emotions; I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Fia..." His own voice was surprising soft, I had to lean closer to hear him clearly, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. If I could go back and change one thing in my life, it would be that day. I never would have left you. I'd have stuck by you through everything," He sounded so pained as he shook his head my way, I couldn't stop myself from shuffling a little closer to him. My thigh pressed against his leg, and I rested our joined hands on his lap as I shook my head his way.

"You don't need to apologize, Wade. Please don't think that's why I told you all of this," I sighed, tracing patterns along the back of his hands, "And I know I blamed you when everything went wrong... but it wasn't your fault. You were young, and you panicked. You made a mistake, and it might have taken me a hell of a long time to truly feel this way, but I forgive you..." I whispered, forcing myself to look his way. I smiled his way, and a small grin of his own slipped across his lips as he realised exactly what the meaning was behind my words.

Truthfully, I was tired of fighting. I'd been trying to hide from my feelings for him since the day we'd been pushed together again... and now that I realised just how different he was, and not to mention how much he was willing to give me, why was I trying so hard to _not _follow my heart? I realised now that even if I did end up getting my heart broken all over again, would it really be more painful than staying away from what I truly wanted for the rest of my life?

"Hey..." Wade caught my attention again, and a small smirk appeared on his lips as his hands drifted to my waist and he pulled me even closer to him. I ended up sitting in his lap, and although it felt more than strange to be so close to him after everything... it also felt like it was where I was meant to be. "Sofia, if this is what you want, if you're willing to give me another chance... then I promise you that I'll never, ever hurt you again. I'll never treat you short of perfect." His face was barely a few inches from mine, and I grew lost in the sincerity of his gaze.

I stared his way in silence, mulling over his words. I knew he was telling me the truth. Of course, I could never be one hundred percent sure that I wouldn't get hurt again. He could do it without even realising, without meaning to... but as I looked deep into his eyes, I finally realised that that was a risk I was willing to take to be with him again.

"Okay..." I sighed heavily as I nodded my head his way, smiling ever so slightly as the hope grew across his face, "As long as we can take it slow, then I'm willing to try."

And without another word, I moved that little bit closer to him and pressed my lips against his own. It was nothing like our kiss from before. It was soft, and I could tell how careful Wade was trying to be. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled away from him. He really _was _going to give me everything I wanted, wasn't he?

He beamed back at me, which said everything his words couldn't. I chuckled as I slipped off his lap, only to curl up at his side. I rested my head against his chest and looked up at his face, realising his eyes hadn't left me once as I'd moved. I guessed he was wondering if this was all a dream or not. I had to admit, I was thinking the same.

"Is this real?" He spoke up, and I laughed as my thoughts were confirmed.

"I can't be sure," I playfully replied, shaking my head his way, "I hope so, though. I'm going to very disappointed if I wake up any second." Wade chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, and I began to grow serious again as I realised there was still something I wanted him to know. "By the way... you know how you said you'd thought I'd have been there for you tonight, at the arena?" I paused, watching the flash of remorse that flashed across his eyes as he nodded my way. "I was. I watched from backstage as you won. I think it was at that moment that I realised what I really wanted, and it scared me so much that I couldn't stick around," I shook my head at myself, knowing I'd been more than stupid to run away like that. "I'm so proud of you, Wade. You did it... you're living your dream."

His eyes grew wide as he realised what I was saying, but it didn't take long for a smile to spread across his face. I smiled back, feeling the happiest that I had done in months.

"But so are you, Fia. We both did it..." He shook his head, one of his hands lifting to caress my cheek as he spoke, his gruff voice barely there, "I'm so proud of you too," He added, before he bent his head and his lips met mine once more.


End file.
